Temporary Home
by SnarryvsLarry
Summary: au/ooc  Severitus. A highly abused Harry ends up in foster care. When Severus finds him, he is already a mute. Can the potions master teach the terried little boy what it means to trust again? and talk? warn viol. possible slash
1. Chapter 1

**An: I am honored to be allowed to adopt this story. I hope to do it justice. Please show your support and review, the plot, not the grammar which is part.**

Portia hurried into the hospital, having received a call at home, on her day off. Her boss was always on her about all the over time she worked, but he knew she would have had his head, if she wasn't told. She had worked in social services for two years now, and this little boy had been her first charge, and still had a special place in her heart. He had been removed from his relatives, at the age of three, for serious physical and sexual abuse. They found no birth records, or other family, and he had been in foster care. He had bounced from home to home, often suffering more abuse than before, but they had nothing but doctors records. The little boy, nearing five, was a mute. The doctors assured her it was nothing physically wrong with him; he was just not willing to speak.

She had finally found him what she thought would be a permanent home. Anne was an elderly widow, who had the time and money. For the first time in two years, Harry had remained some where more than a month, six months.

She found the woman's son when she came in. "How is your mother?"

He turned to her. "She suffered a serious stroke. She will be in the hospital for a few weeks."

Portia had feared it. "I heard Harry called the ambulance. He has never spoken."

Adam nodded. "I was told by the cops. My mother has spoken of the little boy, she loves him dearly. She considered adopting him."

Portia sighed as she looked over at Harry. "I know, she asked recently, how long she had to wait to file."

Adam's eyes were on the little boy. "Mother will come home with me when better. Unfortunately, we don't have the time for a little boy too."

Portia understood. "Your mother told me of her grandchildren. I have been given permission to take Harry home for now."

Adam thought. "Is he permitted a cat of his own? My mother told me, how fond of her cats, he has been."

Portia knew that, and she wished desperately he could. She would allow it, but she knew the chances her and her fiancé would be named a permanent home for him, were almost none. She worked too many hours, and John was a police officer, neither was a good job for kids. They had a small second bedroom, but a tiny apartment, and had no backyard for the little boy. They wanted kids, and he was happy to have Harry come stay for a few days, but they both knew it would not be allowed to be longer.

Looking at Harry, she shook her head. He may end up in a group home, and even if not, he would likely not be allowed a pet. He knew Anne's cats had helped Harry to open up, and settle in with her. Anne's cats were all rescue cats, and would likely all be put down.

Portia knelt down in front of Harry. "Hey Harry, how are you doing?"

Harry looked up at her with terror in her eyes.

Portia sighed. "I know it must have been pretty scary, but you got Anne help, and she will be okay. You're going to come with me for now."

Harry just nodded his head, clutching at the little suitcase which held all he owned.

Portia offered her hand. "Come on Harry, you're going to stay with me and John for a few days. We'll find you a new home soon."

The little boy clutched at her hand, and followed her out to the car. How many times has she told him that, when she took him away? She had truly believed it, hoped with every home, she was right. In Anne, up until this stroke, she had been. Now the little boy was alone again. Portia and Anne had been the only people this little boy had ever shown any real trust in.

John was waiting when she got home, and watched as she took him, and got Harry into bed. He had tried to help, look for any of his family, since Harry had been put into foster care. But he had not had any luck in even finding out his birthday.

He held her as they closed the door. "We will find him a home."

Portia sighed. "I wish he could stay here, but I know he can't."

John kissed her. "I do too. I don't understand why we have such trouble. I know he is mute, but people take in handicapped kids."

Portia shook her head. "Odd things have been reported. Broken glass and more. Though one was by a total drunk who beat Harry bloody."

John was surprised. "He made it happen?"

Portia shrugged. "What the bastard claims."

John knew she thought it just drunk ranting. But he knew there was a chance it was more. His mother was a squib; she came from an old blood family, and had a close bond with her brother in that world. He had known about magic since he was little, and knew his Uncle and cousins. He had to wonder, if the little boy belonged to that world, and that was why they had found no one.

He kissed Portia. "Don't give up hope. I have a feeling things may turn around."

* * *

><p>In the morning Portia went into the second room to check on Harry. John had left early; he didn't have work, so she didn't know where. He was mysterious, he had hinted about some hope, but she didn't know why. She loved him and trusted him, but after two years he had found nothing, and wondered what he thought he could do in days. Right now she was just hoping they could keep him out of a group home. He had been in one once, and had been removed by ambulance after a week, having fallen down the stairs.<p>

Harry was sitting on the bed in the room, and she noticed he was holding something, but didn't know what. She saw a glimpse of fur, and at first thought it a stuffed animal, until she realized that she could hear a purr.

Portia knelt. "Harry."

Harry wouldn't look at her as he clutched a kitten."

Portia sighed. "Harry is this one of Anne's cats?"

Harry nodded timidly.

Portia reached out but he pulled away. "You know you can't have a kitten now. Perhaps when we find you a permanent home."

Harry had tears pouring down his cheeks.

John had come back and stood in the door. "Why doesn't the little cat stay with us? You know I always had one growing up."

Harry looked towards him with a little hope in his eyes.

Portia smiled. "I think that sounds like a plan. And then you can come visit him."

Harry looked back down at the kitty, but he nodded. She thought he must have hidden the kitten in his bag when the police had come. She remembered an old cat asleep on his bed, but it had one eye, and was not a kitten. She assumed the old cat had been too big for him to pack. Harry knew, the cats were rescue cats, and would likely be put down without Anne.

She led Harry out into the main room, John having brought home breakfast, after he had gone on some errand. She got Harry seated in front of the television, watching a Loony Tunes cartoon, with the cat, and having breakfast.

John turned to her. "I think I may have found his family."

Portia was shocked. "How? What do you mean?"

He kissed her. "I can't explain much, but in a day or two, we should know."

Portia felt both relief and worry. "I wish we could find his family. But why would they have not come for him before?"

John knew no more than her. "I don't know. But I have been led to believe, they were not aware where he was."

His mother had not told him much, but she had not needed to ask her brother, she seemed to know. She had assured him someone would come for the boy in a few days, when they had the paper work which would be needed. She had led him to believe, what the relatives had said was true, the parents had both died. But there seemed to be some family out there for the little boy.

John went and sat down with Harry. "You know we're going to have to come up with a name."

Harry looked at him in confusion.

John pointed at the cat on the couch. "If he is going to live with us, he'll need a name."

Harry thought for a moment and then pointed at the television.

Portia laughed when she saw what they were looking at. "Sylvester. Well he does look like the cat."

John agreed. "I think the name suits our new household member."

Harry sat cuddling with the cat, unaware of the rest of the talk. Portia watched the little boy, and had to wonder about this so called family, what they would be like. She truly hoped they would take care of Harry, and love him, but she couldn't help but have her doubts about them. Harry had suffered so much, including at the hands of his own family, she couldn't shut that off.

John just tried to assure her. "In a few days, we should see for ourselves what they are like."


	2. Chapter 2

Portia was reluctant to take Harry with her, but she had been summoned to work. Harry was only with them for two nights. She had been hoping to keep him longer, she had been allowed to take some time off work, for him. Perhaps she thought, she could take a full leave, and be able to keep Harry. But she was reminded she loved her job, and John had found family, or so he believed. John reminded her of that morning, as he came with her and Harry to work, that it could be the family. He knew she was worried, but his mother assured him whoever was coming, would take good care of Harry. He just hoped for her sake, and Harry's of course, that what he had told Portia was right.

Her boss was waiting for her, and from the look on his face, John was right. The man had long ago given up on finding Harry's family, or a real home, only Portia had ever held out hope on either of them.

Portia was on edge. "I thought I was allowed to keep Harry until we found him a home."

Peter smiled. "We have. Someone has come forward for him."

Portia shared a look with John. "Who is it? Why has no family come forward before?"

Peter motioned for his assistant to get the man. "He has the paper work to prove his claim."

John looked at Harry. "Maybe we should leave the room for a bit."

Portia nodded. "There are some crayons and paper in my office for Harry."

John offered Harry his hand. "Come on Harry. Perhaps you can color us a picture for our kitchen."

Harry looked at Portia, and when she nodded, he took John's hand to go with him. He usually didn't like men, likely from the sexual abuse he suffered, but he had been okay with John. It was likely because he had been taught, authority figures like police officers, were good people. He didn't like male doctors though, she had learned that a long time ago.

Portia had no idea what to expect when the man was brought in. She was not expecting the tall gaunt man, with a hook nose, and hair in a ponytail. She reminded herself, the last couple before Anne looked like the Cleavers, and Harry was removed after a week with cigar burns.

Severus handed paper work. "I am assured by my attorneys this is all that I need. I will be taking him now."

Portia stopped. "Wait, who are you even? Where have you been?"

Severus turned to her. "I have been out of the country for work for the past few years."

Portia pushed. "We can't even find birth records for him. Or what happened to his parents. Or even his birthday."

Severus produced papers. "Harry James Potter was born in Wales, he'll be five next week. His parents were killed when he was one."

Portia looked at the birth certificate and realized they finally knew how old he is. "You're an Uncle?"

Severus shook his head. "His guardian. His mother and I grew up together, she was like a sister. Her and her husband named myself."

She was confused. "Then why was Harry with his relatives?"

He sighed. "I am a single man, as is his godfather. It was decided that he was better with his married Aunt and Uncle."

Sirius was in prison, innocent, even he believed. But Remus was also a godfather to Harry, but as a wolf, had been denied custody. Lily had worried, with Sirius being an auror, he might be killed. And knowing Remus would have trouble, she convinced her husband to also name him. Lucius helped him track down Remus, who had been living like a hermit, to sign off on this. Albus was in full support of course as well. He hoped Remus would return, now Harry was back in their world, Harry would need him.

He stood. "I would like to be taken to him now. We have a bit of a trip before we get to my home."

Portia wasn't anxious for him to leave. "You know nothing about Harry, or we about you."

Peter saw the look. "Portia has been his social worker for two years."

Severus grunted. "I'm a teacher, he will live with me at a boarding school, come far. I assure you he will be safe with me."

Portia wasn't certain. "You're single? He doesn't do well with men."

Severus grunted. "I can assure you there are women in my life, female friends, to help. I owe it to his mother, to take of her child now."

Portia wasn't letting him leave. "There are a few things you should know about Harry."

She told him, he had seen the medical records, but she expanded. He needed to know, about all the abuse, and how he was molested. Severus was pale hearing it, he couldn't believe Lily's little boy was hurt like that. He wouldn't have wished it on his worst enemy. He was only half listening, he was sure Narcissa would help him with Harry, he didn't have time for this talk.

He stood. "I've listened, now I'd like to be shown to Harry. It is time we leave."

* * *

><p>Harry was in Portia's office. He knew, he been here many times, his photo on the desk. He not sure why here, but he know it mean new family, it always did. He scared, he not like new families, they hurt. Miss Anne so nice, and he scared, she in heaven like her kitties. It scary, when she collapse on floor, and not wake up. Miss Anne took good care, she make him hot coco and cookies, tuck him in. She never hit or touch him. He not like her pea soup, but he miss her. He hope she not in heaven. He know Toto and the others were. He want to save Toto, but he too big for the bag, and not like being put in. He happy, at least Sylvester was safe, Miss Portia take care of him.<p>

He work on picture with John. He not mind John, he a police man, Harry know that is good. Plus he love Miss Portia, and Miss Portia so very nice. He draw picture of Toto, in kitty heaven, and Sylvester in arms of Miss Portia and John. He almost draw himself.

The door opened and Miss Portia came in. "Hey Harry, I'd like you to meet someone. This is your Uncle Severus."

Harry look at man, he start shaking. He remember last Uncle.

The man eyed him. "Come along Harry, you will be coming home with me now."

Portia knelt. "I promise Harry, you'll be safe. And I am sure we will see you soon."

Harry show her the picture.

Portia smiled. "I promise we will hang this up in the kitchen at home."

Harry go into her arms. He miss her. Only she and Anne ever nice to him.

Portia held him, and he burry his head against her, he not want to leave her arms. He only safe with her and Miss Anne. He look at man, and he smell odd, he not sure he like that at all. He not see a mommy, maybe she was at the house, an Aunty. He never stay in home with only a man very long, last one, he leave after three days. He not like this, he not like just man.

Severus looked at him. "Come along Harry. It is time to go."

Harry slowly let go of Portia and went to take his hand.

Portia was in John's arms and waved. "I'll see you soon I promise Harry."

Harry turn and wave little. He glad he say bye to Sylvester, before he leave.

The man took him outside and he shake when he see back road but man pull out stick. "Now for our ride."

Harry look in shock, big purple bus, come out of nowhere. He not like bus at all. Not at all.

Man took him on the bus, and there were many odd people. He think them people, but some not look like, like ones in his books. He bury his head in his bag, when in seat, he scare to look up and see the odd people. He just want bus over, he want to be off bus, at new home. Miss Portia promise this man nice, but he scare, she say that before.

They arrive at old house and he led in. He look about, so many books, but no doors, he confuse. A door appear behind books, and he led up stairs, where there many doors. Man pointed at one, say bathroom, and other, say his room.

He open door. "And this is your room. There aren't many toys, but I assume we will shop tomorrow."

Harry look around little blue room, and see teddy on bed. He not have teddy before. Miss Anne let him cuddle with her old one though.

He cried silently when odd like creature appear like bus. It speak. "Master I find what I can, but there not much."

Severus nodded. "Harry this is my elf Wobbi, he will help take care of you. He will help you unpack."

Harry shook his head and didn't like the elf."

Severus looked at Wobbi. "Get him unpacked and maybe into a bath before lunch."

Wobbi turned to him when the man was gone. "Here little master, let me have bag, I get you unpack."

Harry shook head. He not let goblin have it, goblin eat it. Well he think goblin, that or troll, but troll eat people. He hope be goblin.

Wobbi was worried. "Master be upset if I don't unpack. He tell me to unpack."

Harry not want master to get upset. He now scare. He remember other Uncle be master too. He give goblin bag, but he watch, he know where stuff went. He always keep pack, only Miss Anne he unpack, he know he be gone soon. He not like it all when goblin take him to bathroom, he not let anyone in bathroom, but Miss Anne. Men hurt him, men not be in bathroom, Miss Portia say very bad of them.

Goblin finally say. "You take bath. I go make lunch."

Harry nodded.

Goblin make clothes appear. "Little Master take bath, and come down when done."

Harry not like this, and soon as alone, he quickly get in bath. He miss Sailor, Miss Anne give him bath toys, included his rubber duck. But he leave duck behind, he only have time to get kitty or duck, he got kitty. He not too sad, he save kitty, and he not want to be in bath too long. He dry and change, but back in room, he pack bag. He sit down on bed, eying teddy, and was reaching for it when door open.

Man came in. "Harry why is your bag packed? I told Wobbi to unpack."

Harry shook his head, scare he be hurt.

Wobbi come. "I do, but he not like, me tell him to come for lunch."

Man sighed. "Come along Harry, we will have lunch."

Harry follow man down to kitchen, where he find sandwich and milk. He slip piece of sandwich in his pocket, he not know when next be fed, he need to keep some. If he not be fed till tomorrow, he have bread, he learn long ago to do. When he finish, man took him out to garden, where there was not much but old swing. He watch in shock, as man make rock, turn to ball. He not like, he not like odd things, not at all.

Man handed him the ball. "You can play out here until dinner time. I have to work, so Wobbi will keep an eye on you."

A**n: Yes the grammar is intentional, and will not change, so do not ask. It reflects the badly abused mental state of Harry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, even if this is an adoption, there will be changes and this is my first story. Some tiny little bit of support, would help. Please.**

Harry looked at the door where man go. Then down at the ball in hand. He put the ball down and look around. He know he better do chore. He ate lunch, he want dinner, he better be working. He see weeds, there some in garden under the tree, and he head over. He work very hard, he weed the garden, maybe he get dinner. He know ball a trick, it test, make sure he do what he meant to. He hope he to weed, he not sure, but man not tell him. He hope man happy he work, even if he do wrong one, see he not bad.

He start. He know which plants to touch, he know which flowers, he be very careful. He not want to hurt flower, they pretty, and man get upset. He was working very hard, when he hear sound, and he scare at first. He not sure what sound is.

He peek head around tree and see a little ball of mud at first, but move. Mud no move.

The little ball make sound. "Meow."

Harry realize it kitty. Kitty very dirty and very small he see.

He moved towards kitty, not want to scare, he know kitties can scare easily. He see not baby, but just small, well he think no baby. Miss Anne teach him, tell him about kitties. Feeding kitties was his only chore, and make his bed, with her. Kitty very skinny, like no eating, and he see kitty missing part of ear. He like Toto, he be missing one eye too. He very worried about kitty.

Kitty let him pet him. He very scare, he shake a lot, like Harry shake. He knew, it scary around new people, he wonder if people hurt kitty too. Miss Anne tell him, many of her kitties be hurt, before she take them in.

He pet kitty. He remember what John say, kitties need name. He name his kitty Carrot. He orange under dirt.

Kitty was so cold, and so hungry, he need to help. He know if he take Carrot inside, man find, and take to shelter. He lost Toto, no lose Carrot too. He see shed, but it lock, and he could not put him in. But there hole in tree, and he think of a bird, and think kitty be warm there too. He take some sacks, by the shed, and put in tree like nest. He not sure Carrot like, but put kitty in tree, and kitty settle into blanket.

He found a pot base, and put water in, for kitty. But he know kitty hungry, and took sandwich out. He not sure he get dinner, but kitty so hungry, kitty needed to eat. He just wait till breakfast. Carrot his cat now, he make sure Carrot okay, Carrot need to eat.

He not sure kitty eat sandwich but kitty sniff and eat. He pet Carrot on head.

He watch kitty, as kitty curled up in blankets, for nap. He wish he could take nap, he take one with Miss Anne, he very tired. But he know not, he need finish weeds, before man comes back. He headed back, he know kitty was safe, and have to keep kitty safe. He worry, what happen to his kitty, when man sends him away. Miss Portia would come for him eventually. He never say long.

He was not done weeding when man came out. He saw man, and he scramble to pull out last ones, in that little garden. If he had not found kitty, he could have done second one, but he have to help kitty. He hope man no mad.

Man looked at him. "What are you doing Harry? You were supposed to be playing."

Harry looked at him shaking. He do the wrong chore?

Severus sighed. "Come along Harry, it is time for dinner."

Harry happy. He know he right, he do work, not play. He do wrong work, but man still happy, he get dinner. He save some for Carrot.

Inside troll put the plate down in front of him. "Hope little master likes spaghetti."

Harry think of Miss Anne, he not like her pea soup, but she make yummy spaghetti. He miss her so much. He look at the meat, and he think of Carrot. He think Carrot like more than peanut butter. Miss Anne never let him feed kitties from table, they have special food to eat. But he have no special food, and Carrot die, if he no eat something. He think Miss Anne happy with him if she knew.

Man watched as he finished and stopped him from doing dishes. "No Harry, Wobbi can do those."

Harry nodded a little. He very small, need to stand on chair. Man must be worried he break dishes.

Man lead him outside and hand him ball. "How about you play this time until dinner?"

Harry take ball but he watch man.

Man shook his head. "I am going inside to finish a few things. Play for a bit Harry."

As soon as man was gone, he put ball down, and go to tree. He take out the two meatballs, but find Carrot asleep still. He fill up the water, and put down the meatballs, know kitty will wake up and eat. Again Harry wish he could sleep, but almost bed tie, he hope he sleep soon. He go to work, picking the last weeds, around the tree. And then he start on the new bed, not done before man came out.

Man just shake his head when he see. "Come to bed Harry. In the morning I am sure you will play."

* * *

><p>Severus had never been so exasperated in all of his life. And considering he was a teacher, that was saying something. When he found out about Harry, he had to come for him. He owed it to Lily, he had been shocked when she named him a guardian, but third after Sirius and Remus. He had been like a brother to her, but him and James had bad blood for years. He was so grateful for the Bones family. It seems Portia's fiancé belonged to the family. His mother was the younger sister of Henry Bones, the father of Edgar, Amelia and Robert. Severus and Edgar had been friends before the man had died in the war. He hadn't been certain he was the right person for Harry, but he took him. Lucius thought it would be good for him, as did Albus, but both promised to find Remus. Remus couldn't have custody, but he could help Severus with Harry.<p>

Severus had gone to bed wondering how he was meant to get through to the boy. He told Harry to play, had given him a ball, but he wouldn't. He knew he would have to take Harry shopping in a day or two, he needed some toys, perhaps that would help.

He was surprised in the morning when Dobby appeared. "Dobby what are you doing here?"

Dobby had a package. "Mistress sent me with this."

Severus took the package from him. "And what is it that Narcissa is sending me?"

Dobby smile. "Mistress think you need stuff for little boy. She be sending some clothes and toys for little boy."

Severus should have known. "You can thank her for me."

Dobby bowed. "She and Master Lord Malfoy tell me they expect a visit soon."

Severus shook his head. "I assume we will in a few days."

He had no idea, he had seen how Harry had reacted, to the bus. And he didn't think apparition or floo would be any better on him. He would need help though, and Narcissa was a mother, she loved her little boy. She had relied on Dobby during the war, he was Draco's nanny elf, but she had always been hands on. Lucius even had been, he was a very different man, behind closed doors.

Severus watched as Harry came down the stairs. He still looked so petrified, and he drew away, when Severus even came close to him. Severus had grown up in an abusive household, but his father was mainly verbally abusive, and nothing like what he assumed Harry went through.

He led Harry into the kitchen. "How about we have some breakfast?"

Harry just took a place in the chair from the day before.

Wobbi put some pancakes and bacon down in front of them. "Special ones just for little master. I hope he likes."

Severus noticed Harry's had blueberries making smiling faces "Wobbi thank you."

Harry started eating, well after he did, though he stopped whenever he was looking. Severus was reading the paper, but he took a peak every once and a while. He swore he saw Harry slip some food into his pocket, and wondered if the boy was scared, he'd not be fed again. When Harry finished, he sent him out to the garden in hopes he would play this time. Most parents fought with their kids to do chores, it was his luck, he ended up with the child who seemed to think he was a house elf.

He came up for lunch, and found he couldn't see Harry out in the garden, and asked Wobbi. The little elf didn't know, Harry had just been wedding the garden, and they both knew he couldn't get out of it.

Severus went into the garden and saw Harry looking inside a tree. At first he thought. 'There must be a bird in there.'

But then he heard a faint. "Meow."

Severus realized there was a cat. "Harry?"

The little boy turned to look at him, terror filling his eyes.

Severus could see a cat, who looked to be missing an eye, and remembered his neighbor was missing a cat. "Harry, you can't keep the kitty."

Harry looked down at his feet, and had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Severus took the cat from the tree. "I will be back soon. Wobbi will feed you lunch, and then you can have a nap."

Severus went to take the cat, reminded his neighbor had been looking, for one of her cats. Sure enough it was hers, she had been worried as the cat had one eye, and had never been outside before. When he got home, he found Harry in bed, but Wobbi said he'd not eat, and had cried himself to sleep. When Harry woke up later, he cried any time Severus came near him, and when told to color, he did a picture of the cat. Severus had no idea what to do, he knew this was a bad idea, he had no idea how to be a father.

He went and placed a floo call to Albus. "There has to be somewhere else for him. I am sure Molly would be able to offer him a better home."

**please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please continue to show some support and review, I am new and the support means a lot.**

Albus didn't like this, he wanted Severus to keep Harry, but he agreed. He had spoken to Molly, who had been happy to take Harry, for now. She thought he would stay, but Albus hoped it wouldn't be forever. He and Lucius both agreed, having Harry would be good for him, but he was stubborn. Even if Remus came, Harry couldn't be with him alone, because of the laws. But Severus was stubborn, and he needed to be given a push in the right direction, and he would be. He just didn't need to think he was being given a push.

Severus went to take Harry to Molly's. He had no idea why, but he had arranged to meet with the social worker, the next day. Albus had pointed out, Molly would need to know all she could, to help Harry out. He knew perhaps he should have listened to the woman more when she tried.

He looked at Harry when he summoned the bus. "You will like this new family."

Harry wouldn't look at him at all.

Severus tried. "There is a mum there, and she is a really good cook. And lots of little kids for you to play with."

Harry for some reason began to shake even more.

Severus tried to remind himself to be calm. "I bet they have some animals around too. I know how much you like animals."

Harry just watched the bus come in front of them.

Severus took his hand and helped him on and into a seat. "I packed your toys, from me, and from Narcissa. They are all for you."

Harry just laid his head against the suitcase.

Severus watched him, as the bus went, and reminded himself this was better. Harry had done nothing but cry, when he was near him till now, since he took the cat. He knew Harry liked cats, one of the few things he remembered Portia saying, perhaps he could have listened better. He would speak to her, and hopefully what ever she told him, would help Molly. He had taken the cat home to his owner, he was sure Harry understood that, he should have. The cat didn't belong to them, they couldn't just keep it, because Harry liked the little fur ball.

When they got to the Burrow, Molly and her entire brood were in front of the house. He knew some of them, her older two were now in school, and he had known the couple since the war. They hadn't been in the war, but Molly's brothers were, he was friends with Gideon.

Severus made Harry look. "Harry this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and their kids. You're going to stay with them now."

Molly knelt. "Hello Harry, welcome to our home."

Harry just looked back and forth between him and Molly.

Severus handed over Harry's bag from him and Narcissa, and the suitcase to Arthur. "It is all we have for him. If you need some money…"

Arthur took the bags. "Albus already offered, and we said no. Another mouth is no problem."

Severus knelt and showed Harry the bear. "This is my old bear. He hasn't had anyone to sleep with for a long time."

Harry eyed the bear a little.

Severus pushed it forward. "I think I can trust you to keep care of him."

Harry tentatively took the bear, and hugged it to his tiny frame."

Molly came to his side. "Come along Harry, it is lunch time, and I'm sure you're hungry."

Harry reluctantly followed her into the house with her sons.

Severus watched and said quietly. "Lily would have approved, she'd know her son was better here."

He left, promising to actually listen to Portia, when he spoke to her tomorrow. She didn't need to know Harry was no longer with him. She seemed truly to care about Harry, and had been anxious to tell him about Harry, when he met with the woman. Harry had not lived with her, but he had been her case for two years, and she'd know him better than anyone else would.

Molly watched Harry over lunch, as her own boys were so boisterous and wouldn't stop moving. Harry sat there, looking like he would be hit, if he even left a crumb on the table. The mother in her ached for the little boy.

Harry got up and went to put the dishes in the sink, but he took a chair to the sink.

Molly reached out to stop him.. "No Harry, you don't need to do the dishes. How about you go and play with the boys outside?"

Charlie had gone over. "Come on Harry, we're going to play ball."

Harry reluctantly followed them outside, but he sat alone on a bench, head buried against the bear.

Arthur held his wife as they watched. "I agree we should help, but I'm not sure how well he'll do here."

Molly sighed. "He needs a home, and Severus said it himself, he doesn't know much about kids. Harry needs some where to go."

Arthur agreed. "He has a place with us. But I think Severus may have been a better home than he gives himself credit."

They watched Harry that afternoon, and with dinner, and nothing changed. Arthur wasn't sure, but Harry was so jumpy around loud noises, and he was no more at ease with the kids than with the adults. He wished he and Molly had more time for the boy, but they had seven kids of their own. Severus may not seem the ideal dad and would be a teacher come fall, but he had more time to devote to the little boy, and a quieter house.

Molly tucked the little boy in that night into the extra bed in Ron's room. "Sleep tight Harry. I'm sure you'll soon feel at home with us here."

* * *

><p>Harry crept out of the bedroom before sun come up. He know it early but he need the extra time. He not sure how he going to feed all these people. He saw, they have no troll, like the man had. The man had let the troll do all the cooking and cleaning. The man didn't make him do any cooking, but he send Harry away. Harry do wrong chore outside, and then Harry cry. He upset man, because he cry too much, and he get sent away. He not mean to cry so much, but he upset, he sad Carrot be dead. He know man take Carrot to shelter, and Carrot now in kitty heaven, with Toto and the others. He so confuse, he don't understand why people hurt kitties, kitties not hurt them. Carrot was a good kitty, he not go in house, he make no mess. Carrot no take extra food, Harry share his food with Carrot, not any extra.<p>

He come down in kitchen. Kitchen odd, like man's house, but he figure it out. He cook before, but not for so many. This be school he thought, why so many kids, but they all have red hair. Maybe uniform. Maybe they would color his hair. He not sure he like that.

He begin. He make pancakes, he make quickly, and make enough for them all.

He make batter, and set table best he could, for all people. He put first pancake in pocket. He not have Carrot to feed any more, but he not sure. He make wrong food, he may get no food, he make sure to put some away. He quickly started on the others. He make many pancakes, there many people for him to feed, so many of them. He not remember any names, except Ron, he the boy Harry share room with. Ron talk a lot.

He was finishing, but no finish cleaning yet, when woman come down stairs. She look very surprised to see him, and he worry, not like the look. He not sure why she upset, maybe she not like pancakes after all.

Molly came towards him. "Harry what are you doing up? You should still be in bed."

Harry shook his head.

Molly looked at what he had done. "Harry you shouldn't be cooking. You are too little, and could get burned."

Harry reach for bear as she close to broom, and he scare she swat him with it. Last group home, he fall down stairs, as woman chase with one.

Molly just motioned him to a chair. "How about you sit down, while I finish? The others are still asleep."

Harry reluctantly moved over to the chair and sat.

Molly went to the batter. "Well the boys will be happy. They love pancakes."

Harry not sure, she not seem too mad, and she being using the batter. He scare, when she start using a stick, and making things happen. He only seen man's stick once, when he turn rock into ball, but troll make things happen. He not like at all, he not like things happen, not supposed to. He not know what stick is, but he not be liking it at all. Not at all. He whimper when she come near him with it.

Man come down the stairs, and Harry watch, as they talk quietly. He wonder if he be spank now. Maybe it be the man who do the spanking. In many homes man was the one who hit. Women too, but women not as bad, and never the ouchy touch in the bad places, like Uncle.

The man came over to him. "Hey Harry how about we go up and have a bath now?"

Harry looked at him but didn't move.

Arthur offered his hand. "It is the best time of day to have one you know? Everyone is asleep, and you won't be rushed."

Harry stood but didn't take his hand.

Arthur led him up to the next floor "I am sure we have some toys and bubble bath. This is Ron and Ginny's bathroom mainly."

Harry watch as man fill up the tub.

Man tried to move towards him. "Come on Harry, lets get out of the pajamas, and into the bath."

Harry tried to avoid him. The man kept reaching for him, and Harry freak. He remember, Uncle and other men, in bath. Miss Portia say very bad, he say men not come in, very bad of them. Troll not come into bathroom with him when he freak. He move past man, and he hear splash. He know man fall in bath. He very scare, man be very mad at him, he sure to be beat now. He run past Ron and boys, they try stop and ask him what wrong, but he run. He run out of house, he so scare, he know he be beat and beat very bad now. He find shed, and unlike old man's, not lock.

He walk into shed and look around in wonder. Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please continue to show some support and review, I am new and the support means a lot.**

Severus had made his way into London for the day. He needed to speak to this woman, and find out all he could, about Harry. Molly would need to know, he kept telling himself, she would be raising Harry. He owed it to Lily, to ensure her son had the best home and care possible, and he was sure that was not him. But he went to see the woman and see what he could find out. Portia was not working today, but she had arranged to meet him at her apartment, she seemed anxious to see him.

Portia was surprised, but happy when she found out he wanted to speak to her. She was worried about Harry, she had her worries about his new home, and this man. And the fact he hadn't really listened to her about Harry had worried her.

Portia was surprised when he arrived. "I had hoped you'd bring Harry with you."

Severus was allowed into the apartment. "I had to come into town for a meeting as well."

Portia led him into her sitting room. "And he is?"

Severus bit back his anger. "He is with friends of mine, who have a son his age. I assure you, I didn't leave him alone in the house."

Portia knew she had to tone it down. "He won't be there long will he? He doesn't do well with lots of children."

Severus sighed. "I assure you that even you'd approve of Molly. The woman is a mother bear."

Portia shook her head. "Harry's only experience with numerous kids was a group home. He only lasted three days in that."

Severus had never thought of the Weasleys like that. "They are just one family."

Portia brought some tea out. "Harry hasn't began school yet. Most families he was with, had one maybe two other kids."

Severus had never even considered school. "You said he was removed after a few days."

Portia explained, that she usually kept him from group homes, but once. He wasn't a baby, but even a mute, he was young enough usually to place in a home. But unfortunately once she had to, after he had been removed from another home, where he had been molested. He had been chased with a broom, and swatted, by the woman who ran it. He had fallen down a flight of stairs, and broken an arm, why he was removed. He had not been back to one since, but he had suffered a great deal of abuse, other places.

Severus thought of the little boy, being chased by a broom, and thought of the Burrow. He thought of the house, the huge crooked house, with all of the different stairs. And the fact that Molly liked to clean, and likely had a broom often.

Portia motioned to the cat who rubbed up against her. "Sylvester was kind of hoping he'd come as well."

Severus looked at the cat. "I was not aware he visited your home often."

Portia shook her head. "He was one of Anne's kittens."

Severus remembered the name. "You took in one of the woman's cats?"

She shook her head. "Harry hid it in his bag. He knew the cat, like her others, would be put down. They were shelter cats."

Severus' mind was racing. "He was attached to the cats?"

Portia nodded. "There was this old black cat, who slept on his bed. Anne said the cats helped him to finally unpack and feel at home."

Severus thought of the cat in the tree. "There was this cat in a tree, my neighbor's, he has been crying ever since I took the cat."

Portia was surprised when he told her what happened. "You told him what you were doing? That you took the cat home?"

Severus shook his head. "I told him he couldn't keep it. I assumed he understood."

Portia sighed. "He likely thought you took the cat to a shelter, to be put down. You can explain things to him, he is a very smart little boy."

Severus wasn't sure how she could tell, since he didn't speak. But the little boy showed real intelligence, when given half a chance. Anne had been teaching him how to write his letters and some words. He understood a lot, and if you knew how to talk to him, he did communicate. He had been taken back to his Uncle's house, and had shown them where some of the abuse had happened. Severus flinched, when she explained some had definitely happened in the bathroom. He was reminded of what Wobbi told him, not wanting the elf in the bathroom with him.

Portia picked up the cat. "He can speak, it's not medical. He called for help for Anne."

Severus had been told that. "The only time he has spoken?"

Portia nodded. "That we know of. His relatives won't tell us anything. They are in prison for another five years for what they have done."

Severus looked at the cat. "He cared about the woman."

She noted it was not a question. "It was the first time he ever unpacked, took him three months. He finally came to see with her he was safe."

He had been uprooted over and over again. He had never been in a home for more than six weeks, in the two years she had him, till Anne. He never got to get comfortable in a room, or with anyone, before he moved. With Anne he finally had that. He had a room, he had toys, he had someone who tucked him it at night. And made cookies with him. He had someone who was willing to be there for him. For Harry it was the first sign of security, and the first constant in his life, other than Portia. Anne was in the process of adopting him, when she had the stroke.

Severus thought, about taking Harry to Molly, after only a day. He was reminded he'd have taken Harry to school, but he'd have been with him. Perhaps he could have gone to the manor, Narcissa would have been happy to help, until school. But he had no idea.

Portia stopped before he left. "If you ever wish to talk again, I'd like to help. And perhaps you'll bring Harry next time."

Severus was already half way out of the apartment, with his mind on Harry. "I'll consider."

Portia sighed. "If I wasn't working this kind of job, I'd have taken him myself. I truly care about him."

Severus looked at her. "I had no doubt. I know his mother would have been grateful, for the care both you and Anne, showed her son."

Portia stopped him. "You have spoken a few times of his mother. You said you were close like siblings growing up."

Severus sighed. "Lily, she was amazing, she had a huge heart. Harry has her eyes."

Portia watched the man go, and for the first time, felt some confidence in his ability to take care of Harry. Severus didn't go home, he needed some advice, and he went to the one place he could think of. He knew Albus' opinion on the matter, he made it clear, when he asked about Molly. He knew what Lucius' would be as well, but somehow he needed to hear it, right now.

He walked into the dining room as the family was having breakfast. "Luc, I really need your advice on this."

* * *

><p>Harry look around shed. He not see any like this. He think it funny, there be plugs, and lights, but no in the house. But his eyes go to big shelves, full of duckies, many many rubber duckies. He never see so many before. He confuse why out here. He see some toys in bathroom, but no duckies, even with all those kids. He wonder if they are for special times.<p>

He look about them, and he see blue one, just like Sailor. Sailor was first gift from Miss Anne. Miss Anne give him a couple when he there. She not know his birthday she said. Harry not sure what birthday is. He never have one.

He inching towards duck when door open. He scare, he know he be beat now.

One of the big boys was in the door. "Harry there you are. We were worried."

Harry back away.

One of the twins shook his head. "Daddy is not angry with you. He is just worried you ran away."

Harry step a little closer. He not mad? Man not beat him?

Charlie nodded. "Daddy wanted us to find you and bring you in for a bath so you can have breakfast."

Harry begin shake. He remember man in the bathroom.

George realized. "You didn't like daddy in the bathroom with you? That is why you ran away?"

Harry nodded a bit.

Charlie thought. "Dad and Mum don't like us bathing alone when so little. But how about I run the bath, and only come in, when you're in."

Harry not sure. He a big boy, not a man, but still not sure. Big boy and the twin mention the bubble bath, and tell him they not see anything, and promise not to come in when he not in water. He know he need to take bath, or they get mad, he may not get breakfast. He have pancake in pocket, but he not want them mad, and he like lunch too maybe.

Before they go, he look at the ducks and back at them. Maybe he allowed one? He not keep it, he just borrow, he not hurt the duck at all. There were so many, maybe man not upset, if he use just one of them.

Charlie saw where he was looking. "You like the ducks? One of dad's favorites, though I don\t know why."

Harry point at blue one.

George hand it to him. "I think dad wouldn't mind."

Charlie motioned to the door. "Come on Harry. I promise George and I will keep our promise about the bubbles."

Harry follow them inside. He see the others, but none stop him.

Up in bathroom Charlie run tub and put in bubbles. "Okay Harry, we'll be back in a moment or two."

Harry get undressed, as soon as door close, he hope they keep word. He get in tub, and take duck with him, and he wait. They wait two minutes before they come back in, they keep promise, they wait like they say. He see the other twin and Ron in hall, but they not come in, only the other two from the shed. They close the door so they be alone.

Charlie see the duck. "Is that what this is for? Dad will be so happy. He has always wanted to know what they were for."

Harry confuse. How he not know what a rubber ducky for. He show them, how ducky squirt water.

Charlie laugh when Harry accidentally squirt the other boy. "Can't show Ron that, he is already a menace."

Harry look worry, not mean to squirt boy, worried he be angry.

Other boy just laughed. "I may have to remember to use that one."

Harry okay, he happy they not mad at him, and he okay with them in the room. Neither come near the bath, and bubbles hide him, they not see. He like the duck, he maybe get to play with it for a while, maybe he get to stay here for a few days. He not sure he like the house, too many stairs, and so noisy, but he not want a new home so soon again. He not like new homes.

The woman come to door. "Boys get Harry ready; there is someone here to see him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please show your support with some reviews. And the grammar is not changing, didn't in the original, won't now, so please respect me unlike the previous author, and don't ask.**

Severus had known what Lucius would say, the same as Albus, but he had to listen. Narcissa insisted he come, and stay at the manor until school, so she could help. Lucius had found Remus, and he would be back in a few days, he had been in Ireland in a home Sirius gave him. He would come to the manor as well, and hopefully they all could help. Severus was reluctant, but he was going to try, to take care of Harry. He was reminded how much Lily meant to him, and even at school, he had more time for Harry. They would not be going to the manor tonight, as he had two stops for them, before they did. He knew two more moves in a month would be hard, but he was reminded Harry would still have stability, as the moves would be with him. He hoped at the very least, the two stops he planned for Harry and him, would help.

He had informed Albus, of his decision, before he left the manor. The man did little to hide his delight that Severus came to his senses. He was not surprised when he arrived at the Burrow, barely around late breakfast, and found Molly already knew.

Molly ushered him in. "Albus has told us, you have decided to keep Harry."

Severus nodded. "I believe I was wrong to bring him. I promised his mother I'd take care of him."

Arthur spoke up. "We were happy to help, but it seems clear he needs to be somewhere quieter."

Severus eyed the man curiously. "You look as if you were caught in a down pour."

Arthur looked like his clothes had dried on him. "There was a small incident in the bathroom."

Molly saw Severus. "You don't look too surprised."

Severus accepted some coffee. "I spoke to his social worker this morning. I thought that it would help you with him."

Molly looked towards the stairs. "I will go and have the boys bring him down."

Arthur listened as Severus told him some of what he learned. "He has jumped at any loud noises. And in our house…."

Severus just had to listen to know what he meant. "He'll be at school, but my rooms will be quiet enough."

Arthur agreed with him. "Molly is a tad worried about you with children, even if Harry needs more one on one contact."

Severus sighed. "I am starting to get used to the doubts."

He had his own; he had no problem admitting it to the man. Arthur wasn't his wife; he thought Severus could do it, if he tried. He knew all first time dads had doubts, and usually you had a baby, and time to get to this stage. Severus had suffered abuse as a child, not physical but still verbal abuse, and he could understand some. And there would be others around to help him with Harry when needed.

Molly returned, Harry's bag and things packed, and the boys appeared behind her a few moments later. A very scared looking Harry came down, and poked his head around Charlie, to see who it was. Severus wasn't sure how to take his reaction.

He knelt. "Harry I have come to take you home with me. I was wrong to bring you here."

Harry just eyed him.

Severus handed him his bear. "We're going to go home for a night, and then to a friend's, but you'll be with me. I promise."

Harry took his teddy with his free hand and nodded.

Severus stood and turned to the couple. "Thank you."

Harry tried to hand the duck to Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. "I was happy to know what they're for. I think you can keep that little guy."

Harry held it to him and went to leave with Severus but turned and waved a little to Charlie and George.

Severus saw his worry when he saw the bus. "I know you don't like it much, but we'll be home soon I promise."

Harry sat with his head buried in the bear as usual for the ride. Severus thought of the bear, Lucius had reminded him of it, that morning. He had spent a lot of his childhood at Spinner's End, with his Aunt, when his dad was drinking. He lived with the woman after his mother had died. He had spent many a night holding to the bear, when his father had been in a rage, holding to it.

It wasn't his house he first took Harry, but a house down the road. He had spoken to Susan, the woman whose cat it was, and explained what was going on. She had been so happy Harry took care of her cat, and only too happy, to have him bring Harry for a visit.

Susan led them into her house. "Severus, and this must be your nephew."

Severus nodded. "Thank you for allowing us to come. He has been quite upset about the cat."

It took a few moments, in a house with a few cats, for Harry to spot who they came for. He let out a tiny little gasp of sound.

Severus knelt when Harry looked up. "I know you were worried I took him to a shelter, but I didn't. He belongs to Susan."

Susan saw his look. "I am so grateful you took such good care of him, I was worried he might get hurt."

Harry when allowed, went to sit on the couch, and the cat crawled into his lap.

Susan watched, Severus had explained, Harry didn't speak. "Have you thought about a cat for him?"

Severus sighed. "I have considered it."

She explained, her and one of her other cats, went to hospitals for visits. Animals often had a way of helping patients feel better. Severus didn't really need to be told, Portia had explained, about his bond with cats. He could have a cat, students could, so there was no issue. He assumed he'd have to consider one, but he knew Narcissa had a kneezle, a gift from Lucius. He thought the cat could hold Harry over for now.

Severus took Harry home after a photo was taken. "Tomorrow, I promise I have another special visit."

* * *

><p>Harry wake up. He back in room with his man. He not sure, he still not like troll much, but the house very quiet. He be told they leave again, go stay at some big house, for month. The man assure him he come though too. Harry not sure, he little worry. But he happy, Carrot not be in kitty heaven, but home. The lady very nice, she have many kitties, she love Carrot. She take photo, and say Harry come visit, when he in town. He very happy, he not want Carrot in heaven, and Carrot have good home. The home warm, not like tree, and have proper kitty food.<p>

Harry not like, he go on bus again. All his things pack, but so did the man, he have bag too. He don't know where they go, man just say a happy surprise, before go to big house. He so scare of bus, he no see building they get out at, or know he be there before.

He wonder if new home, if man lie, until door open in shock. He see her.

Portia smiled. "I was surprised you wanted to bring Harry today. You were only here yesterday."

Severus shrugged. "I knew Harry was likely as disappointed as you, that I didn't bring him."

Portia knelt down. "Harry."

He look at her, and after a moment, he run into her arms.

Portia kiss his head. "I missed you a lot Harry. And so has John."

John was in the kitchen when they went in. "Hey Harry, I was happy to hear you were coming."

Harry look. He see picture he make at Miss Portia's office, on fridge. He point at it.

Portia smiled. "John told you we would hang it up."

Harry nod. He not sure though, only Miss Anne do that before. He go into sitting room, and he see Sylvester, sleep on window. He happy, Toto in heaven, but both Sylvester and Carrot were safe. Miss Portia nod, so he run over, and sit with kitty. Sylvester wake, and he come and lay in Harry's lap, and begin to purr. Harry like purr, he know mean kitty happy, and he happy too. He can't purr though.

He sad when he have to go over and eat. Miss Portia and man promise he can visit with kitty again before go. He wonder if go with man, Miss Portia always see him, when he need new home. But she also come see him, when he with Miss Anne.

Miss Portia have surprise. "I have a gift for you from Anne."

Harry confuse. Miss Anne okay? He so worry, he think in heaven, like kitties.

Portia smiled. "She was released from the hospital. She left for Scotland but wanted you to have this."

Harry take the bag. He happy. He not want Miss Anne to be in heaven. Miss Anne take such care of him.

Man watched him as he opened the bag. "I had not realized she would be released so soon."

Portia turned. "She had recovered a bit better, and since she'll be with her son, she was released. She missed seeing Harry."

Harry open gift. It be in backpack with picture of lion on it. There be a book, a color book and crayons, and a stuffed kitty in the bag. He go to school, Miss Anne tell him, that year. Man had told him about school, man say he teach at one, and live there too. Harry like gift, Miss Anne give nice gifts, like the ducky he left behind. He wish he see her, happy she was okay.

Portia explained. "Just from the gift shop, but I had told her, about finding out Harry's birthday was in a few days."

John had a gift. "This is from us, for him to open on the day."

Harry look at gift. He not know what birthday is. Miss Anne say the word before, but not know.

Severus took it. "I am sure he will appreciate it."

Portia looked at Harry. "Anne hopes she will get to see you when she gets a bit better. She will miss you a lot."

Harry look at man and back. He miss her too. He hope he see her again.

He allow to go see Sylvester when done eating. He not hear much what they talk of. Miss Portia tell man, that Anne's son agreed, it be good. They live in Scotland, and man agreed, maybe at Christmas time. Harry play with kitty, he just happy, Miss Anne be okay. He like her lot, he not want her to die, she take good care. She keep bed monsters away at night.

Man went to lead him out. "Come on Harry, it is time for us to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Severus saw Harry's awe when they arrived at the huge manor. He wasn't sure about this, but it was quieter than the Burrow, and he needed help. Narcissa was a born mother, nothing like her public image, during the war. He hoped she could help him, and when Remus arrived, him as well. The couple were happy to have them, and had told Draco about the little boy, yesterday. Draco was a good kid, but he had been an only child for so long, and wasn't used to other kids in the manor. He was excited though about having a cousin, which he called Harry, as Severus was Uncle Sev to him. He thought Severus was now a dad, so that made Harry his cousin, and he was happy.

He and Harry were led into the sitting room when they got to the manor. He had no idea how Harry would react to all of this. He saw Narcissa's cat, and Susan's advice about a cat for Harry, rung through his head. He was surprised when Harry didn't go to the cat at first.

Harry looked instead at the big globe Lucius had. He was about to touch it when Lucius came in.

Lucius knelt a bit when Harry pulled back from the globe. "Do you like that? I used to love to look at it as a child."

Harry nodded slightly.

Lucius smiled. "Do you know where we are?"

Harry nodded a little, and managed to point.

Narcissa came over with Draco. "Hi Harry, we're your Aunt Cissy and Uncle Luc. And this is your cousin Draco."

Harry sent a worried look at them and remained still.

Draco smiled. "Do you like horses? I was going to go feed my pony."

Harry looked up at Severus and back, and shook his head, in a look of confusion.

Severus smiled. "How about we go out and see? I am sure you might like them."

Harry went with them, very reluctantly, and kept extremely close to Severus' side. They passed a pool, which Harry's eyes darted over to look at. Draco had been in fact going to the stables, and he had been told his cousin liked cats, and thought he may like horses. He didn't like cats much, his mum's cat was pretty boring, he preferred the horses or daddy's owl.

Harry looked around the stables with a look of total awe on his face. Severus took a carrot from Lucius, and handed it to Harry, encouraging him to feed one of the horses. Harry was pretty reluctant at first, but he put his hand up, so a big gray could eat it.

There was almost a giggle like sound come from Harry as the horse ate it.

Lucius handed him another. "Bolt there would love one too. They don't get treats very often."

Harry moved over to Narcissa's big white mare, and this time didn't pause.

Severus smiled as the horse lowered his nose for Harry. "I think she'd like you to pet her."

Draco saw Harry look his way and demonstrated with his pony. "Like this."

Harry reached up, and he scratched the nose of the big mare.

Draco was always moving. "Harry want to come play ball? Or maybe swim? Or…."

Harry backed away, close to Severus' legs, his body shaking a little.

Narcissa calmed her son down a bit. "How about we go in and we can show Harry where he will be sleeping?"

Draco pouted a little bit, but he agreed, and soon was trotting off to lead the way. Severus remained close to Harry, and the little boy followed Draco, though the shaking didn't slow down. Severus often thought his godson was a bit too full of energy, even for his age, and it seemed Harry agreed with him. But Draco would calm, and it was definitely better than the seven kids at the Burrow, who were all over active.

Harry's room here had been decorated a bit, it looked like the jungle, and had some new toys for him. Narcissa had worked on it, and she promised when they went to school, she'd have one ready for Harry there too.

Severus took Harry's bag gently and said. "How about we let this be unpacked? And we'll go downstairs."

Harry reluctantly handed over the bag to him.

Down in the sitting room Narcissa watched as Harry spotted her kneezle Morgan. "You can see her if you like."

Harry went and sat down on the couch, and the cat came into his lap. His shaking finally ended.

Lucius watched. "I think you'll have to get used to a cat in your rooms."

Narcissa agreed. "And the sooner you get him one the better. You don't want him to get attached to mine and have to leave her."

Severus knew they were right. "I have to take him shopping tomorrow. I assume a cat can't be too much trouble."

Lucius surprised him. "You will have special company for the shopping trip."

Severus realized who he spoke of. "The full moon was last night. I'd have thought he'd need more rest, he hasn't had the potion…."

Lucius cut in. "I sent him some from your stock when I found him. I reminded him he wanted to be with Harry sooner."

Remus had never been one for charity, and he almost refused, but Lucius had convinced him. Severus had made the stock for the man, hoping to find him one day, and convince him to take some of it. Remus had suffered a lot, and with little work, he couldn't have afforded the potion. Looking over at Harry, Severus was glad, he hoped he would be able to help. Harry wouldn't remember him, from when he was a baby, but the man had always had a bond with him. And unlike the Malfoys, Remus would come with them to school, in the fall.

Severus watched Harry as he just snuggled with the cat all afternoon. "Tomorrow, tomorrow is soon enough."

* * *

><p>Harry wake up early. He not like this house, so very big, no sure where everything is. And there many many trolls. He see many of them, at least five, he see they be different. He not sure he even like one troll, but five too many, way too many. He start make bed, and pack his bag, he find last night, when bring him to bed. He grab teddy, and he poke head out door, and look. He see no one, and head into hall, and down stairs. He find self in sitting room, room with the globe, and with the kitty.<p>

He see some of toys on floor. The other boy was very bad, he not put toys away. You always put toys away, or someone get mad. He find box toys were in, and he begin clean, so boy not get in trouble. Boy very noisy, but he not bad, Harry not let him get in trouble.

A troll appear. "Little master what you be doing, you be in bed."

Harry pull away from him.

Troll shook his head. "Dobby not be letting you clean. Little Master should be asleep."

Harry not like at all. Stop trying to touch him.

Dobby look at desk. "Little master color. Little master color while Dobby clean."

Harry see paper and crayons on desk. He nod. He color if troll stop trying to touch.

Dobby begin to clean. "Dobby clean, little master color."

Harry sit at desk, and he see kitty, and he color picture of kitty. He like the kitty very much. He wish he have kitty like her. But Miss Portia say he not lowed a cat of his own. Miss Portia say he have one maybe when he have a real home. But he not have a real home, not yet. Man tell him, they only stay here bit, then leave again. He wish he have kitty of own.

He scare, when the others come in room, he worry they upset. He look around, he want teddy, teddy keep him safe. His man seemed to see what he look for, and reach for teddy, hand it to Harry. Harry hold tight, he not so scared.

Woman pick up picture. "What a nice picture Harry."

His man smiled. "How about we go and have some breakfast? And then you and Draco can have a swim."

Draco bounded into the room. "Mummy I am hungry."

Woman turned to him. "I had the elves make a special breakfast for the two of you."

Harry surprise. In dining room there be pancakes, but with chocolate. He shake head. Chocolate a treat.

Man saw his reaction. "Once in a while we can have chocolate with our breakfast. It's a special occasion."

Harry watch, he sure a trick, but not only boy but the big people eat. He eat the pancakes, he like, never have with chocolate. Miss Anne make, but when she make special, put berries in. Chocolate not for meals, you have for special treat. But he not want them to get mad at him. They taste very good, not good as strawberry ones, but good. Even if a troll made them. He like Wobbi troll's better though.

They take him out to pool and he not sure he like. He be in pool once, Miss Anne take him, but his man use stick again. Harry no longer in clothes, but in shorts, like wear for pool. He no like the stick, he no like this stick at all.

Boy call. "Come on Harry, come into the pool."

Harry look. Very shallow at one side. He walk little in down ramp.

Boy splashing. "Come play, it's fun."

Harry see big floating whale. He see at pool once. Maybe be float on it. He not know how to swim.

Boy smile when he get on. "It's cool, not like the muggle kinds."

Harry not know what muggle is, but not like. Whale start to move. It go deeper, he not like, he not swim. He very scared.

His man saw and made whale move back to shallow and stop. "There you go Harry, it's okay, it wouldn't let you fall off."

Harry scramble off, and get out of pool, he no like at all. He want to sit and float, but it be swimming. He could sink and drown. He not like this at all. His man try to move towards him, but he scare, man might try to put him back in pool. He think pool not scary. Harry run, he run towards door, he need to get away. He not like pool at all. He not want to go under.

Door open and an odd man with light brown hair knelt. "Harry."

**An: Please review. I am open for suggestions on PLOT (not Harry's grammar) of changes you may like.**

**Harry will get a cat next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Remus had been anxious to come to Harry, as soon as he knew. He couldn't come before, too close to the full moon, his emotions were havoc. But Lucius had sent the potion, and though worn, he was doing better. The potion helped him keep his mind in full moons, when taken before, and so he would not have been so tired. But since he was too stubborn, and accepted it after, it only helped with his energy. He knew he could have waited, but knowing Harry was this close, he needed to come.

He had been told the family was out by the pool, and headed through the manor, well with directions. Needless to say, while he had been in manors like the Potter one, he had never been in Malfoy manor.

He was surprised when a very wet Harry opened the door before he could.

Remus knelt down to drink in the little boy, the image of James, but for those eyes. "Harry."

The little boy cocked his head to the side and looked at him, if trying to sort out who he was.

Remus smiled a little. "You likely don't remember me, but you used to call me Uncle Moony when you were a baby."

Harry just stood there looking at him. He didn't back away or shake though.

Severus had come over with a towel for Harry. "Remus."

Remus looked up at the man. "Thank you."

Severus gently wrapped the towel around Harry. "No need."

Remus looked at the little boy. "Done with swimming are you?"

Severus saw Harry nod. "He got a bit spooked."

Remus remained on his knees. "I don't like the water much either. I bet there is something you like here, to show me."

Harry looked a bit unsure at first, but he nodded his head. Severus used a spell, and Harry was again dressed, but the boy didn't really notice. Severus and Remus shared a look, as Harry led Remus towards the stables. Remus had no idea, but Harry's lack of shaking when he met Remus, was shocking. He had not had such a calm reaction to anyone, not even a child such as Draco, so far.

Remus watched with a smile, as Harry went over to see a big white horse. It was obvious he had been before, as the horse lowered her nose, for Harry to scratch her, even before he was given a carrot to feed her. Remus wasn't big on horses, being part wolf, but he smiled.

Narcissa appeared in the door some time later. "Lunch is ready. I assume you'd like to eat, so your shopping isn't rushed."

Severus looked to him. "You don't have to come with us if you choose. You must be exhausted, and need to settle in."

Remus knew he was concerned, and not just dismissing Remus. "I'd like to come."

Lucius turned to him in the dining room. "A room has been made up, for you on the other side of Harry's. The elves settled you in."

Remus turned to his host. "I am grateful for the hospitality."

Narcissa waved him off. "Any help we can give for Harry, we are happy to do."

Draco was pouting as he was not happy to be out of the pool. "It's early for lunch, and I want to swim."

Lucius turned to his son. "You can swim after lunch, when your Uncle has gone shopping."

Draco pouted. "I don't know why I had to get out, just because he was scared."

Narcissa snapped at her son. "One more word, and you will be helping Dobby with the dishes, and not swimming after lunch."

Draco looked at his mum. "Sorry Mummy."

Lucius and his wife shared a look. They knew Draco would have a hard time with this, as good a kid as he was, he was an only child. Draco had been so excited to have a cousin to play with, and Harry wasn't exactly what he was expecting. They hoped as he became more comfortable here, he would start to play more, and he and Draco would become friends. Draco often visited his Uncle up at school.

After lunch they went to floo and Remus showed Harry. "Here Harry, watch me."

Harry trembled against Severus when Remus vanished into flames.

Severus offered his hand. "I promise Harry, he's okay. Hold my hand, and I'll show you."

Harry looked back at the others, but he reluctantly took Severus' hand.

Severus took some floo powder but assured the boy once again. "It's okay, I promise."

He took Harry through the floo, and he felt the boy shake more than ever before, against him when they came out. The little boy's eyes were filled with a mix of fear and wonder, and also relief when he saw Remus was okay. Severus had to wonder, as they took him into the alley, if some part of Harry did in fact remember his beloved Uncle. Harry's fear only grew though as they entered the alley, with all its odd shops.

He led Harry towards a clothing store. "This will be our first stop but I promise it gets better."

* * *

><p>Harry not like this at all. The flames scary, he told not to touch fire, and he walk through them. His stomach not feel so good either. And this place, full of the scary people, from the bus. They all over. And the shops sell odd things, like the sticks, his man use. They go to clothes shop, and he just want to be done soon, very soon. He note like this at all.<p>

He look at other man as they go to book shop. Other man he not sure, but he seem nice. The eyes, they yellow, kind of like kitty. He not sure, not like new people, but man make him feel calm. He say he Uncle Moon, he think, this new man. New man a bit odd, his eyes, but calm.

New man looked at him as they entered the store. "Do you like to read Harry?"

Harry a bit worried. He just look at his feet.

His man spoke up. "I saw the book of fairy tales from Anne. Portia tells me she read to you at night."

Harry nod a little. Miss Anne read him a story before tuck him in.

New man led him over to a kid's section. "How about you pick out a few books? I'd read to you at night, if you'd like.

Harry looked up at the man. He'd read to Harry?

New man knelt and picked up book. "This was one of my favorites as a kid. I bet we could find others about animals."

Harry's eyes look, and he see one with kitty on it. He point at it.

The man took the book. "I think we need at least one more. If I am going to teach you to read, we'll need more."

Harry not sure, but he point, one have a bear on it.

New man seemed happy, and they took him up front. He hear his man mentioned the birthday word again. He still not sure what that mean. They took him next door, to a toy shop, full of many toys. They ask him to choose, but he not know, he not get in trouble. He happy with teddy, and his kitty from Anne, that enough. He watch as they pick a few items, and buy too. Maybe for other boy he think.

The last shop surprised him. They walk into big shop, with cages all along walls, and he see birds and rats of all kinds. He not sure why come, until go further, and there are cages and cages of kitties. He never see so many.

His man knelt. "You get to have a cat of your own Harry, anyone you choose."

Harry shook his head. Him? Miss Portia say when he have a real home. But he not sure.

Man nodded. "You took such good care of the other cat, you deserve it. You can have any kitty you want."

Harry saw the other man nod, and he went up and down, looking at all the cages. There were kitties of all colors. But they weren't right, they not like Toto, or Carrot, they too perfect. Miss Anne tell him, her kitties were special, and some people not like special kitties. He wanted a special kitty like Miss Anne, he want special kitties to have home, and be safe. He know what it like not to be pretty enough.

He go too far and he end up in back room. He very scared. He see a big tank with a huge snake in it, bigger than him he think. He had seen small snake before in house, and one at zoo, but nothing like this. It very big.

He was startled when he heard a voice. "I'm hungry, is he coming back with my rat soon?"

Harry look at cage. Snake speak? No. No.

Snake turn to look at him. "So you can understand me can you little boy?"

Harry shook his head. He not like at all. Snakes not supposed to talk.

Man came into the room with a rat in hand and saw him. "What are you doing in here boy?"

Harry scared, he run and hide under the tables long one wall, scampering as far back as he could. He watch as man talk to a kid, and then he dropped rat for snake. He was scared, but he heard sound, like with tree. He crawled over, and he find tiny kitty, a baby not just skinny. The kitty white with patches of colors. Kitty special, kitty miss half an ear, and only one eye open. His tail kind of look like been eaten. Kitty scare, but like Carrot, he convince kitty to come in lap. He petting kitty when his men come.

The shop owner looked. "The cat is a runt; he will be put down soon. There are better kittens for your son."

Harry sob. He not let man feed kitty to the snake. He not sure why people hurt kitties. He think kitty is pretty.

His man sighed. "Why does he always choose the deformed ones?"

New man knelt and Harry let him pet the cat. "I'd think that was quite obvious Severus."

Harry watched, clutch kitty, hope he keep. He want kitty, he think kitty pretty, not be snake food.

His man turned to the strange man. "We will take him."

The man produced a basket. "The cat is healthy enough I guess. He is kneezle, so he should have a long enough life."

Harry shake head when his man try to take kitty.

His man assure him. "Just until we get home. I promise we are taking your little friend."

Harry let kitty be put in basket. He scare of bus, and road, he sure kitty be too. He happy when they leave. He happy because he have kitty, and because they be going home. They be taking the bus, he not like bus much, but better than the fire. He not like the fire at all, his stomach hurt. He sure kitty not like the fire either if they took him. He sat on bus, with basket in lap, his kitty, all his kitty.

New man watched and asked with a smile. "Have you thought of a name for your little friend there?"

**author note: please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry had shaken his head, when asked if he had thought a name for his kitty. They doubted he had ever been allowed to name a cat before. Severus shared a look with Remus, and had no idea how they would know, if he came up with a name for the cat. Harry not only didn't speak, but those he could write his letters, he didn't know words yet. Portia had told Severus that Harry was quite smart, and Severus thought that he would likely come up with a way, when he chose a name to tell them. He was reluctant to have a cat, he only ever had his owl, but he knew this had been needed for Harry. It was obvious, as they watched him, calm even on the bus, that the cat had been a good idea.

When they got back from the shops, the other bags were sent with Dobby, some to be unpacked before school. Harry wouldn't let go of the cat basket, but they didn't try. Severus had bought a collar, and it was on the cat, so they could find him anywhere he went in the school.

Draco was happier than when they left. "You got a cat? Can I see him?"

Harry's eyes looked up at him and Remus.

Severus nodded. "You can allow your kitten out of the basket now."

Harry took his kitten out of the basket and showed him off proudly.

Draco looked at the cat. "What's wrong with him? He is funny looking."

Harry began trembling, and he looked close to tears.

Narcissa knelt. "Well I think he is pretty special. And a very lucky kitten to have you."

Harry's tears were held at bay, as he allowed her to pet his kitten.

Draco felt bad when he saw the tears. "I didn't mean he was ugly. I think he is pretty cool, a lot cooler than Morgan."

Harry looked at the little boy, and reluctantly allowed him to pet the kitty too. Draco was five, and sometimes he didn't think before he spoke. Though earlier he had been a bit rude, because he was jealous of attention, this time it was an innocent comment. None of the adults chastised him; he had apologized already, without being told. They all knew him; they knew he hadn't meant to be mean at all.

Draco looked around, and he went over to a corner of the room, where there were two baskets. This was their informal sitting room, where there were toys, though there was a proper playroom, and the television room as well.

Draco found a ball and brought it over. "This is Morgan's but she is too old, she doesn't play anymore."

Harry looked at the ball, not sure what to do.

Draco sat down on the ground. "I am sure your kitten would like to play with it too."

Harry sat down with him on the carpet. He put his kitty down on the carpet.

Draco passed the ball to the kitty and the kitty patted it to Harry. He smiled. "Push it back to the cat."

Harry looked a bit unsure, but he pushed the ball to the kitty.

Draco smiled when Harry continued. "We'll have to find the mouse. It was always Morgan's favorite."

Remus smiled as they watched the two boys play. "I thought Harry had been around cats a lot."

Severus shrugged. "I got the impression, other than the one Portia has now, most of the cats were a lot older."

It was the first time, since Severus had brought him, they had seen Harry playing. He was playing with his cat, but he was interacting with Draco as well, though he didn't let Draco get too close to him. The coloring that morning, and slight attempt at the pool, was the closest before. As he watched, Severus was just again reminded this was what Harry needed.

The boys were pulled away from the cat, when it was time for dinner. Harry was a bit reluctant, but he came with them, and to the surprise of a few, he climbed into a chair next to Remus, not Severus as before. Severus was reminded of Harry's calm reaction to the man before.

Narcissa smiled when the boys were eating ice cream after. "I thought you guys might like it."

Harry surprised them when he looked and pointed down at his bowl.

Severus was confused. "A sundae Harry."

Harry shook his head and looked up at Remus and back.

Remus wasn't sure. "Your cat's name?"

Harry nodded.

Severus was a bit surprised. "Sundae?"

Remus thought when Harry shook his head. "Sprinkles?"

Harry nodded with a little smile.

Severus thought it was a bit odd, but fitting. The cat did in fact look a bit like a sundae, and all the colored patches on him, looked like wizard sprinkles. He assumed Harry had just come up with the name, Harry hadn't seen them before, and muggle ones were quite different. He had been wondering how Harry would convey his cat's name, and it seemed Harry solved that.

Back in the sitting room Severus added the name to the collar. "Now that is settled."

* * *

><p>Harry wake up in morning. He look at bed, he find both Morgan and Sprinkles. He love Sprinkles, his kitty, he never have kitty before of own. He need to work extra hard, be extra good, keep kitty. He need to be extra quiet. He not be sent away. He sent away, kitty go to shelter, or man feed him to snake. He shiver, he remember mean man, he try feed Sprinkles to snake. He not like snake. Not only he would eat kitty, but snake talk, snake no talk. Animals no talk, except in cartoons, like Loony Tunes. He think he call kitty Cleo, like other kitty on Loony Tunes, but it a boy and wrong color. Than he see the ice cream, and pretty sprinkles, and think of kitty.<p>

Harry clamber out of bed. He look at his bag, and almost pack, but he don't. He given kitty, that mean he get to stay, he think. But he need to clean, he have to be good, he and Sprinkles need to stay. He be very good to keep Sprinkles safe.

He scare when boy suddenly appears next to him.

Boy smiles. "Harry, it's early, do you like watching cartoons too?"

Harry see he slept on window seat. He not see boy do that. He not sure if boy likes same cartoons.

Draco bounced. "I love the Loony Tunes. Daddy got me lots of movies, and we just got cabor, well I think daddy said muggles call it that."

Harry heard the word Loony Tunes and smiled a bit. He nodded.

Draco tried to take him by the arm. "Come on, come watch."

Harry backed away from him and grab Sprinkles.

Draco shook his head. "Okay just follow me. I'll show you."

Harry followed the boy, he seem nice, he just not touch Harry. Harry not like the touching. Harry worry, the house so big, and he sure they get lost. He not like when go down more stairs, into cellar he think, he shake with memories. But not cellar, it big, with many rooms. Draco take him into room, big television, first he see since Miss Portia's. Soon Loony Tunes appear on screen.

Harry take a seat on far end away from boy. Sprinkles lay down in his lap, and Harry cuddle bear, who he brought too. He name teddy Bo, and kitty from Miss Anne, be Toto, black like her Toto was. Stuffed kitty have both eyes though.

His man appeared in the door some time later. "There you are. We had to ask Dobby."

Harry very scared. He worry man mad at him.

Boy turned to him. "Are you going to watch a cartoon with us Uncle Sev?"

Harry look at his man. He watch cartoons too?

To his shock his man join them. "I guess one wouldn't hurt before breakfast."

Harry look at man. He not think adults watch cartoons. John did, but John special.

His man and eventually new man, who came down, sat with them to watch. His man sat in chair, but new man sat beside him. Harry okay, even though close, he feel okay with him. He see kitty, inch towards new man, and crawl into new man's lap. New man smile, and pet kitty. Harry sure, kitty scare like Harry, of new people too. He think man like kitty too. Maybe kitty like him, cause man have strange yellow eyes, like kitty. He never see a person with yellow eyes, just animals, just kitties.

After cartoon they go up for breakfast. Harry make sure he eat it all, and he no drop crumbs, he remember Sprinkles. He think about Sprinkles, when done, and back in sitting room. He slip pancake in pocket for Sprinkles and take out.

His man shake head. "No Harry."

Harry shake head and look at kitty. Kitty hungry, kitty need to eat.

Man brought out a little blue dish for him and showed him a bag. "This is cat food. We bought it for Sprinkles at the store."

Harry look at the bag. It look lot like the food Miss Anne give kitties. He feed the kitties there too, his job every day.

His man hand him bag. "You will feed your kitty every morning and evening, after breakfast and dinner. Do you think you can do that?"

Harry nodded. He pour little food into bowl, he show man, he can do it.

Severus showed him where he put the bag. "It will be right there for you when you need it."

Boy playing, but Harry see new book, sitting on table. He go get book, and look at new man, he sit on couch. New man tell him, at shop, he read to Harry like Miss Anne did. He went over to new man, not too close, he stay back bit. He show new man book, he read to Harry? He not sure, man might be tired, maybe he not mean it either. Harry not sure. He not know man well.

New man smiled and motioned Harry to join him on couch. "I would love to read to you little man."

**An: So yes, I know it's kind of funny Harry thinks Remus has cat eyes, but he has never seen a wolf before. It will come into play later.**

**And I thought Sprinkles too cute a name not to keep.**

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry had been at the manor for a week. He was still having trouble, he didn't like anyone touching him, at all. But he was watching Loony Tunes with Draco every morning. Lucius was going to arrange, for a television at school for Harry, run off magic because of the school. Severus had never been a fan of one, but after only a week, he could see it was good for Harry. Other than Loony Tunes, only drawing and playing ball with Sprinkles, he would do yet. But he liked to be read to, and his earlier comfort with Draco, continued. They decided to attempt to have a small birthday for him, as they had known he had never had one, the muggle never knew his day.

Though they had considered inviting the Weasleys, it was decided it would be better for Harry not to for now. A gift had arrived from the family though. Portia and John had sent a gift for him as well, when they had seen the couple.

Severus had Dobby wake him up when Harry was waking. "Master, Harry be waking up."

Severus nodded. "Are the others awake?"

Dobby nodded head. "Master Draco be with Harry, and me be waking Remus already getting dressed."

Severus thanked the little elf and got dressed. "And here I used to wish my students could make it to class in time."

Remus laughed as he had been coming out when he said that. "You have met your match on early risers."

Narcissa was also out in the hall. "Good influence on Draco, he's never been an early riser until now."

Harry came out of his door and he looked absolutely spooked when he saw them all.

Draco stopped him when Harry was about to bolt back into the room. "It's okay Harry. Happy birthday."

Harry looked utterly confused at the concept.

The others all smiled and said. "Happy birthday."

Harry shake his head and just held to his ever present teddy bear.

Severus knelt. "It's your birthday today, and we have a very special day planned for you."

They knew he was scared by magic, it was obvious, whenever they did it around him. They did as little as possible, only the elves really did, around him. Severus thought Harry was too young to explain, and for now thought this was the best, for now. Narcissa and Remus weren't certain, but they didn't want Severus to doubt his parenting skills, and were trying to ease into it.

Harry was taken down stairs where the elves had made a special breakfast for him. If it was Draco, they would make made the chocolate pancakes, but they had noticed he didn't like the chocolate ones. The elves made special ones for him.

Harry looked up in surprise at the strawberry pancakes.

Severus smiled. "I spoke to Portia, and she let me know, strawberry were your favorite."

Harry smiled a little and nodded, before he began to eat.

Remus smiled when he watched him. "After breakfast, I think you'll like some of the other surprises."

Draco saw Harry's look of confusion. "We're having a party for you Harry. And we're going…"

Lucius quieted his son. "Don't ruin the surprise, Harry will see soon."

Harry shake a little.

Severus tried to calm him. "We won't take the bus or the fire this time."

Lucius had arranged, for a car from the ministry, for the day. Some in their world had cars, like Arthur, but the Malfoys never did. But Cornelius was always happy to help Lucius out, when he asked for something. They had decided to take Harry to the zoo, something muggle, in hopes he would be okay around more people. There would be more people, but at least normal people, and not the magic.

They could see Harry's surprise when he saw the cars, and he pointed.

Remus knelt at his level. "We will be taking the cars to a special place."

Harry allowed himself to be taken into the car. It looked small, but was big like a limo inside, thanks to a spell.

Lucius whispered to Severus. "Are they coming?"

Severus nodded. "They had sent the gift ahead, but they were thrilled to be invited."

Narcissa smiled. "Who would have thought, that the fiancé of Harry's social worker, would be a Bones?"

When he contacted Portia, and asked about the pancakes, he invited her. She for obvious reasons couldn't come to the manor after. From what he knew, the fiancé knew about their world, often squibs told their families. But it seemed she didn't know, she hadn't mentioned magic, to him. He had thought it might make the day bigger for Harry, if they were there. He seemed at ease of sorts with Remus, and Draco at times, but he was still very scared. He was growing comfortable at the manor, but they worried about a month when they went to school. It wouldn't only be a new place, but there was a lot more magic there, and things like ghosts around him.

They saw his wonder when they arrived at the zoo. "We thought you might like this place."

* * *

><p>Harry shock. He not know what birthday is. But he get his berry pancakes, and now they come here. He not ride the scary bus, or the fire, he not like fire. He not leave the house since he get Sprinkles. He bit worry, even in car, he worry they go again. Sprinkles and all he have back at home. He worry, if he sent away again, Sprinkles alone in home. He not want Sprinkles to be taken to shelter. And he not even have teddy with him. He see all come though, and he hope like shopping, they go back. Or he think, maybe school.<p>

He see zoo when get out. He know what zoo is, he see on television, and in book. He never been to one, Miss Anne say she take, but never got to. He love animals, he want to come, he not sure he would as Miss Anne gone.

He surprise when he think he see Miss Portia. And John?

Miss Portia turn to him. "Hey Harry, happy birthday."

John smiled as Harry clung to her. "We were so happy, we got invited to come."

His man smiled. "We thought you'd like to see them today."

Draco was bouncing. "I have never been to a zoo before. This is cool."

Harry smile a little. He happy other boy like. And very happy Miss Portia come.

Remus led Harry off down the way. "Well how about we start down this way."

Harry like the animals lots. He like big elephant, and giraffe. He surprise when he see a doggy, that he be told called wolf.

New man smiled. "Do you like?"

Harry look, he see wolf in book, but not like this. He look back and forth, between man and wolf. Wolf have yellow eyes too he see, he think only kitties have yellow eyes, but wolf too. He like wolf, like kitty, and like new man. New man read to him lot, he read every night, before bed. He had promise Harry, and he keep promise, like this.

They went to see the snakes before lunch. He see a little snake, no big like some. Little snake seem to talk to him. He not sure. Animals no talk, Sprinkles no talk, and man not hear snake talk. But this little snake, little snake seem nice, maybe okay snake talk.

His man watched him. "You like the snakes I see. Maybe you will do well in my house after all."

Harry not sure what mean, but he nod. Snake not so bad. He not want to eat Sprinkles. Snake be singing silly song.

Portia came over. "I think it's time for some lunch and gifts."

Harry not sure but he wave to snake. He miss look from others. They go to restaurant at zoo.

Miss Portia hand him gift, he not see his man bring. "This is from John and me. I hope you like."

Harry open. He find book about zoo, and a book to practice letters, and a case with kitties on it, filled with new colored pencils.

Miss Portia smile when Harry hug her. "I thought you'd like it."

He told others at home. But he not care about gifts. John and Portia there, and at zoo. They go see more animals, and when done, just before dinner, go to gift shop. He see Draco pick stuff snake, so he too. Miss Portia say goodbye, and he hug, he miss her. He happy though, car be back, not bus or fire. He bit tire when they get back to the big house again. They have pizza for dinner.

There more gift with pretty paper for him. He not sure. Only Miss Portia and Miss Anne give gifts. He worry he get in trouble, if he open. He sure must be for other boy, not for him. He not sure why get so many. But they all be smiling and pass to him.

Draco was bouncing when he open the one Draco give. "You'll like. I'm sure."

Harry find two Loony Tunes movies, and stuff Tweety bird. He smile, he do like. For him?

His man smiled. "We have a television at school, and you can watch there."

New man hand him gift too. "This one is from me."

Harry open little quicker. He find a puzzle of animals, and two new books. He smile, he like.

He get globe, mini size like one in library, from other boy's parents. It had pictures, animals and people, on it though for him. There was a ball and puzzle from the red heads he be told. He not sure why they sent gift, he not sure why he get all these. And he very confuse by big cake, that shape like a kitty, with candles. He very confuse when told to blow out, and they sing song, but he do.

They all clap and say. "Happy birthday Harry."

**An: This is the first deviation from the original. The original they missed his birthday. I hope you liked. They head to school next chapter.**

**Thank you for your continued support, please continue to review. This was inspired by the reviews about the snake from before.**


	11. Chapter 11

The month had passed with Harry at the manor. He had never exactly grown comfortable, but he stopped shaking all of time. Draco had been convinced to sleep in his own bed again, but he and Harry were usually found watching cartoons in the morning. They had thought about school, not only about living at school, but school for Harry. There were very few primary schools in their world, most kids in their world were home schooled, here in the UK before Hogwarts. Remus was coming to school, and he would work with Harry, until he was ready for school. He had worked with kids in the past, kids who like him, few schools would have ever accepted. He had already been reading to Harry every day, and been working with him on his letters as well, which was a start for it all.

On the morning they were to leave, Harry looked so petrified, and close to tears. They were worried, he'd be around so much magic, and other kids. Harry had started to feel comfortable with Draco, but school would be a whole other story.

Harry was in the front hall after breakfast clutching at his teddy.

Severus knelt. "We are going to head to school. Classes start in a few days."

Remus showed Harry the cage. "We have Sprinkles, and all your things are packed. And you will see Draco in a few weeks."

Draco looked a bit upset. "I'm going to miss you."

Harry nodded a bit. For one, along with his teddy, he had the Tweety from Draco and not his stuffed cat.

Narcissa smiled. "I am sure Draco will come for a sleepover at school soon."

Severus shook Lucius' hand. "Thanks for the past month. And for the car."

Lucius ignored the hand and clapped him on the back briefly. "You know we were happy to help."

Harry was lead out to the car and helped into a seat.

Remus explained. "We will be taking a train to the school."

All was okay until they got to the train station and to the platform. Harry gave the same whimper, as when Remus did the floo, here.

Severus offered his hand. "It's like the floo, the fire, I promise Remus is okay and we will be."

Harry looked at him skeptically, but he took his hand eventually.

Severus whispered. "Just close your eyes and I promise it will be done soon."

Severus watched the little boy do just that, and he went at the wall, not at a run as some kids had to do. He felt Harry's hand tighten on his, and his breath quicken, as the little boy must have known they got to the wall. They were through and on the platform, and stopped for a few seconds, before the little boy's eyes opened. As he saw the big train, and Remus safe, he let go of Severus' hand.

Severus and Remus went to take Harry on board the train. He knew there were other staff members on the train, but they kept their distance now. Staff usually took the train, just a few days before the students, they usually came back before the kids.

They got Harry into a compartment but Severus pointed at a door along the way. "That is the bathroom if you need it."

Remus had a basket in hand. "We have lunch from the elves. The food trolley won't be on board."

Harry sat next to the window, clutching his stuffed animals, looking lost as he stared out the window.

After a while Remus took out a book. "Perhaps we can read a bit."

Harry turned to look at him and seeing the book, he nodded his head.

Remus opened the book. "We have read this one so many times, you probably could tell me which word is rabbit."

Harry paused for a moment, and then he pointed at a word on the first page.

Remus shared a smile with Severus and nodded. "Very good."

The book was the one they had chosen at the store, that Remus had said was his favorite as a child. There were a number of fables and stories about animals in it. They did about one a day, so it had taken a few weeks, but they had read most of them twice. Severus watched, well he pretended to be reading a potions text book, as Harry and Remus read and worked together. Remus really was good with kids.

After lunch, Severus went for a bit of a walk, leaving the other two who had both conked out. He was only gone an hour, when he came back, and panicked for a moment, when he found Harry was missing from the compartment.

He was heading down the hall when he heard music. He knew it was Filius and headed that way. "Maybe he has seen Harry."

He was surprised when he found Harry in with the man. Filius saw him. "Ah Severus, you must be looking for my little fan."

Severus saw Harry sitting across from Filius and he had a little smile. "We should get back Harry, Remus might be worried."

Harry got up with a little worried look on his face.

Filius offered. "I think perhaps he had been to the bathroom. He heard my music on the way back."

Harry nodded his head.

Severus smiled He looked at Filius and back. "We will see him at school later Harry."

Harry waived a little at the man and came long.

Remus had woken when they got back, but he didn't look worried. Severus realized, he must have just thought Harry was with Severus. Severus had told Harry where the bathroom was, so he wasn't upset, the boy had gone alone. Harry was so nervous, but once in a while he did show a usual childlike side, with some curiosity. Remus was a bit surprised, but smiled when he heard.

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade, they took Harry to one of the carriages. "We're almost there."

* * *

><p>Harry not sure he like this all. He go bathroom, and he hear music. Little man look like conduct music, but he alone in the room. He not mind little man, he small, like a child. And he make very pretty music too. Now they be riding in carriage, well what man say they call, but no horse. They have no horse or cow to pull, like car, but not like car. He very confuse about it. He see other carriage, he know there other people, not just small man. He not see any of them though. His man say he see later.<p>

When carriage stop they help out. He look in shock, it castle, they at castle. Men say castle, but he not sure. He never been to castle before. He not sure he like, he get lost in manor, castle much bigger. Much much bigger.

His man led him towards the doors. "I will show you the grounds How about we go in now?"

Harry nod. He not sure he want to see more people.

His man see his worry when inside they head for stairs down. "We live down the stairs, near my classroom."

Harry not sure he like. He not like cellars. Bad things happen down there. But this lighted, and not like others.

They came to a painting of a snake and his man explain. "We say the secret word and the painting will open."

Harry watch in shock, as painting open, and there be door. They in big green and silver sitting room.

His man lead him to hall. "This is Uncle Moony's room, this is mine, and this door is yours."

Harry look in room and shock. This his?

New man smiled. "Your Aunt Narcissa wanted to make it special for you."

His man added. "How about we unpack, before we head up for dinner?"

Harry look around room. Big canopy bed with trunk and tables on one wall, desk, bookcases and big comfy chair. There even a bathroom door. The wall though, they all painted, look like globe. Like little globe, have pictures, like polar bears above bed, and camels near desk. His bathroom walls have different. One wall under water, one pyramids with camels, one with stables with horsies, and the jungle.

He unpack, put teddy on bed, and his books up. He look at kitty basket, and when new man nod, he let Sprinkles out. Sprinkles soon disappear, go explore, he like to explore. He very silly kitty, he never see such silly kitty, he play very funny games.

Harry look at little easel. He see paper and pencils on it. He draw picture?

His man noticed his look and shook his head. "After dinner Harry. We have to go up and have a meal."

New man looked unsure as they headed for door. "We could eat down here."

Harry nod. He not want to go upstairs.

His man though shook head. "He has to get used to it sometime. And it will be easier before the kids come."

Harry was fine until he got up stairs and two people come toward them. One very tall, taller than horse. One look like grandpa, long beard.

His man introduce. "Harry this is Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid."

Grandpa bent down. "Hello Harry, we were all excited to meet you, even the ghosts."

Harry whimper. Ghosts? There ghosts? He not like ghosts.

New man knelt as his man angrily whispered at old man. "It's okay Harry. There are a few ghosts, but they're really nice, I promise."

Harry go in hall with them, but look around. He not sure why ghosts here. He thought ghosts were stories, but so he thought magic, and trolls. He not like the trolls still, he only like Wobbi, he sure Wobbi not eat him now. He not be liking Dobby at all. His man tell him Wobbi come to school. If he have to have troll, he only want Wobbi around, Wobbi not eat Sprinkles or him.

He look around the big room. There big round table in middle of room. There few people at table, but he spot the little man, from train. Little man had played the pretty music, and been very nice. He head over that way.

His man was a bit surprised but he raised the seat for him. "Here you go Harry."

Little man turn to Harry. "My little music fan. Do you like your new rooms?"

Harry smile and nod.

He eating and listening when he hear his new man talking to the giant man and hear word unicorn.

Giant man say. "Firenze will be bringing the baby unicorn tomorrow. I thought perhaps you'd give me a hand. Kettleburn can't help."

His man nodded. "I'll come down after breakfast."

Harry not sure. He take a chance, he shake new man's arm little.

New man turned to him. "You'd like to see the unicorn?"

Harry nod his head. He not know unicorn real. But he know they like horsie. He like horsies, he miss them.

His man shared a look and nodded. "I am sure it would be safe for you to go."

Grandpa man agreed. "I think it would be good."

Harry happy, he see unicorn, he like more than those trolls. He not like all people, but he keep thinking of unicorn, as eat. He make sure to be clean and careful, he want to see unicorn tomorrow, not get in trouble. He very happy when come down stairs, and he get to work on art. He like draw, but also like being away from those people. He not mind small man, small man not scary, but not sure of others.

He make special picture for little man, and one for giant. He thank giant for let him see unicorn tomorrow.

**an: please continue to review**


	12. Chapter 12

Remus went to find Harry in the morning. He and Severus had spoken, and decided the unicorn was a good idea. Harry had shown a curious side once in a while, but for him to be so open about it, was a new step. The centaurs weren't openly welcoming, but they liked children, and would never harm one. Besides, it was only Firenze, and he dealt with the school all the time.

He was not surprised to find Harry awake, just that he was still in his room. The little boy was fast at work on the art easel that Narcissa got him. He had done a picture for Filius the day before, but he seemed to be finishing the one for Hagrid.

Harry looked up when he saw him and he went to put down his pencil in worry.

Remus knelt instead. "It's a good picture. Would you like to put his name on it?"

Harry paused a moment and then nodded his head.

Remus smiled. "Well his name is Hagrid. How about we start with the first letter?"

Harry picked up his pencil, and Remus helped him spell. He needed help with some of the harder letters like r and g.

Severus appeared in the door when they were finishing Filius. "Are you two ready for breakfast?"

Harry smiled and nodded a little, picking up his pictures.

Remus came with them. "He is definitely excited to see the unicorn this morning."

Up in the hall Harry went straight for the chair next to Filius, and handed him the picture as he did.

Filius smiled when he saw it. "Thank you Harry."

Hagrid looked at Remus. "Are you and Harry still coming with me this morning?"

Remus nodded. "There is a picture for you as well. Harry is very excited to come."

Harry proved him right, when after breakfast, he couldn't get up fast enough. He was okay until they got outside, and they were joined by Fang. Harry whimpered and pulled away, sticking close to Remus' legs, though not holding on to them. Harry liked cats, and he liked horses, but it seemed dogs were not on his list. Fang was like his owner, huge, but also a very gentle giant. He looked like he could swallow Harry, but he would never hurt a flea, but trying to convince Harry of that would be hard. He wasn't that fond of Hagrid, and his big size either.

Hagrid seemed to understand, and he called off his dog. He led the two of them into the woods, not far, just out to the paddock there. Firenze was to bring the baby unicorn there. It seemed the mother had been killed, and until its herd could be found, they needed to care for it.

Firenze appeared with the baby unicorn moments later. "Hagrid."

Remus saw Harry's shock at Firenze. "Harry this is Firenze, he is a centaur. He and his family live here in the woods."

Harry look up at the centaur with more awe than any kind of fear.

Firenze put down the baby unicorn. "Hello little one. You are one who walks with the stars."

Harry just waved at the centaur.

Remus turned to the baby unicorn. "He seems to have a few wounds along the legs."

Firenze turned to him. "The mother was killed by a lone wolf. The baby seems to have escaped with a few minor cuts."

Hagrid went to feed the unicorn. "He will be in good hands, until we can reunite him with his family."

Firenze looked at Harry and at Remus. "I would like if perhaps you brought the child back to meet my father."

Remus was surprised. "Humans are not allowed in your village. And why would your father want to meet him."

Firenze didn't go into much detail. "My father will come here to meet him. I know he will wish to meet with the child."

Harry looked up at him with a big smile.

Remus shrugged. "I can't see the harm. If he wishes, we will meet with him in a few days."

There had been a time, before the war, the centaurs had been more friendly. Some of the students had even been allowed to study with them. But during the early days of Voldemort, some of the foals had been attacked, and that had all ended. Most animals protected their young, but centaurs were even more protective. They believed all children, not just their own, were sacred. Remus had to wonder, if it was perhaps why Magorian would see Harry, but was confused. He wasn't even sure Hagrid had met the lord of the centaurs before.

Harry was allowed to feed the baby unicorn a carrot, and he was soon giggling quietly.

Remus went to his side. "Time to go Harry, it is nearly lunch time."

Harry came with him, but he waved at Firenze. And he handed Hagrid his picture.

Hagrid smiled. "You are welcome to come visit any time. And I am sure you and Fang will soon be friends."

Harry shook his head when he heard that.

Firenze said before they left. "We will see you in a few days."

Remus and Harry took their time as they headed up to the school. He could see Harry looking around, and wondered what he was looking for. Remus knew there was so much going on in that little mind, and he wished they knew what. He wondered, if when Harry learned how to write, he may communicate that way. But he doubted it, Harry could talk, he just refused. But he hoped one day Harry would talk to them. After they had lunch, he told Albus and Severus about the centaur, and could see they were both surprised.

Albus shook his head. "I have never dealt with Magorian, or heard that term. But I would go, out of sheer curiosity."

* * *

><p>Harry watch as men talk. He not sure why not going any where. He like the horsie man they meet. He think his name be Firzy. He never see something like that, half horse, half human. He wonder, live in house, or stables like horses. He hear, horsie man want to see him again, and his daddy come too. He not sure, he think new man see it strange, but he like. He hope see unicorn again too. He like little horsie. There no horsies here like at big house. He really like the horsies. He not like the puppy dog though.<p>

Harry wait as the men talk. He look around outside, look for swing, but find none. He love swing, he swing in park where ever they go. He want to go on swing, he want to play, he miss. He think maybe kids here too big, they not swing.

He waiting when he see kitty. He not see kitty before, but for Sprinkles.

Kitty look at him. "Meow."

Harry see men busy so he head over to where cat is. Kitty look bit old, not like Sprinkles.

Kitty backed away when Harry try to pet. "Meow."

Harry look in pocket. He find ball. He have Sprinkles toy on him always.

Kitty look at ball he drop, but just sniff at it.

Harry remember old kitties not always play. He take ball back but pass at kitty.

Kitty sniff again, but he pass it back.

Harry be playing with kitty when angry man come over.

Man look at him. "What are you doing to my cat? You leave Mrs. Norris alone."

Harry grab for ball and try to back away.

Man have broom. "Filthy children, trying to hurt my cat."

Harry shake, he not try hurt kitty, he play ball with kitty. He never hurt kitty, he like kitty, he take care of kitties when he could. He just play ball with kitty. He know kitty old, and not all kitties play, but kitty played ball with him. He not even touch the kitty, he promise, he never touch her. Mrs. Norris, must be a girl kitty, he told himself. He not sure why man so angry at him.

He was shaking when another kitty came up. It a very odd tabby kitty, he not sure, but look like kitty have glasses on. Kitty rub up against his legs, and he calm, kitty purring at him. Man not coming closer, and kitty purring for him.

His man suddenly appear next to him, and purring kitty vanish. "Argus, what is going on?"

Scary man point broom at him. "This brat was trying to hurt Mrs. Norris."

Harry shake head. He show his man ball, and pretend to pet kitty. Shake head again.

His man shook his head. "Harry was playing with your cat, not hurting him, playing with her."

Scary man looked skeptical. "Why would he be playing with my cat? This is a trick."

Harry shake head and pass ball back to kitty who bat it back to him.

His man say. "Harry loves cats, all cats. He means no harm to the flea bag, he just wanted to play with her."

Filch shook his head and looked at his cat. "Come Mrs. Norris."

The cat went to follow but turned back to look at Harry along the way.

Harry look up at his man confuse. He not sure why man so upset.

His man knelt. "Some of the kids at school are mean to Mrs. Norris, as they don't like the man. He was worried you would hurt her."

Harry nod. He know some people mean to kitties. He remember man try to feed Sprinkles to snake.

Harry look around for the strange tabby. He not see any other kitties yesterday, but now two. There something odd about kitty, kitty not like any see before. But he could see no kitty around any more. Over to one side he see lady, she be at table at breakfast, next to old Grandpa man. She have glasses, and he remember, not smile much. He thought kitty must have gone, be like Sprinkles, like to explore.

His man straighten. "Come on Harry, we'll go downstairs for a bit. I am sure Sprinkles would like to play."

Harry follow his men down stairs. In their rooms he not see Sprinkles.

New man saw him looking. "She must be off exploring the castle."

Harry think too, but then see Sprinkles, she up on one of the high bookshelves. Harry worry, she may fall, hurt self. He point.

His man saw her and went to get her. "The last thing I need is her knocking over books."

Sprinkles seemed to hear and jumped down on his shoulder, but his man freaked, and Sprinkles was soon hanging from his ponytail.

Harry worry. He scared Sprinkles going to be hurt. Sprinkles so very scared, hanging from man's ponytail.

New man tried to help. "Stop fidgeting, you're only making it worse."

His man ground teeth. "Get him off."

New man got Sprinkles off of him, and Sprinkles jump, and come into Harry's arms. Harry happy, Sprinkles okay, he not get hurt. Sprinkles very silly, he not realize his games, might hurt him. He happy his man didn't hurt Sprinkles. He know he not mean to, he just spooked, but not hurt the kitty either. He miss the look from his men, as he sit in chair by fire, and try calm kitty.

His man grumbled something but went to the door. "I am going to my lab to work."

**an: please continue to review**


	13. Chapter 13

The days at school had been an adjustment, for both Harry, and his guardians as well. Harry had been drawing most of the time, when not reading or working with Remus, and of course playing with his cat. They had gone outside each day, and every time he seemed to be looking for something, but they had no idea what. They knew the last night before the kids came back, would be hard on Harry, as Remus had to leave. It was the full moon, and it was decided he'd go to London. Sirius had built him a special room in Grimmauld's cellar, as Remus had lived there a lot, before Sirius went to prison. Sirius left it in his will, which was enacted under wizarding law when he was in prison, that Remus could live there. Remus had a home in Ireland, James had given it to him in his will, and it had been where he was all this time. Harry was the heir of both estates, but both James and Sirius left Remus cared for. Unfortunately he felt too guilty, about not being able to free Sirius, to touch the money.

Remus was worried about how Harry would take it, when word came from Hagrid, that Magorian was coming. He hoped Severus taking Harry to see the centaur lord, would help to distract him, when Remus was gone. Severus agreed, though he originally thought, to postpone the centaurs.

Remus knelt to look at Harry after lunch. "Harry I need to talk to you."

Harry looked very worried.

Severus had come over. "You know that school will be starting, and the kids will come back tomorrow."

Harry nodded his head.

Remus took a breath. "Before they come back, I have to go away for a bit. I will be back the day after tomorrow, I promise."

Harry tremble a little, and Remus could have sworn, he bit his lip.

Severus tried. "You and I are going to the woods after dinner. The centaurs would like to see you."

Harry turned to look up at him in surprise.

Remus confirmed. "Remember the one we met, Firenze, said his dad wanted to meet you? They will be coming tonight."

Harry had a tiny smile at first but he looked back at Remus and it faltered.

Remus reached out and gently touched the boy. "I will be back I promise."

Harry nodded a little.

They took Harry off for lunch in the hall. Harry had not grown all that comfortable at school, but with them, it seemed to be working. He had always felt some kind of bond, or at least comfort, with Remus. He had never started shaking when Remus was around him, as with others. He had only shown such natural comfort with people like Filius, and the centaurs. The fact he was a bit upset Remus was leaving, was a sign of that. As much as Remus hated it might hurt Harry he was leaving, he hoped that would continue.

Remus waited until midafternoon, before he took off. It was a bit of a hard goodbye, for Remus as well as Harry, but he had to leave. Severus took Harry down to their rooms, and he spent the rest of the afternoon curled up with Sprinkles. He didn't even play with the cat.

Severus took him up for dinner and after he said. "The centaurs are waiting to see us Harry. Are you up for it?"

Harry nodded his head.

Hagrid was waiting for them down by his hut. "Firenze and Magorian should be here soon."

Harry looked at Fang, and for once he patted the dog on the head once, but that was enough for him. Fang seemed to know and backed off.

Firenze appeared with an older centaur when they got out to the paddock. "There is the little one. Father this is the child I spoke of."

Magorian looked at the child, he was an older version, of his eldest son. "You are right, my son, he does walk with the stars."

Severus looked at them as Harry was waving. "I was a bit surprised you wished to see him."

Magorian turned to him. "My son told me of the child. It is not common we see a child like this."

Severus was confused. "Like what? He is not a mute, he…."

Firenze smiled at Harry. "How about we go check on the unicorn little one? I believe he could use a treat."

Magorian watched a moment. "We call it one who walks with the stars. It means one who is so pure of magic, he can read the stars."

Severus shook his head. "You think him a seer?"

Magorian corrected him. "For a centaur, yes. Many heirs are seers, both my son and I are. But not always, some are just our healers."

Severus looked at Harry. "Harry?"

Magorian wasn't sure. "I have never seen it in a human, but he may be an empath. He just has an amazingly pure soul about him."

Severus shook his head. "I didn't need to be told. I still don't know why you wished to see him."

Magorian looked at the boy. "I would like him to come to our village, so that we can teach him."

Severus was even more confused. "Teach him? What?"

Magorian smiled. "Perhaps medicine one day. For now, to be a child, to play, to laugh, to trust."

It seemed almost funny, but Severus knew it would have been a miracle. Harry had forgotten what it was to be a child, if he ever knew. He knew once, he had been a very happy baby, before his parents were killed. He had been born into the war, but in hiding, and he had never known the war. Severus would be happy, if he made a mess, or had a tantrum. He would be happy if Harry refused to eat broccoli, or something else.

Severus sighed. "I am slightly reluctant to allow him to go alone to your village."

Magorian reminded him. "We believe all children to be sacred. Do you doubt he would be safe among us?"

Severus shook his head. "The woods are dangerous. And he doesn't trust many."

Magorian motioned to where Harry was with Firenze. "He is as safe with us, as one of my own three grandchildren."

Severus watched as Harry interacted with the centaur. "I assume it wouldn't hurt. It will have to wait till next weekend."

Magorian turned to leave but looked back. "It is not often, even among children, to find sure a pure soul. Especially in one so badly used."

Severus watched Magorian leave, Harry brought back, by Firenze. He had to wonder, how there was still this sweet child, in there somewhere. In all that fear, he was still this innocent little boy. The way he took care of the kitties, the gentleness he always showed. Severus had to wonder, what he may have turned into, if he had not been saved from that abuse this early. He shook away the thought, Harry was away from it, for good.

He led Harry back towards the school. "Next weekend you are going to go with the centaurs to see their homes. They seem to like you a lot."

* * *

><p>Harry like the horse men. He not get to meet daddy really, Firzy took him to see unicorn, but he seem nice too. His man tell him, he get to go see horsie village, next week. He get to see, if they live in stable or house, like he wonder. He still confuse, he not sure, if they live like horse or men. He hear his man and giant man, giant man say not even he been to village, humans never go. Harry not sure why he get to go. He happy though. Firzy tell him there are little horsies there, Firzy be an Uncle, he have no foals he call them. Harry know foal mean baby horsie.<p>

Harry scare the next day though. It afternoon, and his man say, the kids arrive soon. They go up for dinner in the hall, with the other kids. They be older, much older, Harry not go to school with them yet. He promise Harry sit with teachers.

They head up for dinner and he see person but not kid. It new man. He wave.

New man came over. "Hey Harry, did you have fun with the centaurs?"

Harry nod. He have fun. But he miss new man.

His man looked at him. "I thought you'd be gone until tomorrow. You look tired."

New man smiled. "I thought it was a good idea to be back for the feast. Besides I missed someone."

Harry look at him. New man miss him? Maybe he missed his man. Harry not sure. He miss him, but new man miss him?

New man looked towards the hall. "Are you ready for this Harry?"

Harry shake his head.

His man tell him. "The kids aren't in there yet Harry."

Harry go with them, into hall. He see change, no big table any more, there be four long table down room. And up on stage, there another table. His men lead him onto stage, and he be put in a chair next to new man, and empty chair. He wonder about empty chair. He look around, as the teachers come, and he sad. He not see small man, or the grouchy lady, with the glasses.

His man watch him, and he see where he be looking. Harry wonder if the man be worried about them too. Small man always sit next to him. He see the small man's raise seat next to him. He like small man, he be grown up, but small as Harry. He like very much.

New man say. "Filius is part of a special ceremony. He and Minerva will be at the table later."

Harry nod. He happy, he miss little man, if not there.

His man point from other side of new man. "Look Harry, the older students are coming in."

Harry little scare. There so many of them. They all so big. He worry they hurt him. No swings make sense, they go big.

New man hold hand. "They can't come up here."

Harry surprise. He see two of the red hair boys from summer. They go here too? He thought the other place a school. He wave a bit.

New man saw him wave and saw the boys wave. "You remember Bill and Charlie? I am sure they will be happy you do."

Harry nod. Charlie be the one who help with bath. He and the twin give Harry the duck. They nice.

As the kids sit, small man come in, and with another kids too. He watch as old hat sing silly song, before hat put on each kid, and shout word. He not sure, but different words, and they go to one table. He think song pretty silly, but not know why. When song done, hat taken away, and little man come sit next to him. Teachers be call, and stand, meet students. His man call, and Harry here his name too. He not stand.

Little man see he worry and squeeze his hand. "It's okay, I know it can be a bit scary up here."

Harry nod. Little man also scared?"

Little man seem to know. "When I first became a teacher I got nervous up here too."

New man put some food down in front of him. "Here you go Harry."

Harry start to eat. He be very quiet and very careful. He make no mess. There so many people. He need be extra careful.

New man notice when done and say. "Would you like more Harry?"

Harry shake his head. He not ask for more. He be good.

New man saw he still worry. "You know Draco is coming this weekend for a sleepover. I am sure he has missed you too."

Harry smile little. He miss other boy, he nice. Other boy watch Loony Tunes with him, and play with Sprinkles. He happy he come. Harry keep think about him, as eat dinner. He have some ice cream, but only as his man insist, he not ask for special treat. He happy when leave the hall. He not feel good till back in room. He find Sprinkles, and curl up with him, by fire. He have chair there.

He hold Sprinkle. He be extra good with other kids there. If he bad, he sent away, and Sprinkles go to heaven. He need protect kitty.

**an: please continue to review. I promise for more Filch interaction, and Minerva, coming up.**


	14. Chapter 14

The three days school had been in; Harry had refused to leave the rooms. They hadn't pushed the issue of having meals in the hall for now. They hoped though, when Draco came, he may go out of the rooms again. He needed to get used to the other kids, he couldn't stay in the rooms, but they would ease him into it. They were hoping that Draco would work his magic again. It had been slow at first, but Draco had definitely helped that summer, when they were at the manor. He had got Harry watching cartoons with him, and playing ball with his kitten, and drawing more too. Perhaps having him here for the night, and wanting to see the school, would help. Draco had been there a lot, but he had never had a cousin to play with, and it would be a new experience for him too. He loved to come visit his Uncle, but he was definitely more excited this time.

Harry seemed quite happy, well for him, when he found out Draco was coming. Well he had known, but when they reminded him, he was coming. In the morning Draco was to arrive, Harry was out coloring instead of in his room, and Severus spotted something.

He smiled when he saw Loony Tunes sitting on the television. It had been in a cupboard till now. "You remembered Draco was coming?"

Harry looked up and nodded his head with a small smile.

Severus looked down at the picture, not sure what to expect. He saw a person and a cat. "Is this for Draco or your Uncle?"

Harry shook his head, and continued to color.

Remus had come into the room and shared a look with him. "Hey Harry. Can I see your picture?"

Harry showed him his picture.

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure who it's for."

Harry gave them an odd look, like an angry look. They have never seen him angry before. But then he point at man.

Severus realized the man was holding a long stick, and realized it was a broom. "Mr. Filch, the picture is for him?"

Harry smile and nod, and he wrote the word to. Remus remembered he had helped Harry with the other names.

Remus knelt down. "I'll help with that. I am sure he will appreciate it."

Severus shook his head. "He will not know what to do with it."

Severus doubted the man would believe it, may think it a prank. He had worried Harry would want to hurt his cat. The man was not used to anyone being nice to him; even the staff avoided him, as he was a grouch at best of times. He had come from an old blood family, but when they found out he was a squib, been beaten and kicked out. It was the beating which left him with the limp. He seemed to think any mess in the school, was a personal attack on him, and he always chased after the kids. But for some reason Harry seemed to like him.

They were happy Harry wanted to leave the rooms, even if it was to go and find Filch. Draco and Lucius were on their way, and would have come down here, but they would meet them on the way instead.

Harry spotted Argus up the stairs and went to see him.

The man stared at him. "What are you doing boy?"

Harry backed up a little but he tried to hand him the picture.

Filch looked at it like it would blow up. "Litter for me to pick up."

Severus growled. "Just look at it."

Filch reached out and took it, and looked at it like it was some kind of foreign object. "He made this for me?"

Harry nodded his head and looked down at Mrs. Norris. The cat had actually begun rubbing against his legs. He looked up hopefully.

Argus grunted. "I assume she'd like if you pet her."

Harry pet the kitty with a smile. Filch stood looking at the picture like it might bite him. He looked relieved when Lucius appeared, so he left.

Draco smiled when he saw them "Harry, I missed you."

Harry turned to see the little boy and he waved at him."

Lucius laughed a bit when Severus told him what happened. "No wonder he looked like that. Draco, be a good boy for your Uncle tonight."

Draco turned to his dad. "Yes Daddy, I promise."

Lucius could have remained, but he decided to head out. He and Narcissa loved their son, but they were hands on, even with a nanny elf. He had actually promised to take his wife out for a day and evening on the town. They had often joked, since Severus refused to have a personal life of his own, the least he could do, was help theirs. Severus loved being an Uncle, even if he didn't seem the sort, and helped often enough.

Charlie spotted them and came over as they were about to go downstairs. "Hey Harry, I haven't seen you in a few days."

Harry wave shyly at him.

Charlie knelt and looked at Draco and back. "Is this your friend?"

Harry nod.

Charlie smiled. "You know my team has quidditch practice after lunch. Maybe the two of you would like to come watch."

Harry looked nervous about it.

Draco smiled though. "Yes, come on Harry, it is so cool. It will be so much fun."

Severus was about to say something, but Harry nodded his head.

Severus led them towards the dungeons. "I am sure Draco will be happy to watch a cartoon with you before lunch."

Soon the boys were curled up in front of the television. Severus had been reluctant to have one here, Lucius had arranged cable that worked on magic even, but it had been a good idea. It was only the second time that the television had even been turned on, well by Harry, that is. Harry preferred to color, or be read to, or play with his cat. He was starting to show an interest in his puzzles, in the past two days, as well.

At lunch time Severus looked at Harry. "I think we should eat up stairs. Draco hasn't got to eat in the hall before."

* * *

><p>Harry not like hall at all. He not like all kids, but he not have to, since the big meal. But he not want other boy think him a baby. Draco, he remind self, name Draco. He not sure what quidditch is, but he not sure he want to go. But Draco say cool, Draco want to go, Draco smile. Draco his friend, he think, he no sure. Only kitties his friends, before now, now maybe Draco. He no have a human friend before. He want one. He want Draco smile, he want Draco happy, so he be friends. He go, so he make Draco smile, even if scare.<p>

He not like the hall, but he sit quietly. Draco be smiling, he like roof, and kids. He talk very much, sit next to Harry, where small man used to. He see small man, on other side, of Draco. He not seem mind that Draco take his spot.

After lunch his man looked at them. "Come on, we'll go to the pitch."

Harry still scare.

Draco look at him. "Come on Harry, you'll like, it's so cool."

Harry nod head. Draco no think him baby.

His man lead to doors. "You have to come out and play outside more Harry."

Harry look at sun. He not want out when kids out here. And there no swing. He come if there swing to play on, but no swing.

New man said. "You know you will see the centaurs next weekend. I bet Draco would think that cool."

Harry look at Draco. He like centaurs? He did like ponies.

Draco smiled. "Cool. I have never seen them before."

Harry walk with them. He not know what the quidditch is. He not sure what so cool of it. Was it cold out? He have jacket? He very confuse. They go to odd place, he see when out, before kids come. Have big stands, where people can sit, and odd field. Not like football. There hoop up in air. He not see Charlie, or anyone. He not sure what this about. But Draco keep point, he keep point at field.

Charlie, and others come out, and hold sticks. Harry see them brooms. Harry shock, when get on broom, and they fly. He not think you fly. He see ball fly, but he watch fly, very confuse, how people fly. Not on airplane.

He see odd gold ball and point. It very tiny. Hard to see.

Draco seem very excited. "Harry saw the snitch. Harry saw the snitch."

His man look at him. "Faster than Charlie. You better be a snake."

Harry confuse. How be a snake? Magic turn him to snake? He not like that much. Maybe why snakes talk to him, they once be humans.

Harry watch. He watch as they zoom around. He watch, and he spot gold ball, few times. He see Charlie try catch it.

Draco was very happy when done. He all smiles. "That was so cool. I want to play when older."

Charlie come over when down. "Hey Harry, how did you and your friend like the game?"

Draco piped up. "Harry saw the snitch every time before you. He was so quick."

Harry not sure, but nod. He not sure why happy.

Charlie smiled. "We will have to train you be a little seeker after me. You can come watch any time you want."

Harry nod head bit. Might be fun. Not others around, not scary.

His men led them back inside. "There is some time to play or do a craft before dinner."

Harry not sure, Draco no color much, at big house. But Draco color here with him. Draco say, since he see broom game, Draco color now. Draco color picture of game. Harry drew swing, he put in tree. There swing at his man's house, he no go on, but there one. Maybe park nearby. Maybe man find him swing. He want to go on swing. Draco draw good picture.

His man saw his picture and looked. "A swing?"

Harry nod.

New man saw. "Is that what you have been looking for outside?"

Harry nod. He keep looking, he hope, but no find.

His man smile. "We will find a swing for you Harry. The other kids here are too big, but we can see to one for you."

Harry smile bit. He like swing lot. Miss Anne take to park for him.

Draco look at picture. "A swing? I have only been on the one in Uncle Sev's back garden."

Harry see Draco look at his man. His man have back garden. His man Uncle Sev?

His man nodded. "My Aunt had it for me. It's old, but it still does the job it seems."

Draco shook his head. "Coming to see you at school is so much more fun."

He see Uncle Sev is his man. He know they say his man's name. But he not Uncle. Uncle make him shake. He not like Uncle, Uncle hurt bad. Man just his man, not Uncle, just his man. His man and new man, just that, not Uncles. But maybe nice Uncle for Draco, not hurt Draco. He no need another Uncle, he like his man. Well his man no hurt him. He be very good, his man not hurt him, he no be sent away. Harry feel bit better go up for dinner. They have movie night after, with some popcorn, new movies, not Loony Tunes like before.

Bed time Harry look at Draco in bed next to his. He hope Draco be friend. He have Sprinkles, but he want friend.

**An: Thank you for your support, I hope you continue.**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was very sad when Draco leave. He told Draco come back soon though. He no have friends here at school but Sprinkles. He leave room, for dinner every night after Draco leave. As long as sit next to little man and one of his men, he okay. He see Charlie, he wave, but not go with. He wonder if see ball game again. He think it kind of neat, he never see people fly before, bit scary. He hope see again soon. But he don't know. He know he see centaurs soon. He like the horsies. They promise he come see their village this time.

On Friday his men want him to come out. He know he see centaur today, but not till dark time. He see centaur at dark time before. He scare, but no make angry. If angry, they no let him see Firzy and daddy centaur. He want to see Firzy.

He surprise when he see little man and Charlie out. He wave.

His man led him towards Hagrid's hut. "We have a surprise for you Harry."

Harry look up at him in confusion.

New man point at tree not see before by hut. "Filius helped us with it."

Harry know no see tree before. But what in tree was surprise. He see playhouse, with slide, and swing. He look up in surprise. For him?

His man smiled. "We knew you were missing it. Filius helped make it for you."

Little man smiled when Harry look. "I thought it would make you feel more at home here."

Harry ignore house and slide. He go to swing. He sit but he no have Anne to push.

Charlie smiled. "Would you like me to push you Harry?"

Harry nod. He can pump, but no very good. He happy Charlie push.

Charlie push him very well. Harry hold on, and he go high. He wonder if Charlie like swings. He feel like fly when he on swing. And Charlie like fly, he fly on broom, but he still fly. Maybe he too old for swing now, so he fly on broom. Harry wonder, if he get too old for swing, he too have learn to fly on broom. Not sure he want to fly on broom. Swing go high, but not so high.

He not see at first, but Charlie let swing come down. He look where his men are, and he see Firzy had come. Firzy not alone, not his daddy, but other centaur. Harry see other centaur have baby unicorn.

Firzy see his look. "Hey little one, are you ready to come? Our father is waiting in the village."

Harry nod. But he point at baby unicorn.

Giant man explained. "The centaurs have found his herd. They are going to return the baby to his daddy."

Harry little sad. He like unicorn. But he happy unicorn is go home to his daddy. Harry have no daddy, happy baby did.

Firzy smiled. "This is my brother Ronan. He came with me so that I could carry you back."

His man turn to Harry. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry nod. He worry there no saddle, but he see leather strap on Firzy, never before. Must be for hold on to.

He sat on Firzy back and hold on. He wave at his men and Charlie, as Firzy turn around.

He not sure he like, he bounce lot on Firzy back, and he feel a bit sick. Not like fire trip, but still tummy feel odd. Firzy not go fast though. He excited, he see what centaurs live in. He want to know before. He not know if live in houses, or in stables, they both horsies and men. He happy he soon know. He look in book, but not find centaur, not know.

They come into village, he see houses, not stables. He smile, happy to see where live. He see Daddy centaur among the other horsies, and when he lift down from Firzy, he head over for the daddy centaur. There many centaur.

Daddy smiled. "Welcome little one. We're happy you came to visit us."

Harry smile. He happy too.

One with unicorn comes over. "Would you like to say goodbye before I take him home?"

Harry pet unicorn. He sad, but remind unicorn go home to daddy. He happy for baby.

Daddy horse motioned to a foal to come over. "This is my grandson Rodin. I am sure he and the other foals would like you to play with them."

Rodin nod. "Come, we are about to play hoop, we'll teach you."

Harry look a little unsure. Draco only kid play with. And centaur boy big.

Firzy tell him. "Rodin is my nephew. He is Ronan's son."

Harry go with him. There many other centaur children. Bigger ones. Rodin say he have little sister and two cousins, but too small to play.

Harry watch, hoop thrown down grass, and try kick ball through. He watch first. But he take turn help pass hoop, kind like ball for Sprinkles. He even chance to kick the ball. Took few times, but get ball through hoop too. He worry they mad, but horsies all cheer for him. He smile, game very fun. He no cheer, but he clap. He clap for both teams, no make sad, not clap. He get stay for dinner too. He make sure remember manners, he have fun, he come back again he hope. He have bad manners, he no invite back. He bit surprise, he saw kitty as eat. He not think see kitties in wood before. It the odd tabby from castle. He not sure why kitty there. Kitty disappear before Harry have to go. He sad to go, hope come back.

His man wait back at edge of woods. "Hey Harry, did you have a good time?"

Harry nod little as helped down. He like lot.

Firzy spoke. "He has been invited to come back next weekend. The entire herd enjoyed the visit."

Harry smile. He happy, he watch manners, he get invite back. He know his man happy. His man know he be a good boy.

His man nodded. "I am sure Harry would enjoy that."

Firzy looked at Harry. "Rodin and the others will be waiting next weekend for another game."

Harry wave bye, and go with man, up to castle. He like ball game, very fun, maybe teach Draco. New man waiting when get back to rooms. He get to do picture before have bath and ready for bed. He draw picture of hoop game with the kids. He want to show to his men. He know, giant man say, no human go to village before him. Well not long time he say.

New man smile when see. "It looks like you had a lot of fun."

* * *

><p>Severus was happy Harry had enjoyed his time with the centaurs. He had been at school for over two weeks now, and it was the first time he was really smiling. He hoped the swing would convince the little boy to go outside more as well. Harry had been so reluctant, only leaving their rooms for dinner, once a day. Harry needed some fresh air, and exercise, it wasn't good for him to be cooped up in their rooms all day.<p>

He and Remus thought perhaps the slide would be good for him, and perhaps quidditch as well. The centaurs had only been the night before, but they thought if they continued to press a little, he may become more comfortable.

Remus looked at Harry in the morning. "Hey Harry, we thought you might like to go outside this morning."

Harry surprised them when he nodded.

Severus was a bit surprised. "You'd like to try out your swing again?"

Harry shook his head.

Remus was confused. "What would you like to do?"

Harry showed them a picture. It had a boy next to a swing, but he held a long stick, and had red hair. There was a duck on the swing.

It took Severus a few seconds to sort out who it was. "Charlie?"

Harry nodded and picked up a ball and started making it fly around with his hand.

Remus laughed. "You'd like to see him play quidditch again?"

Harry nodded.

Severus smiled. "I believe the lions have practice this morning. I am sure he will be happy for you to watch."

Harry came with them, after they had breakfast, outside. Harry still didn't look comfortable, and he remained behind one of them when they saw another student, but he kept going with them. Sure enough the lions were out on the pitch when they got there. Severus thought his house might get insulted, if they saw him continue to go to the lion practices. But if it got Harry out of the rooms, he couldn't really complain.

Harry's little eyes followed Charlie the entire time as they watched the practice. When practice ended, Charlie who had seen them in the stands, came down and over to them. Harry waved a little, but he remained next to Severus.

Charlie smiled. "I'm happy you decided to come see us fly again."

Harry handed him his picture he had made.

Charlie smiled when he saw it. "Thank you. I will hang it next to my bed."

Harry pointed at the swing.

Remus understood. "Charlie might be tired after practice. I'll push you."

Charlie cut in. "I'd be happy to come play on the swing with you. Just let me change."

Severus watched the boy leave but he came back pretty quickly. He said to Remus. "I never thought I'd be grateful for a Weasley in school."

Remus laughed. "He does have a bit of his Uncle in him."

Charlie came to the tree with them and looked at Harry. "Have you tried the slide yet?"

Harry shook his head, he hadn't tried it yesterday, which Charlie of course knew. Severus knew the boy was just trying to encourage Harry to, and it worked, as Harry climbed the latter. He did the slide a few times, but he preferred the swing, and Charlie soon had Harry flying high. Severus watched in concern, as Harry was high, as what he worried about happened. Harry fell.

Before either Remus or Severus could react, Harry kind of floated to the ground. Severus was reminded of how he met Lily. Harry hadn't flown like she seemed to be able to, but he had managed to float enough, so he didn't hand hard.

Harry wasn't hurt but he did look a bit spooked. He had never done accidental magic since he came to them.

Remus knelt. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded but he still looked really pale.

Severus thought. "You know it is time for lunch. I am sure we could have a picnic down here."

Harry look up at Charlie and point.

Remus shrugged. "You'll have to ask Charlie if he'll join us."

Charlie smiled and shrugged. "I am famished."

As Harry and Charlie ate, the men spoke. They still had no idea how to explain magic, and for now still thought it best, not to. Harry didn't fly like his mother had, and the little boy just knew he wasn't hurt, nothing else. It made both men smile, Remus had heard the story, about Lily. After lunch, Harry wouldn't go on the swing again, but he did go on the slide, and he and Charlie played ball. It was late afternoon when they headed in, and Charlie had told Harry, he'd get him to fly one day. They took Harry inside, to change and cleanup for dinner. He didn't like anyone in the room, but with the deep tub, they had Wobbi keep an eye on him. He couldn't see Wobbi of course.

The men were talking when they heard a horrible screech. Neither were sure if it was human and Remus was pale. "Oh Merlin, what happened?"

**An: Thank you for your support, I hope you continue. Review**


	16. Chapter 16

Severus and Remus rushed into Harry's bedroom, and bathroom. They were praying it had been the cat, and not Harry, who made the sound. His cat, except when the cat was off hunting, was usually close to Harry. They had been outside all day, so they had no doubt, the cat would be with him now. The sound seemed so inhuman, but they had never heard Harry make a sound, other than a small giggle once or twice with cats. He even usually cried silently, though not always either. They just prayed it was the cat.

They rushed into the bathroom, even though they knew Harry didn't like them in the bathroom with him. Their hope for it being the cat, were dashed when they found Harry lying on the floor, sopping wet and with blood.

Wobbi look at them. "Little master slip and fall in tub."

Severus summoned a towel. "We heard him scream."

Wobbi nod. "Me be getting him out right away, but little master hurt head."

Severus knelt down next to Harry and tried to put the towel on him but the boy pulled away. "Come on Harry, I'm just trying to help."

Wobbi shake head. "Little master not like you touching when naked."

Remus saw Severus looking so unsure. "We need to get him to Poppy. She needs to check on that head."

Severus wrapped the towel around Harry though he was rigid, and crying silently. "I'm sorry Harry, but you need the nurse."

Remus watched as Severus picked Harry up off the ground. "There is a lot of blood. Wobbi did he go under?"

Wobbi shook his head. "No, Wobbi get master out right away. Wobbi promise."

Remus went into the sitting room and grabbed the floo powder. "Hospital wing."

Poppy was surprised when they came through the floo. "What happened Severus?"

Severus put a shaking Harry down on the bed, and explained what happened. Poppy understood right away, she had known from Severus, some of what Harry had suffered. She had also a great deal of experience, working with abused kids, her years working here. Severus was not the only one who had come from abused homes, many snakes had, over the years.

Poppy looked at the little boy, desperately clutching the blanket around him, and crying silently. She had seen the men with Harry, and she knew they had not been explaining magic to him. He seemed quite scared, other than rare things, like paintings which he seemed to laugh at.

Poppy sat down and showed Harry her wand. "Harry this is my wand. I'm going to use it to put you in some pajamas okay."

Harry looked petrified but he nodded just a bit. He winced, and bit his lip, when he had done it.

Poppy transformed his towel into a pair of pajamas. She smiled. "That's better isn't it."

Harry was a bit less pale. But his eyes kept going to Severus in fear.

Poppy turned to him. "Perhaps you can have your elf bring Harry a teddy bear or something for comfort."

Severus understood and nodded. "I will be right back."

Poppy sat with Harry. "I am just going to run a little test here. I promise it won't hurt Harry."

Harry just watched her. Luckily Wobbi soon appeared with a teddy bear, and Harry clutched at his bear.

Poppy did her best, explaining what she was doing to him before, she did it. She knew Severus thought he was doing his best, and was right not to explain magic to Harry too much, but he needed to. No one really had questioned it, as they didn't want Severus to doubt his skills as a parent. Even though Remus was there, and a big part of raising Harry, Severus was important here as well.

When Harry finally had a band aid on his head, and was looking a bit better, when Poppy tried to give him a potion for his head. He refused the potion though, he wouldn't open his mouth, and she didn't want to force it. Harry cried when Severus tried to come near him.

Remus came over. "Hey Harry, I bet your head is hurting pretty bad. This will make you feel a bit better."

Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

Remus sat. "You know Severus would never have hurt you, or touched you Harry. He just needed to get you to Poppy. We'd never hurt you."

Harry looked at Severus and back, just clutching his teddy to him.

Remus took off the lid. "I bet you'd feel better back in your own bed with Sprinkles. If you take his, we can go back to our rooms."

Harry reluctantly took the potion, making a small face from it.

Poppy handed him a special lollypop from town. "You know when you're better, you'll have to go to the candy shop in town."

Harry held the lollypop but didn't eat it.

Remus offered his arms. "Will you let me carry you home to bed?"

Harry was very reluctant but he went into Remus' arms.

Poppy said to Severus as Remus took Harry home. "You need to start explaining to him about magic."

Severus sighed. "Lucius thought so too, but I don't know, he will be confused."

Poppy shook her head. "He already is. There is magic all around him, he needs to start to understand."

Severus knew she made sense. "Thank you."

He found Harry in bed when he got back to their rooms. Remus was trying to read to Harry, but he was in a chair, and not on the bed. It seems though Remus had carried Harry home, he was still not allowing much contact. Harry started crying silently, when Severus even came close to the bed, and Severus backed off. He could admit it pained him, that the little boy wouldn't allow him near him.

Remus came to his side when Harry was asleep again. "Harry will be okay with you again. He was just scared."

* * *

><p>Harry not like at all. His head no hurt any more. He be in bed for two day, head hurt, from fall in bath. He not like. His man come in. Miss Portia say men no come in bath. She say men very bad, they very very bad, when come in bathroom when he no clothes on. Men no touch him when he no have clothes on. That very bad of men, they hurt Harry, it very bad. His man no touch, he put towel and pick up, he not hurt Harry. But he no in bathroom, that bad of him, Harry not like. New man okay, he no touch Harry when he naked. He still little worry about him though too.<p>

It three days after bath. He not want go out of room, he stay in room. He just stay safe in room. His man teach, so he gone a lot. Harry read with new man, new man no touch him, he sit next to Harry. They no go to hall either.

New man come to him. "Harry would you like to go outside for a bit?"

Harry shake head. No.

New man knelt. "Harry you have been inside for days. Wouldn't you like to go out for just a bit?"

Harry look at picture he make. He point at Firzy. He see Firzy?

New man look. "You get to see the centaurs on Friday, in two days. How about we go and see Hagrid?"

Harry think him the giant man. He not like the doggy. But maybe Firzy be there. He nod.

His man smiled a bit. "Come on Harry. And you know perhaps we'll eat in the hall. Filius has missed your company."

Harry shake head. He miss small man, but he no eat in hall. No. He sit back down.

New man sighed. "Okay, just out to see Hagrid, we don't have to go to dinner I promise. Maybe after the centaurs on Friday, you may."

Harry stand up. He come but just outside.

His man lead him to door. He kind of miss go outside. He just not like all the people. He think he safe here. He think his man and new man keep safe. But his man touch, his man touch him with no clothes, now he scare. He not hurt, he no touch Harry in bad part, but he still touch him. He know new man keep safe. New man give him stuff make head better. New man good.

Up in hall he see kitty. He see Mrs. Nori. He know angry man not always like him touch Mrs. Nori, but she like. She always purr for Harry. He see, she not like other kids. He remember man say others hurt Mrs. Nori. But he never hurt her.

Mrs. Nori rub against him and purr for him.

Angry man come over but he no look so angry this time. "She seems to have missed you."

Harry reach and pet Mrs. Nori. He like her very much.

Angry man turn to leave and call Mrs. Nori but say. "I assume you are not that intolerable of a child."

His man shook his head. "That is quite the compliment."

Harry watch kitty go, and head out with new man outside.

Giant man down by his hut. "Hi Harry, I didn't know you were coming."

Harry wave little. He back when man try come near though.

New man point toward swing. "Maybe you'd like to play on it for a while."

Harry look at swing and nod.

He sit on swing, but no have Charlie, to push. He miss Charlie. Charlie big, but still kid like Harry, and no hurt. His new man try to push, Harry shake head. Harry like him, he no mind, but no touch. He just try pump his legs. He no go very high though. He not good at pumping yet. He get off, he go up in tree house, but not down slide. He sit there. He see man down below look up, but he stay.

New man called after a while. "Are you going to come down Harry? Maybe we can have tea with Hagrid?"

Giant man answer. "I'd like that."

Harry just sit. He look at birdie in tree. He look at forest too. He wish Firzy come. He not want wait for two days.

Harry surprise when kitty appear. It odd tabby kitty.

Kitty come over to him and rub against him and start purring.

Harry touch kitty and begin to pet kitty. Kitty odd but she keep Harry calm. He not sure whose kitty, but she nice kitty.

Kitty leave his lap and go to slide. Harry not sure. Harry not see kitty go on slide. But he go on slide with kitty.

New man look surprise when get to bottom. He think new man think it odd kitty go on slide.

Harry wave as kitty go away.

New man shook his head. "I see you and Minerva have become friends. How about some tea with Hagrid?"

Harry no sure, but nod, he have tea. Kitty name Minnie, kind of funny name for kitty he thought. He wonder, new man know kitty's name, know who belong to. He okay, they have dinner in hut. He no mind, not their room, but not all those people. He okay, even when puppy lay head on Harry, he pet puppy. Puppy not bad, he no eat the kitties, but he slobber much. He sad when leave, Firzy not come, but see soon he hope.

His man wait when get back. He smile little. "I am happy you went out and had some fun."

**AN: Peter will make an appearance in a few chapters, to answer a question I got. Sirius will eventually have a place, but the story will always focus on Harry's healing, and his relationship with these two men.**

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Harry happy. It Friday, he see Firzy today, he want to see Firzy. He no leave room, except day have tea with giant man, not since. His man try come, but he not like man near, not at all. Harry know man no touch, but he just scare still, it just not okay. He want go with Firzy. Maybe he stay with Firzy. The horsies say they keep kids safe, not just horsie babies. Maybe he get to stay there.

His new man take him down to the woods. He hear his man say he come get Harry after. Harry hope no, Harry no want him, just new man. He no be alone with his man, no all alone in dark. He no like that at all. He trust new man, he know new man come for him.

He see Firzy wait for him.

Firzy smiled. "Hello little one, we're glad you're coming."

New man knelt. "Are you okay with going Harry? I know you're still scared."

Harry nod, he point at Firzy.

New man nodded. "I and Severus will come for you when you're done."

Harry shake head and point at new man. Only new man.

New man went to pick him up. "I'll come too, I promise."

Firzy look at new man. "My father knows the little one is troubled. I am sure he will feel better when we come back."

New man waved at him. "I'll see you later Harry."

Harry wave back, before hold on, to leather strap. He see no other horsies wear them. They no saddles like Draco's pony have. He think they no like saddles, because part man. He not like wear saddle either. He wonder why no other have strap. He think it on just for him. He hope Firzy not mind. He not want Firzy upset, just for him. He hold on to Firzy, he not need strap, but he use it. Firzy not seem upset.

When get to village, Rodin come. Rodin and others want to play. He want to play hoop game again, it fun. He smile little, and clap, he happy. He feel safe here, he smile here, he clap. He know horsies safe.

He surprise when Daddy want him to sit next to him at dinner. He sit.

Daddy look at him. "I hear you had a bit of a fall, and banged your head."

Harry nod. It hurt.

Daddy point at Firzy and brother Bane. "You know when Bane was little he almost drowned, and his brother Firenze had to save him."

Harry look. Bane no swim? Horsies big, he think swim, not think drown.

Bane nod. "I hurt my hoof, and I was unable to swim well. Firenze saved me from drowning."

Harry look at Firzy. He save brother. But they brothers. His man not take out of water, troll did. But he take to nurse.

Daddy smile. "True family protects each other. Just like your men took care of you."

Harry think. His man no touch him, just towel, just wrap him up. He take him to nice flower lady, who help him, with her wand. She tell him no stick, it wand, they use for magic. His man say he no want to hurt. He no touch Harry down there. His men say they care. But they no family. Harry no have daddy, or brothers, like Firzy. But his man say call new man Uncle. Like Draco's daddy. They his family too? He no sure. The men only come in cause he hurt, no come in bath, other times. Maybe it okay.

When time go, he see his man waiting, but see new man too. He not want his man come, but he think about what daddy horsie say. He think, man keep him safe, he not hurt Harry. Harry not hurt here, but head, since come. Not like other homes.

New man lift down. "Did you have fun Harry?"

Harry nod little.

Firzy went to leave but said. "If Harry would like to see us sooner than next weekend, Hagrid can send word. I will come."

His man look at horse. "Thank you."

Harry eye his man when Firzy gone.

His man knelt. "Harry I know you have been scared , but I care about you, and I swear I will never touch or hurt you."

Harry just watch him.

His man stand up and sighed. "Let's get back to the castle."

Harry think man sad. Man sad cause Harry scare? Harry reach up, take his hand.

His man look down and smiled a little. "I think Wobbi has some hot coco and cookies for us."

Harry miss look between men. He not sure why man smile. He okay if man hold hand as walk. Miss Anne hold his hand. New man too. His man did when shop or at train. Maybe horsies right. Men not touch to hurt him. They say they family now, he can call Uncle. They not daddies, not brothers, but maybe like Firzy save brother. After hot coco, he let new man read in bed with him, for first time since bath.

His man tuck him in bed. "Sleep tight Harry."

* * *

><p>Remus could see relief written all over Severus' face. The way Harry had pulled away from him, and his tears, had been ripping him apart. Severus had been reluctant to take Harry, and gave him up once, but it had changed. Both he and Severus loved Harry, and as much as Severus once claimed it was for Lily, Remus knew it no longer was. Or not totally any more. He could see how much it meant, when Harry had taken his hand the night before, and when he had allowed Severus to tuck him in. He had been happy to read in bed with Harry too.<p>

They decided in the morning, to try taking Harry into town. Harry had done a letter of sorts for Portia and Anne. Really they were both just pictures, with his name and theirs on it, but for him it was one. They would send their own letters to both ladies.

Remus looked at Harry after breakfast. "I thought the two of us would go into town."

Harry looked scared and shook his head. He pointed at a ball."

Severus knew what he spoke of. "Charlie's team doesn't have quidditch until this afternoon. I am sure you can go after."

Remus showed Harry his letters. "We can send these to Portia and Anne. And there is a cool candy store in town."

Severus added. "And a book store. I assume I may meet you for lunch."

Harry nodded a bit worried.

Remus went to lead him out. "Perhaps you can get a treat for Charlie."

Harry had a tiny smile and nodded his head a bit.

Severus saw the reaction. "In a few months we'll have to consider shopping for Christmas."

Harry actually smiled again a little at that. He had never had gifts, other than from Anne, they saw his shock at his birthday. He had likely never given one. He loved making pictures, he gave them to everyone as thanks, he'd likely love to give gifts. They took a carriage into town, as the walk would be a lot on the little boy. Remus saw Harry's shock when they went to the post office first. They could have sent it to the post office with an owl, to be put into the muggle mail, but this was good for Harry.

Harry was all eyes in the book store as well. Remus convinced him to pick a book, reminding him they needed a new one, for Harry's studies. He was surprised, this time it was not about animals, but about trolls such. It seemed a bit of an odd choice for him.

The candy store Remus saw his confusion. "I know some of this is a bit odd, but I am sure we can find something you like."

Harry looked and shook his head.

Remus knelt. "You know perhaps as a reward for when you do good with your studies?"

Harry paused for a moment but he nodded his head.

Remus noticed he had not even eaten his lollypop from Poppy. "Now let's see what we can find."

Harry nodded at a few. They found some licorice wands, chocolate frogs, and a lollypop for him.

Severus was waiting at the Three Broomsticks. He smiled a little when Harry handed him his cauldron cakes. "Thanks."

Remus shrugged. "You did show him your lab. He was quite insistent."

Harry showed the little candy broom he got for Charlie,

Severus shook his head when he saw. "You know Uncle Moony might feel left out, he didn't get a treat."

Remus held up his own moon pop. "Oh I wasn't left out either."

They had a nice lunch in town. Harry still looked extremely anxious, but the people in town, seemed pretty normal. And he seemed to be doing better with some of the magic. Severus had not had much time with Harry, it was only last night Harry let him near again, but Remus had been following Poppy's advice. He had been explaining magic as best as he could. He could see Severus' confusion as well, when Harry chose, his books before had been about animals. When asked why, Harry had simply pointed at the title. Remus had read the title for him.

They got back to school in time to watch the Gryffindor quidditch practice. Harry as always was totally involved in watching the game. Severus should have been in his lab, but he found himself remaining there.

Charlie came down after practice and looked at Harry. "Hey Harry."

Harry handed him his candy.

Remus smiled. "Harry bought it for you in town. He had his first trip."

Charlie smiled. "Thank you. You know I have been missing you Harry. I haven't seen you all week."

Harry looked a bit sad.

Charlie looked at his broom. "Would you like to fly with me a bit?"

Harry looked a bit scared.

Severus said. "I am sure Charlie will stay close to the ground and fly slow for you."

The comment was as much for Charlie as it was for Harry. He assured his professor. "I have flown with my younger siblings before."

Harry still was reluctant, but he got on the broom with Charlie. Charlie had flown with his siblings, and his mother would have killed him, if he went high or fast. Well when she was looking that is. Charlie held Harry in front of him, and reminded himself to fly, as if his mother was there. By the time they got to the other side of the pitch, the little boy was giggling a little against him. Severus and Remus could hear when they got closer again, and shared a smile. He had done well with town, and had fun with the centaurs, but it was the first giggles since the bath.

Charlie was a bit surprised when as Harry hugged him to thank him, the little boy whispered so only he could hear. "Thanks."

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie had not told anyone Harry spoke to him. He had mixed feelings, but he worried if Harry found out he told, Harry wouldn't speak again. He understood how much it took for the little boy to talk, and he could admit, it made him smile he was the first. He loved his younger brothers and sister, but he had always found them annoying at times, but Harry was different. Harry came to quidditch every week, and flew sometimes. He knew his siblings were coming to school on Halloween. Harry was getting his own little Halloween party, with Charlie's siblings, and with Draco too. Charlie would be going to the school one, but he would visit.

Draco and the other kids were excited to come to school. Draco had come for three sleepovers, but a Halloween party, would be better. The Weasleys were bringing all their kids, but they were also bringing Luna. She lived down the road, and spent a lot of time with the Weasleys.

Remus went to collect Harry. He had spent the afternoon with the centaurs for a change. "Hey Harry, did you have a good time?"

Harry was a bit slower to nod.

Firenze saw his concern. "He is slightly anxious about the full moon."

Remus was confused. "He doesn't know about…."

Firenze shook his head. "He knows you leave him near the moon."

Remus had never really noticed. "Thank you."

Firenze turned to Harry. "We will miss you tonight, but I am told you will have guests."

Harry looked back and forth between them in confusion.

Remus knelt. "Draco will be coming to school as well as a few others, for a little Halloween party."

Harry looked a bit unsure but he didn't shake his head.

Remus and Harry headed back towards the school. They had explained to the centaurs, about the party, though Harry hadn't known. They had known Harry would be upset, if he missed his weekly visit, with the herd. They had spoken to Firenze, and arranged for Harry to go during the day time, instead of in the evening. The centaurs were only too happy to help.

As they joined Severus in their rooms, Remus told him what Firenze had said. Neither of them had realized it, but Harry had picked up on the full moons. It was not for two days, so Remus wouldn't leave till Monday, but Harry understood.

Severus looked at Harry who was going through his book. "You sure like your new book. I am a bit surprised, there are no animals."

Harry looked up and pointed at a picture in the book. And at the word.

Severus was confused. "Trolls? Why do you like trolls so much?"

Wobbi soon appeared though. "Guests be arriving in classroom Master sir."

Harry point at Wobbi and down at book, and back.

Severus understood and with a shake of his head, knelt. "Harry, Wobbi isn't a troll. He is an elf."

Harry went to the page with an elf, but it was a wood elf, and shook his head.

Severus nodded. "That is a wood elf; I know they look more like humans. Wobbi is a special kind of elf, he is a house elf."

Harry looked a bit unsure but he nodded his head.

Remus had to wonder. "Trolls in the stories tend to eat animals, and some kids. I wonder if that is why he is so scared of Wobbi."

Harry heard and nodded.

Severus shook his head. "No Harry, Wobbi and the other elves eat human food. They wouldn't hurt you, or any of the animals."

Wobbi nod. "Wobbi like sandwiches like little master, no cats."

Harry seemed a bit more certain about that. He had been okay with Wobbi lately, but he still hated all other elves, especially Dobby. No one was quite certain why he was so scared of Dobby, he was a nanny elf, he had training with little kids. Harry allowed them to take him down the hall, to an unused classroom, where their guests were waiting for them. Percy, the twins, Ginny and Ron were there, as well as Luna. Luna and Ginny were friends since they were in diapers, and it was thought she may do well in school.

Harry looked a bit worried at first. He liked George; George had been with Charlie, in the bath incident. He also seemed to take a keen liking to Luna, who was a bit odd, but she was also very quiet and sweet. He was often at her side during the party.

Draco was happy even if the others were there. "This is so cool, Halloween at the school."

Ron looked around. "Better than home, but where are the ghosts."

Harry shook his head. He had yet to meet one. It was the only magic he had avoided here. It and the stairs moving, worried him the most.

Severus knelt. "A few are going to come tonight Harry. They have wanted to meet you. Remember, we promised they were nice."

Draco smiled. "Harry I promise they're not scary. Well the Baron can be a bit, but they are cool. I promise."

George nodded. "Charlie says his house ghost can take his head off."

Luna came and put her hand on his. "I'm not sure I like them either."

Harry shared a little smile with her, but he nod.

The Bloody Baron and Peeves didn't come, but Nick, the Grey Lady and the Fat Friar all came. Though Harry wasn't keen on Nick, his half taking off his head scared him, he was okay with the others. They had some treats, and bobbed for apples, and got to do some trick or treating in town before they left. Severus had set it up with shop keepers and town people, supplying the candy, knowing Harry knew of it before. All the kids had a wonderful time, trick or treating was a first for them all, and it was fun. Harry was a bit sad to see them leave at bed time.

Severus as always tucked Harry into bed and smiled as he drifted right off to sleep. "That definitely was good for you."

* * *

><p>Harry sad when new man have to leave. He no understand why new man leave. New man say he have to visit a friend in city. Why Harry not come? Why friend not come? Why always near big moon? He like his man, but he miss new man, when he go away. His man not work, well teach but not go to funny kitchen, when new man gone. When teach, Harry stay with Wobbi, in room. This time no weekend, his man have to teach, when new man gone. He know Wobbi no troll, he happy, he like elf better. He never hear house elf, but elf nice, they nice in books. He still no like the Dobby when come with Draco. Dobby always be trying to touch, always be trying to make Harry do things, Harry no like. Wobbi know, Wobbi know what Harry like, and not to touch.<p>

It after lunch when he go up with new man who leave. He not want him go. Harry no feel very well, he warm, his arms itchy. He want new man stay. His man try read to him, last time new man go, but he no very good. He no make the voices like new man did.

Harry upset when time for man go. He very sad. He not like him going now.

New man knelt. "Harry, I have to go."

Harry shake head. He go in few days? He feel so warm, he want new man stay. He go later.

New man sighed. "You know I hate leaving you Harry. But my friend is waiting. He is ill, and he needs me to come."

Harry think friend must be very ill, he be every month.

His man come to side. "I am not teaching tomorrow Harry, so we can perhaps spend the day outside, while he's gone."

Harry nod a little. He hug new man, but he let go.

New man looked sad to leave too. "I'll be back in two days Harry."

He watch man go. He notice tabby and he move towards tabby. He pet tabby on head.

His man was about to say something when there was a loud crash and two kids came running through the hall. "Halt."

Harry start tremble. He not like when man shout. Not shout at Harry, but not like.

Harry surprise, when lady appear, the lady with glasses who never smile. She big teacher here, he told. He know the kids scare of her. Charlie mention her once. She be head of his house. He confuse what that mean. He told Charlie house of lions. That very confusing. There no lions here. Some kitties, but no lions, well but for pictures in hall. He really no understand that.

Charlie come his way. He no see Charlie since Halloween. Charlie go to big kid party, but come to see him too. He come when ghosts come, before they go to town, and trick or treat. He like party, even the other kids, the Luna girl very nice.

Charlie see he upset. He kneel. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, they are in for it now."

Harry shake head. Professor Gonnie? He point at the woman.

Charlie nod. "Professor Minerva McGonagall, she is my head of house. She can be scary, even for us bigger kids."

Harry look. Minnie? Like kitty? He wonder, Minnie kitty belong to Minnie lady? Minnie kitty have odd eyes, look like wear glasses, like lady.

His man come back. "Sorry about that Harry."

Charlie look up. "Professor, my mother asked me to warn you. Most of my siblings, and Luna, have come down with the pox."

Harry confuse. Pox? What pox? He worry.

His man nod. "Lucius sent word. It seems Draco was the cause, he got them from his friend Blaise."

Harry not know what pox be. He wonder. He look, he have odd spots on his arms.

His man look down when Harry tug on his robe. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry shake head. He show spots. Pox?

His man pick him up. "Well it seems you didn't escape it. And you are burning up."

Harry no like be pick up. But he not feel good. His head spinny from being pick up. He feel like he throw up.

His man headed for the stairs. "I think we should get you into bed."

Harry just rest head against man. He no feel so bad before, just yucky and warm, and arms itch. But now he feel like he puke. He make it into bed, before he need puke. His man get bucket in time, he worry, worry man angry. Man no angry, he call flower lady, to come see him. She give him another yucky potion, but man give juice, after. He cuddle teddy.

Flower lady shook head. "He will be sick a few days. He'll get sicker before he gets better."

His man sigh. "I wish Remus wasn't away. He will kick himself, when he realizes Harry was sick."

Harry think he come back. He know Harry sick, he come back? Friend sick, but so Harry. Harry need too.

Flower lady go to leave but say. "He knows he can't help it. He wouldn't leave Harry otherwise."

His man come back to bed. "Would you like me to read to you Harry? Just until you fall asleep."

Harry nod head. He no as good as new man, but he like.

Man sit down with him, and pick up book. He and new man read, there mark, to where they read. Harry not hear much, he feel so tire, he think yucky potion do it. It only just lunch, he no have nap, he bigger boy now. But his head start feel fuzz, itch in arm less, and he feel good warm. He drift off, hope new man back, when he wake up. He miss his new man when gone.

He barely wake when his man kiss his head and tuck in. "Get some sleep. Uncle Moony will be back soon."

**An: The illness episode fell after Christmas originally. But due to Sirius, I decided to push it before. Sirius will appear near Christmas**

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry slow wake up. He hope yucky potion make feel better. His man say it make feel better. But he no feel better. His body no warm, it hot, he feel like skin on fire. He see bucket next to him, and he throw up. He no happy, he no like the spots, they set on fire. He hold to teddy, he want his new man home, he help Harry feel better. He read Harry, he make the funny voices, Harry sleep better. Harry need him. Harry sure he come back. He go see sick friend, but he come back, he know Harry sick. He have come back for Harry, Harry need now, he come back please?

Harry slip out of bed. He no feel well, his head spin, he almost lay back. But need to see. He sure new man be here, maybe in bed. New man come home when he know Harry sick. He sure new man come home.

He find his man and Draco's daddy and small man in sit room. He quiet, they no see. He listen.

Draco's daddy surprise. "He is here?"

His man sigh. "He was worried, he felt Harry was warm. I knew I shouldn't have told him."

Harry know he speak of his new man.

Little man shook head. "I know he was worried about Harry, but there is nothing he can do."

His man agreed. "I tried to tell him that, but he can be stubborn."

Draco's daddy ask. "Is it safe for him to be here? I mean in school, he was always in the hut, not in the school."

Harry very worry. Why new man not safe?

His man assure them. "He is in the room from the Halloween party. It is locked and warded; even Moody would have trouble getting in."

Harry no like. Why his new man lock up? That not nice. He lock in room before. It no nice.

Grandpa man appear in fire. "Can I come through?"

His man let him. "What can I do for you?"

Harry see men not look. He need go, he need find new man, make sure safe. He thought his man was nice. He no scared since bath. He no think new man lock or hurt him. He no understand why new man lock up. He very scare, he hear man say, he be in danger. Harry find him. Harry make sure new man okay. New man take care of him, he make sure man okay too.

Harry come to room. Many rooms, but he know. He know this room they have party in. He find the door close, and lock though, odd lock. Door handle turn, but door no open, even though he push and push again.

Harry push and push. Harry open door, he have to.

Wobbi appear next to him. "What little master doing?"

Harry point at door.

Wobbi shake head. "Little master supposed to be in bed."

Harry shake head. He continue.

Wobbi shake head. "Little master no go in the room. Little master must go back to bed."

Harry no listen. Wobbi go away. He check make sure new man okay.

Wobbi was no happy. "I get big master. Little master not go in room. He go to bed."

Harry hear pop, but he push on door, he have to. He close eye, he push, he beg it open silent. He need in, door must open, he need in. He felt an odd tingle, and door open, he go in room. He find door close behind. He worry when he see no one in room. But then he see doggy. Smaller than tooth doggy Giant owns, but not normal puppy. He look like one in book, or zoo, he think called woof. The woof had eyes like kitty he remember. He know woof though can hurt, they no nice, in the books.

He scare when door no open. He try move away from woof. Woof has odd yellow eyes, like kitty, and new man. But he have big teeth too. Harry very scare, he no sure woof not hurt him. He very scare of this woof.

He bump into desk. He hurt.

Woof begin to sniff him.

Harry giggle little. It tickle.

Woof continue to sniff. He nudge Harry in belly. Puppy do that too.

Harry head spin. He no feel well any more. He be in bed, this feel yucky again.

Woof lay down with whine. Woof tug on Harry shirt. He whine again.

Harry understand. Harry lay down with woof, his head on woof's feet not stone floor. It cold, but cuddle to woof, he keep warm. Woof lick his hair, tail wrap around Harry, to keep him warmer too. Harry cuddle into woof, he so tire, he need to sleep again.

As he fall asleep, he whisper. "Moony."

* * *

><p>Severus was worried about all of this. He knew he shouldn't have told Remus, but the man had already been worried about Harry. He had noticed, unlike Severus until Harry showed him the pox, that Harry had been warm. He tried to convince Remus to remain in London, that he couldn't be near Harry, and he was better there. He knew the room was warded, and Remus wasn't a risk especially with the potion, but the classroom was no place for him. The cellar Sirius had made for Remus years ago, was especially made for him, to be comfortable for Remus. He would have been better in the woods yet, but the centaurs needed to be asked first, it was their woods. Remus had spent a lot of time in them as a teen, with the marauders, when he should have been in the hut. But few people knew that.<p>

Lucius and Filius had come to keep him company. Draco was not doing so well, he was quite clingy, when he was ill. They both knew Severus would be worried; he had never dealt with a sick child before. If it had been Draco, he would have just sent him home to his mum.

Severus went to Harry's door to check on him and found the bed empty. "Where is he?"

Lucius looked. "Maybe he is in the bathroom. We would have…."

Wobbi suddenly appeared. "Master have to come, master have to come now."

Severus looked at the elf. "Wobbi you know where Harry is?"

Wobbi nodded. "He be going to room where wolf be."

Albus was the first one to respond. "How did he get in? The room was warded."

Severus headed for the door. "We have to get to him."

Albus didn't follow. "I am going to get Poppy."

Severus raced towards the room. "He has got to be okay, he has to."

Lucius tried helping bring down the wards. "They're up; I don't get how Harry got in."

Filius brought them down enough so they could look through the door. "Accidental magic of some kind."

Severus looked into the room in shock. "What?"

Albus appeared with Minerva and Poppy. "What are you doing? We have to go in."

Lucius shook his head. "He is sleeping. They are both sleeping."

They all looked into the room in total wonder. The little boy was asleep curled up against the wolf, and both were sound asleep. Remus kept his mind pretty much with the potion, Severus had perfected it over the years for him.. But he was still a bit wild, why he could be a risk, both to himself and others if he got upset. He had never seen Remus so calm in his wolf form before.

Minerva transformed into her cat form, and was allowed through the wards. The wolf would not respond to an animagus, they were only a threat to humans, so she was safe like the marauders. Harry quite liked her, though he didn't know the cat was her, she calmed him a lot.

Minerva came back and had a small smile. "Harry is fine. The only mark on him are the pox."

Severus let out a breath. "How?"

Albus agreed. "Even if he has taken the potion, he shouldn't be so calm."

Filius thought. "Remus loves Harry like his own son."

Lucius pointed out. "Remus always says it is like split personalities. His wolf form is different than his human side."

Filius shrugged. "The wolf must have recognized Harry as his cub. It seems at least in Harry, the wolf and Remus agree."

Minerva thought. "Wolves are some of the most protective of their cubs. He'd probably attack if we tried to take Harry out now."

Albus agreed. "I'd not suggest trying this again, but I think for tonight, Harry should remain."

Severus agreed on both. "Perhaps with the centaurs, Harry could try seeing Remus in form again."

Albus conceded it might work. "Under the proper circumstances, it might be safe. But you need to tell Harry."

Severus sighed. "We thought him too young to understand, but there is no helping it now. He already caught on to the full moons."

The others went to leave; they would come in the morning, to check on Harry. Severus was assured, by the others, he hadn't been wrong. They had all thought that the classroom was warded enough, and no one would be at risk, for the night. They were relieved; they knew Remus would have been suicidal, if he had hurt Harry at all. Even if he hadn't bit him, Remus could never live with it, if he put Harry at risk.

Lucius watched as his brother summoned a chair and book. "Harry will be fine for the night."

Severus nodded. "You can go home. I am sure Narcissa could use a reprieve from Draco."

Lucius knew he was right. "Send me word in the morning how the talk goes."

Severus took a seat. "I will. Thank you for being here tonight."

Lucius headed for the stairs. "You know I am here for you both."

Severus looked into the room and shook his head. "This is going to be a long night."

He thought of going to bed, like Lucius suggested, but he couldn't leave. He knew Harry was safe, and there was nothing he could do, but he remained. It would be a shock, in the morning for both Remus and Harry, and they'd need him, or so he told himself. Really he just couldn't bring himself to leave. He was so relieved that Harry was okay. He just wished Harry's second burst of accidental magic, had not been here and enough to take him into the room. It may not have worked out as well as it had.

Severus thought as he attempted to read the book. 'We really underestimated just how much Remus loves Harry.'

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

Severus had spent the night in the chair, with only a blanket and a pillow, Wobbi had brought him. He knew he could return to bed, but he remained, he just couldn't bring himself to leave. He knew in the morning he would be feeling it, in his neck and other muscles, but he didn't care. He had the next days off, before just one since Remus was gone, but more now that Harry was ill. He assumed his students should be grateful, as he was not bound to be in a good mood, after this kind of sleep.

Remus came around in the morning. He had no idea why, but he felt better rested, and calmer than he ever did after a full moon. He had been told he could, if he was among his own kind, full blood werewolves known as shifters. He thought at first Severus must have put a sleeping potion in.

Then he noticed the warm body against his and looked down. "Harry? How?"

A voice called from the door as he frantically searched Harry. "He has no bites or cuts."

Remus looked up to see Severus in the door. "How? How is he in here? How…..?"

Severus brought down the wards. "He heard me last night. He managed to get through the wards."

Remus watched as Severus picked him up. "How is he okay? How are you sure he is okay?"

Albus was in the door as they passed. "Minerva went into the room and checked."

Remus sniffed, he still had some of the senses of the wolf. "I can smell the damned feline."

Severus looked down at a sleeping Harry and explained what happened. "We were all shocked."

Albus added. "Filius thought the wolf in you, must have recognized Harry."

Remus felt this deep yearning for the boy in Severus' arms. "My cub."

Remus knew Filius was right. He had felt so calm, and serene, like he had never before. He had been told, werewolves who were born and lived in villages, were very peaceful, and lived like humans. They were shifters, able to take the form even in the day time, when they chose to. He had never known that peace of being in a village, the only other wolf he had been around, was his maker. He had seen him killed after the war ended. But even though Harry was human, he knew he was his cub, for both human and wolf. Both he and Moony agreed, this was their cub, theirs to protect at any cost. It was the first time, the two sides had agreed. The marauders called him Moony, because they had known the wolf side. He could play with them, when they were in form, on full moons. Until now, it was the only time he had felt at peace, as they had been his pack.

They settled Harry into bed, and Poppy arrived, to give him a potion. Though they already knew, she gave Harry a checkup, just to be sure. She assured them, Harry had not suffered any scratches or bites. As they waited, Severus and Albus spoke, of their centaur idea.

Remus sat on the bed. "If I won't put him at risk."

Severus put a hand on his arm. "You couldn't have known Harry could get into the room."

Albus agreed. "Harry is safe. And you will not use this to run away."

Remus sighed. "No, I won't run away again. It seems I have a member of my pack again."+

Severus put a hand on his arm. "It's good to hear. Harry wouldn't be the only one to miss you."

Remus squeezed his hand. "I know you were there for me. I just…."

Severus cut him off. "The guilt over Sirius, and not getting Harry, I understand."

Albus went to leave with Poppy. "Tell me if you need anything at all."

Remus turned to look at the man. "We will."

Severus noticed Harry was starting to wake up. "It looks like it is time for us to explain."

Remus thought to himself as he watched Harry wake. 'He called me Moony last night.'

He had gone into hiding, when the Potters were dead. He had said he had gone away, but he could admit, he was hiding. He had felt such guilt, the couple were dead, Sirius was in prison, and he couldn't raise Harry. He had known Peter was out there, and couldn't find him. He had left friends like Severus, who he still had, in his pain. But he had Harry, and he was not going to run. In the back of his head, he heard the little boy cuddle with him, and call him Moony. He used the nickname, for his wolf form, as the marauders knew both. Severus had referred to him as Uncle Moony to Harry, but still. It wasn't simply the fact that Harry had spoken, but there was that part for him to.

Harry's eyes opened. They went back and forth between them.

Remus kissed him. "Morning cub. I missed you."

Harry had tears and confusion in his eyes.

Severus saw the look. "Harry you know you shouldn't have gone into the room. You could have been hurt."

Harry was in tears as he pointed at Remus.

Remus asked. "Harry you know the wolf you saw last night?"

Harry nodded his head, holding his teddy to him.

Remus took a deep breath. "Harry the wolf was me. It is why I go away on full moons."

Harry looked a little confused. But he surprised them, when he nodded his head.

Severus and Remus were a bit surprised, Severus more as Remus had Harry's speaking to him in his head, when he nodded. They explained as best as they could, about Remus being a wolf, and how he could be dangerous at times. They promised him, that he might get to spend some time with the wolf, with the centaurs next time. Remus just assured his cub, that he loved him, and he'd always keep him safe.

Remus wiped his tears when Harry handed him his teddy, to try and make him feel better. "Thank you cub."

* * *

><p>Harry feel bit better. He be on fire for days, but wake, he no hot any more. He happy his new man back. He like his man, he not want his man to go, but he need both. He know woof have yellow eyes, and kitty, and new man too. New man's eyes always calm. He no scare. He know woof his new man, before tell him. He know he spoke, but new man not say. He spoke to Charlie too, but Charlie no tell either. He trust them, he know trust them, they no tell on him. He no understand how his new man a woof. He very confuse by that. But now he know about moon. He happy his man no mean too. He upset his man lock new man up. He think that mean. New man tell no mean though.<p>

Harry sit up in bed, and climb out. He no want be in bed any more. He be in bed for many days now. He take teddy with him. He poke head out door, see his man, but no new man. He surprise, he think man be in kitchen, making yucky food.

His man see him. "Morning Harry."

Harry worry. He send Harry back to bed?"

He smile though. "Are you feeling a bit better? I noticed your fever has broken."

Harry nod. He no longer hot. He no longer need to puke.

His man motion over. "Well if you'd like, you can have breakfast with me this morning."

Harry nod. He no eat in bed now. He no want to eat in bed again.

His man call for some breakfast for him. "Just porridge. I don't know if you could keep down pancakes yet."

Harry sit with. He point at new man's chair though.

His man know. "He had to go into town. He will be back in a few hours though."

Harry nod. He know new man always with him. He sleep next to Harry, when ill. Anne do that, when he sick, when live with her. His men promise, he see her, when Christmas come. He no really know Christmas is. But he happy, he see Miss Anne, and Miss Portia. He miss very much. He still scare, he still scare Miss Anne go to heaven, even if they tell him she not be. He just want to see, see she okay.

Harry no mind only oatmeal. His tummy feel yucky too much. He throw up for two days, he no even keep milk down. Miss flower lady kept giving him yucky potions. She say they make him feel better. He not know, but he feel bit better.

After eat his man say. "I need to work in my lab a bit. You can stay with Wobbi or…."

Harry shake head. He no stay with elf.

His man motion to door. "You can come with me. You can't touch anything though."

Harry nod. He see what man do. He spend many hour in odd kitchen. Never eat the food. Maybe because it stink too much.

His man lead into odd kitchen and put on stool. He bring out book and crayons. "You can color when I work."

Harry open book. He open picture of a horsie, and start to color.

His man begin work. "I need to work on a potion for Poppy. You used up some of her last fever reducers."

Harry confuse. The yucky stuff flower lady give him? That what his man make? He not know. He thought man cook.

His man notice, Harry watch as he work. "Do you like watching?"

Harry nod. It like when Miss Anne cook. He help make cookies with her. He no touch here, but he watch.

His man explain what he do. Harry think it odd. There no eggs or milk, no food he eat. There many odd plans, stinky plants, and funny plants. He think one even have eyes. There other things. There wings of some bug. There were little eyes as well, not like plant, real eyes. Harry shake head, he no eat this food. He happy now, he like Wobbi more. If Wobbi no cook, Harry might be fed this. He like Wobbi lot more. Now Wobbi elf.

When done potion his man take him for lunch in room. "I am sure tomorrow, you can return back to the hall."

Harry no sure. He no miss all people.

His man know. "You know Filius and Charlie have missed you since you have been sick."

Harry smile little. He miss too. Not hall, but them, and fly with Charlie.

His man hand soup. "In a week we'll have to Christmas shop. For Anne and Portia, and something special for Uncle Moony as well."

Harry point. He get special gift for new man too?

His man smile a little. "I don't need one. But I am sure Uncle Moony will take you for one for me."

Harry smile little, he nod. He no want his man sad. It no nice, he give others gifts, but no his man. His man need too.

After soup, think his man need to go back kitchen, but no. He pick up book, he tell Harry he read. Harry see him sit on couch, not by fire. Harry take second, but crawl onto couch, next to his man. He no touch, but he sit close, like he do with new man. His man make smile, he try, he make voices. He never do before. He no as good as new man at voices, not silly, but he smile still. He no so bad at reading, he read to Harry again.

New man come in for dinner. He smile. "Well it seems I have missed all of the fun."

**Please review. I hope this was a better taste of Severus/Harry. Christmas is fast approaching, and a special guest.**


	21. Chapter 21

Harry know Christmas soon. Men take to town to shop. He get gifts for Draco and his mummy and daddy, and small man, and Firzy. But also Charlie, he told, they got there for day or two too. And for Anne and Miss Portia. His man take him for gift for new man, and new man, for his man. They both laugh, he no sure why, he like gifts. He think like. He never give gift before, only picture. He happy to give gift now. He had a gift for Luna girl too. He like her. He pick troll doll for her. New man no think she like, but Harry know she like. She like troll and elves and odd things. He told he see when he go to crooked house, to see Charlie and the other red heads.

Harry worry, they go to odd city, in cab. He no be in cab since Miss Portia. He no not city Miss Portia live in. Both his man and new man come with though. He think of gifts. He want give them, no be sent away, no please.

Harry scare when get out. He look up at men.

New man kneel and hand him gift. "We promised you a visit."

Harry know gift. It gift he wrap for Miss Anne. He see her?

New man nod. "Yes Harry, we are going to have lunch with her today."

Harry look to stairs. He start up. He see her.

Tall man answer door. He remember man from hospital. "Hello."

Harry remember. He mention kitties go to shelter. He know man no mean, kitties make wife and son sick.

His man shook his hand. "Thank you for allowing us to come."

The man shook his head. "My mother has been waiting anxiously for the visit. She has missed Harry dearly."

Harry show in house. It in sit room he see Miss Anne. He so happy, she okay. He told okay, but have to see.

Miss Anne see him. She open arms. "Oh Harry."

Harry no care other there, he run, run into arms. He miss her so much. He so glad she okay. Miss Anne keep him safe. He stay long, he safe with her. She buy him Sailor, she tuck in, make cookies. He even eat pea soup, if he see her again. He like his man and new man, but he miss her. She always make Harry safe. She and her kitties Harry's first home, he love.

Harry sit with on window seat. He have gift for her, he hand her proudly. She give him, Sailor and book, he never have gift for her. He happy he give her one now. He hope she like what he get her. He take time for it.

She no open at first. "I have missed you so much Harry. I hear you were the one who called the ambulance."

Harry nod. She teach him to. He no like talk, he beat, he hurt, when talk. He scare to talk. But he no let her die. He no let her die.

She smiled. "I have missed you a lot. But I hear you have a nice new home."

Harry look at his men and point a little. He nod. They nice to him and Sprinkles."

Anne give him gift. "This is for you."

Harry no open. He point at own. She open?

Miss Anne smile as open. Frame with two spots. One picture he draw, one photo. There also dish towel with kitties, he get Draco's mummy too.

She look up. "And this must be your new friend?"

Harry nod. Photo of him and Sprinkles on swing. Sprinkles naughty, keep try run away.

She smiled. "I am so proud, that you have adopted a kitty like mine."

Harry open gift she give, when men nod. He find cookie cutters, shape like kitty, teddy and other shape. There recipe, for her cookies too. And new book too. He hug Miss Anne, she give best gift. He like very much. Maybe Wobbi make cookies. He no think Wobbi let him cook with him. But he think Wobbi make cookies for him. No as good as if Miss Anne make, but good.

They have lunch. Harry happy no pea soup, spaghetti. He very happy, specially when cookies after.

Miss Anne hug Harry when done. "I would love another visit from you Harry."

Harry look at his men hopeful. He come back?

His man nod. "When it works for everyone, we'll bring you back."

Miss Anne's son smile. "You are always welcome here."

Harry burry his head against her as say goodbye. He whisper. "Miss you."

Miss Anne kiss his head and whisper back. "That is the best give you could have given me Harry."

Harry miss her, but happy she okay. He see she happy here, she have son and grandson too. But she say she miss him lot. Harry have his man, and new man, and Firzy too. He have Sprinkles, he think he home finally, he hope. He still be very good, make sure stay. He not want leave. He say miss to Miss Anne. He know she not tell. He know she safe and no tell.

He wave to Miss Anne as go. He so happy she safe. He too.

* * *

><p>Severus and Harry were headed for the Burrow. They hadn't originally planned to go before the holiday. They were to have gone on Boxing Day, and Harry was to spend a few other days there. But two days before Christmas, the full moon had come. Harry had learned last full moon, about Remus being a wolf, and it was easier. But since they weren't at the school, Harry couldn't be with Remus, as the centaurs were not there. Harry needed some distraction, and though he and Draco were close, the Burrow was a good thought.<p>

Draco came with them, he wasn't fond of Ron, though neither was Harry. Harry seemed to find the little boy a bit too noisy for his taste. But both liked the twins, and Charlie, and it was good for Harry to have him come.

Molly smiled when Harry came in. "Hey Harry. I heard you were coming early, to do some baking."

Harry looked up at Severus in surprise.

Severus handed the cookie cutters and recipe to Molly. "Molly offered to make Anne's cookies with you."

Harry had a little smile. They didn't have a kitchen in their apartments, or Wobbi would have.

Molly helped Harry into an apron. "Luna should be here soon."

Luna soon appeared in the door with her dad. "Hi Mrs. Weasley. Hi Harry."

Harry wave little.

Harry and Luna were soon baking at the kitchen counter. Luna's mother had not always been a hands on mom, and it had been going downhill, over the past year or so. Most people thought it was due to her work, but a few knew, there were some mental issues. Molly had stepped in, and been a surrogate mother for her daughter's little friend, over the past few months. Xeno was constantly worried for his wife, especially with her work in the lab, feeling he had to baby-sit her. He worried sometimes she'd blow herself, or their daughter, up.

Draco arrived, but he went to play with the other kids, having no interest to bake. Harry and Luna made their cookies, and decorated them together, before they went to join the others. Severus had watched, and thought Luna seemed to be good for Harry.

There were some gifts. Harry got his though they were to open on Christmas except one. Severus smiled. "You can open it."

Harry shook his head. He looked totally distraught.

Severus brought out a bag. "We have your gifts here as well."

Harry looked a bit relieved. Charlie was the only individual gift, but he had one for the family. And Luna.

Luna smiled when she opened her troll doll. She hugged Harry. "Thank you Harry. I love it, it's so cute."

Harry looked up at Severus, with what he could have sworn was a told you so smile.

Severus shook his head, thinking Draco was rubbing off on Harry a bit. "We'll have to tell Uncle Moony."

Xeno came to his side as Harry opened drawing books from Luna. "She was quite insistent on them."

It amazed Severus, but without Harry even talking, he and Luna seemed to have bonded. Harry seemed to be a good little listener, and somehow Luna picked up on things. Charlie proved Harry even a better listener. He got two from Harry, one he opened today, as his birthday had passed. His book on dragons had been meant for little kids, and confused Harry's guardians, but he insisted.

Charlie hugged Harry. "You remembered I have thought about working with them?"

Harry nodded his head.

Draco sat with Harry. "You will have a lot tomorrow Harry. More than even your birthday."

Harry nodded. He pointed at Severus with a little smile.

Severus saw his nephew's confusion. "He is more excited about giving gifts, including yours. He has been very mysterious about ours."

Lucius who was with them smirked. "I heard from Remus about yours. I am sure you will understand."

The kids were having fun, except Percy, who seemed to be brewing. He was always a bookworm, and even more than Harry, he felt out of place here. He had gone up stairs, and retrieved not only a book, but his pet Scabbers. Harry was drawn over, he liked animals, and Fang was even rubbing off on him. But when Percy took Scabbers out, Harry had an odd reaction, and Severus had to wonder. It wasn't a cat, but still.

Severus knelt to speak to Harry and he got a look at the rat. He had to ask. "How long have you had that rat?"


	22. Chapter 22

Severus looked at the rat, and he could be wrong, but he had a sickening feeling. Like Remus, he believed Sirius was innocent, all along. Sirius had many faults, but he was loyal as they came, why his form suited him. He would have died for James and Lily, not to mention their beloved baby boy, before he had ever betrayed them. But unfortunately, if the couple had changed their secret keeper, they had told neither Albus nor Remus who had been away. But he would never have killed them, and even if Peter was guilty, he'd not have killed him either. Thinking of his rat form, something Remus had told him about, he had to think. And remembering Peter would be missing toes, as all that was found were his human fingers, the rat just popped into his mind. He needed to find out.

He looked at Harry, and he knew he needed to get him out of the room. Not only because he was worried about Peter, though that was of course an issue, but he wouldn't scare Harry either. He needed to get him out of the room.

Percy looked nervous. "Four years."

Arthur was confused. "Is there something wrong?"

Molly looked at the rat. "He was injured like that when Percy found him. He has taken the best care."

Severus sighed. "I need to call Alastor here. I think he needs to take a look at the rat."

Percy was worried when Scabbers tried to run away. "He is scared."

Severus used a spell to put him in a cage. He looked at Molly. "Maybe you should take the kids into the kitchen."

Molly looked at Percy. "Come on Percy, I'm sure Scabbers will be okay."

Harry tugged on his hand when Molly tried to take him.

Severus knelt down. "Harry I need you to go with Molly. I'll come up when we're done."

Moody arrived through the floo moments after Harry was gone, Arthur called him. "What is this about?"

Severus waited, until Remus came, he had been called. It was a few hours until the sun went down, and Severus knew he had to be here, for this. He could see Remus' confusion, when he came through the floo, to why he was being summoned. Severus was usually the one, who told him to leave early for London, and to get his rest. He was usually the one who was reluctant to leave Harry.

Severus turned their attention to the rat. From the reaction of Remus, who had seen his former friend, in his rat form for many years. It wasn't the missing toes, but the look of the rat, which clued him in. Alastor used a spell, which if they were right, would force him back

Peter appeared shaking before them. "Remus, oh Merlin, you have to help me."

Remus backed away from him. "You. You killed Lily and James. You killed them."

Peter shook his head. "Voldemort was after me. He would have killed me, what could I do?"

Remus had to be restrained. "Die, die for them, as James and Lily would have for you. You swore they'd never

Severus agreed. "James was a lot of things, but a coward he was not. He and Sirius would have both died for you, been tortured for you."

Alastor put him in bonds. "I will take him into the ministry."

Remus wanted to go with them. "I have to see….."

Severus reminded him. "It is the full moon."

Moody added. "Trials for Death Eaters are closed now. You will have to wait a day or two to know, likely more, due to the holiday."

Remus sunk down into the couch. "Sirius is innocent. He will have to spend another holiday in prison."

Severus reminded him. "He will be free soon."

Lucius was there, and he agreed to go to the ministry, though he doubted even he could do much. No one had seen, but Harry had crept down the stairs, and had been listening a bit. He seemed a bit confused, and he crept over towards the couch, where Remus was sitting. He saw Remus with his head in his lap, and crawled up on the couch with him, and laid his head against him. It was the first real sign of comfort Harry had ever given, hugs were reserved for women like Portia and Anne, until now. Remus kissed his head, as he held him.

Remus finally had to leave, and to Severus' surprise, Harry allowed him to carry him. They would be back after the holiday, and for now Harry was too upset, to enjoy the day there. He had promised Percy, they would get him a knew pet, as the little boy was distraught over his rat.

Narcissa was shocked when she found out. "My cousin could be free in a few days? I need to tell Andromeda."

Severus nodded. "He should be soon. And Peter will pay for killing Harry's parents."

Harry started pulling on his hand a little. He looked petrified.

Severus sat down and brought Harry up with him on the couch. "A friend of your parents' will soon be here and safe."

Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Severus summoned a photo album from Remus' things. "I don't think we have shown you many of these."

Harry looked and pointed at a photo at the front. He looked up and pointed at himself and back.

Severus nodded. "Yes Harry, that is you and your mummy and daddy when you were a baby."

Narcissa and Draco left them alone, as Severus went through the album with Harry. They had tried to tell him a bit of his parents, but since he wouldn't speak, they had no idea how much he understood. He wasn't sure why, but they hadn't shown him the album until now. He saw the tears, and Harry rested his head against him, but he hoped it would do Harry good. Later that night, when he tucked Harry into bed, he hoped he was right. If nothing else, today Harry had shown some more comfort with them. He hoped Harry and Remus would soon have a special gift.

Harry gave Severus his own early Christmas gift. He whispered as Severus was turning off the light spell. "Night."

* * *

><p>Harry know it Christmas. Harry no get Christmas before. Other families have, but he no. He come to Miss Anne after. Harry no care about gifts. He have enough toys. But he want to give his gifts. He get special gifts for all. Miss Anne, Luna and Charlie like. He sure his men like as well.<p>

He see photo, his first Christmas, other night. He see pictures of mummy and daddy. He know he have mummy and daddy, but they gone. New man say he mummy and daddy's friend. He see photos, new man with mummy and daddy, but not his man. His man say he friend of Harry's mummy. New man been teach to write. He promise show Harry write mummy and daddy's name soon. His new man teach him, like he go to school, since no kindergarten here. He know Luna and the others no school either.

Christmas morning Harry come down to sitting room. Harry see all the decorations at the big house when come. He see many before, but not like here. He no see Santa Clause, other kids do. He draw pictures though.

Draco bound over when he come. "Harry, come, I want to open our gifts."

His mummy say. "You boys can open the stockings before breakfast."

Draco smile. "I have never had one before."

Harry confuse. He no have one before. Santa only come to good boys. Why Draco no have?

His man saw his look. "Stockings are a new tradition in the manor. We thought you could share it with Draco."

Harry look at stocking. He watch as Draco open his.

Draco smiled. "Come on Harry, open."

Harry open. He find some candy. There new bounce ball, and toy animals. He like. He happy Santa think he good boy."

Draco's daddy say. "We should have breakfast before it gets cold."

Draco no happy, he want open, but Harry go. Harry happy with stocking, he no need more. But as he eat waffles, he remember, he give his gifts. He no care if he get any. He got from Miss Anne. He see Miss Portia soon. He invite to her wedding to Ian, in few days. He happy he go. He no been to wedding before. He no sure what one is. But he happy to go

They go back. Draco rip into gifts, but Harry no touch his own. He pick up, but not ones for him, but ones he buy. He have ones for all, Draco too. He not know, bout Draco's parents, but he think others be happy.

Draco's mummy smile. He get her cat towel, but face towel, as elves clean. It look like Morgan. "Thank you Harry."

Daddy find a book about maps. Harry think of globe. "This will be a good addition to my library."

Draco was very happy. "A quidditch puzzle and book? These are so cool."

Harry hand to his man. He bit nervous.

His man open. "A cook book? A beginners cookbook?"

Harry nod. His man cook in funny kitchen. It stink very bad. Harry very scare his man try feed Harry food. Maybe cookbook help?

Draco's daddy shook his head. "Maybe he thinks you cook in the lab? It does stink badly.

Harry nod. He no want man sad. He just need learn cook better.

New man open his. He find dog bed and ball. "This is for the full moons?"

Harry nod. New man sleep on floor. He think wolfy needs new bed, and fun. He like?"

New man took chance, kiss Harry head. "Thank you. It means a lot you think of me in the full moon."

They all like gifts. Harry happy, he work hard, they like. He convince open own. Harry find books, and toys. He get a zoo, and zoo train. The animals in stocking for the zoo. He like very much. There some new books, but workbooks, for school too. There one on numbers too, he learn more, he know count now. He do up to 20 now. He learn more.

They go outside. There big sleigh. His man take him, he see big horsies, he get feed them carrots. He like Firzy better, but he still like the horsies, and visit them. They all get in big sleigh for ride, before lunch time.

New man look at his man when others sing. "We are all supposed to sing."

His man shake head. "I don't want to scare the horses."

They all to sing? Harry no sing. But Harry hum. He little scare. He be beat for make noise before. But he think safe. He think they safe here.

Draco hear. "Mummy, Harry is humming."

Harry stop. He scare. He wrong? They get angry? They no hit before. They take gifts?

His man smile. "Harry you can hum with us. You definitely have better ear than I do."

Harry listen, his man sing, and he slowly hum too. He see Draco and no one speak of it now. He no mind, he no speak, but he make music. They have lunch when get back in, before go back to tree. They play with toys. Harry worry, this no home, he no open all. But his man assure, they be sent back to castle, he play with here. Harry choose book instead to read.

A voice come from door. "Surprise."

**AN: The whole Sirius free is a short event, I know, but meant so. The story is about Harry and his guardians, and while I feel it is important to free Sirius, I didn't want it to take over the focus of the story.**

**And to answer questions. It has been established, Remus is schooling Harry, he has muggle school experience. And Neville will soon appear.**

**Please continue to review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Moody had come in with Sirius next to him. He had tried to convince Sirius, he should go home, and get some rest. He was cleaned up and fed, but he had only been released that morning. Lucius had pulled some strings, normally the ministry was closed for a few days, for the holidays. The fact the minister of magic had come in on the holiday, to over-see two trials, was unheard of. Moody had pulled some as well, helping with Amelia, as he cared about Sirius. He also cared about Tonks, and he knew what it would mean to their family, to have him home. He knew Tonks was coming to the manor with her mum and dad, for Christmas, and had encouraged them to come sooner.

Sirius looked at them, drinking in every sight, even his cousin and her husband. He had not been close to them before prison, but he knew they had a hand in getting him out, an on the holiday. But his eyes went to the two he wanted, to his beloved godson, and to Remus.

He smiled when he saw them, and no one had noticed him. "Surprise."

Remus turned to look at him. "Padfoot? Are you really here?"

Sirius nodded. "Thanks to Alastor and some help."

Lucius shook his head when he saw the look. "Severus and Remus deserve all the thanks. I just got you the trial sooner."

Remus came to his side but looked reluctant. "I tried for years. I'm sorry it took so long."

Sirius pulled him into a bear hug. "I know you would have. I never doubted for a moment Moony."

Andromeda had come through the door. "Tonks said you had a surprise."

Tonks was next to her mum. "Alastor said…."

Ted spoke as both women in his life went dead silent. "Welcome home."

Sirius turned to his favorite cousin and her family, with a huge grin. "I guess you could say Santa had a full sled."

Draco piped up. "Santa brings people too Daddy? Who is he? I didn't ask for a man."

Narcissa knelt. "This is my cousin Sirius. I guess you could say, he is a Christmas gift for us adults."

Lucius nodded. "He will be staying with us. I bet you'll soon be calling him Uncle Padfoot."

Draco looked at him. "Uncle Padfoot? Why?"

Sirius grinned. "I'll show you."

Severus called out. "Not right now mutt."

Sirius turned to say something to the man. He knew why he was there, he had been told, Severus had helped clear his name. He was also aware that he was helping Remus with Harry. He hadn't been told a lot, but that Harry had been in the muggle world, until recently. He had been told, Harry had been hurt, and Severus had helped get custody of him. He knew Remus and the man had been friends, and he was grateful for his help, but he was Harry's guardian. He was still not sure how he felt about the man.

Severus didn't want to ruin the reunion, but Harry was terrified. He had left his book, and was behind Severus, he could feel the little boy's weight just slightly against his legs. He was holding a cat, but Morgan, as Sprinkles must have been off exploring.

Sirius growled. "I can show my little cousin if he wants."

Draco nodded. "I want to see, I want to see."

Severus shook his head. "Harry is scared of magic. You being here is a big enough shock."

Sirius looked at the little boy. "He always loved my form when he was a baby."

Remus stepped in. "He has been through a lot Siri. Severus is right, Harry is scared, he's not trying to hurt you."

Draco looked at Harry and back. "I'll see later. I don't want Harry to be scared."

Narcissa looked at Remus. "Why don't you show him up to a room, and tell him? We'll calm Harry down."

Remus cut Sirius off from a protest. "She's right. We'll come down soon."

Severus sat down and motioned Harry to come. "I know you're a bit scared, but they are nice people."

Narcissa knelt. "This is my sister Andromeda and her husband Ted, and their daughter Tonks."

Harry pointed at Tonks. Her hair had been pink, and it was now brown. He didn't seem overly scared, just confused."

Seeing he was not too upset, with Severus' blessing, Tonks showed the little boy. Harry still held to Morgan, and he looked a bit uncertain, but he didn't have a bad reaction. Tonks even got a tiny smile, when she changed her hair to big blue curls, which made her smile. The family had heard all about the boy, but it was the first time to meet him. Andromeda was a midwife, but had some healer training, and experience with kids.

Sirius eventually came down with Remus. Alastor had wanted to speak to him, tell him more about Harry, but he had been anxious. It made him boil, and sick to his stomach, to know what happened to Harry. He had never thought be would be so grateful for Severus.

Severus saw him as Harry was doing a puzzle with Draco. "Remus spoke to you."

Sirius nodded. "He did. I apologize for reacting as I did."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "We can understand why you are so anxious."

Severus nodded. "I know you are Harry's godfather, but I hope you can understand, why Harry needs to remain where he is."

Sirius turned on him. "You think because I am his guardian, I will demand my godson?"

Remus tried to calm him. "We know you promised James. And….."

Severus pointed out. "Harry is growing comfortable with us. He needs that."

Part of Sirius was upset, at both of them, for this. Yes Harry was his godson, he loved him, and James had chosen him to raise Harry. But he loved that little boy, and he wouldn't do anything, to hurt his little cub. He wanted to spend as much time with him as he could, but he wouldn't rip Harry out of Remus' arms either. He reminded himself, back before prison, he may have. But four years in prison could change one.

Sirius sighed. "I want what is best for Harry. Besides, I need time to get my life and self back, from prison."

* * *

><p>Harry no sure he like new man. New man come on Christmas. Harry know see, he see in album, new man have. He know friend of new man, and mummy and daddy. But he odd man, and he no like his man, Harry no think. Harry like others. Tonky is very funny. He like the funny hair. He know magic, but no scary magic, just make laugh. Her mummy and daddy nice too. Daddy laugh lot, daddy remind of Santa, but no white beard. The odd man stay, he here, he watch Harry. Harry no sure he like the look though. He stay close to his man.<p>

He go with his man and new man. They go to wedding for Miss Portia and John. Harry told there be others there with magic. No Charlie and his brothers, but others. He told, John come from magic family, but no magic. Miss Portia not know.

After ceremony he see Portia. He go see.

Miss Portia all in white. She look very pretty. She smile. "Merry Christmas Harry. I am so happy you came."

John nod. "We couldn't get married without you."

Harry surprise. They no marry without him? He no really sure why. He happy he come then.

Miss Portia hug him. "I hear you and John have a lot in common."

Harry look back and forth. He look up at his man.

His man look at John. "You told her?"

John nod. "My Uncle and his family agreed. Harry was a deciding factor. Besides they knew we could trust her."

Miss Portia kiss Harry. "I always knew you were special. I just wish I knew sooner, to get you home."

Harry no sure, but they tell him. Miss Portia no know about magic. People no magic think stories, like Harry did, before come. John no magic, but family have, Miss Portia not know. He happy Miss Portia know now. He write Miss Portia about school now. Well when he learn to write. He only know name, and few words. He know cat and dog, and tree, and swing.

They go and have lunch in big room. Harry see there other kids there too. There not lot people. Miss Portia say she not have much family. Harry her family, other than her mummy and daddy. John have big family.

Man come over with little girl. "Severus."

His man shake hand. "Robert, nice to see you. I was surprised when I learned Portia was engaged to your cousin."

The man smile. "I am happy, as it brought Harry to safety. I thought he might like to meet my daughter."

Harry look at girl. She his age? She look bit smaller than Ron or Draco.

The little girl smile. "Hi, my name is Susan. You know my Uncle John? Well he is Daddy's cousin, but I call him Uncle and….."

Daddy laugh. "Hold on honey, that is a lot to take in."

His man kneel. "Harry this is Susan Bones and her dad. Robert and John are cousins, and Robert's brother was one of my good friends."

Harry wave. He do his hi gesture and how are you. He think he do right.

Susan confuse. "What's he doing Daddy?"

Harry upset little. He do wrong?

His man explain. "Harry doesn't talk right now. His Uncle Moony, and a few teachers at school, have taught him some signs."

Harry nod. Flower lady, and small man, and even Firzy help. He only know few.

Susan smile. "Can you show me how to say hi?"

A little boy come over, when Harry show Susan. He little shy, little pudgy, no talk very much. Harry told, boy name Neville. Neville not family like Susan, but he come too. He come with grandmother. Harry wonder where boy mummy and daddy are. Harry show both few signs. He not sure when they teach first. He no sure he should use. But he no hit for using them. He hit no talk, but for noise, he no make noise like this. Harry sit with his man at lunch, but girl and boy near too. No like Luna, but they nice.

Grandmother came after lunch. "Neville seems to have had fun with Harry. I think it was good for him."

His man nod. "Perhaps Neville would come to the school? It would be good for them."

Neville tug on grandma's hand. "Gran, can I? I want to learn signs."

Harry nod. Boy come, and girl too? He like Draco, but maybe them too.

Grandma lady smiled a little. "I don't think it would hurt."

His man shake hand. "I am sure Remus wouldn't mind an extra two students."

Grandma took boy hand. "I wasn't sure about bringing Neville today. But Frank was close to the family. It seems I made the right choice."

Harry sad, boy and Susan leave. But party almost done, almost go too. Miss Portia want to see first. Harry go see Miss Portia and John first. They go away, they go on a honey sun. Harry no sure what mean, told trip, funny name he think. Harry have gift for couple. He sent Christmas one before. He got book and color book, and teddy from them. He hope like wed gift. They smile, when see all the kitty towels, and the kitty apron he get them, and kitty teapot. He find in shop. They all look like Sylvester. He know they like.

Harry hug Miss Portia before they go. "Bye. Love you."

Miss Portia in tears. "I love you too Harry. I love you too."

Harry reach, he wipe tear. She no cry. He no mean make cry.

Miss Portia smile. "Don't worry, I'm just happy Harry."

Harry watch go. He no sure, he no see any cry when happy. He no sure why happy. His man, and new man happy too, when he talk. They no hit, but they smile. He still scare talk, but he like they smile, maybe more. Not sure yet, no at all. He no when other around. His may not hit, but other hit maybe, if hear. He be very careful. But he happy he make Miss Portia smile.

His man took hand. "Time to get home Harry. I am sure you'll see Portia when she gets back."

**please review**


	24. Chapter 24

For now Sirius was remaining with his cousins. He had no idea what he would do with his life. He could return to being an auror, when he recovered, but he doubted he would. It was all he dreamed of being, growing up, but things had changed. He wanted to be close to Harry, but during the time they were at the manor, Harry had been fearful of him. After the actual holiday, they had taken Harry to Spinners End, for the stay. They had gone to the wedding, and to the Burrow a few days, but they were still visiting. He got to see Harry a lot, and he hoped the little boy warmed up to him, but he would be patient about it. He hated to admit it, but he could see Severus was good for Harry.

Harry was doing better when they returned in January. It was arranged, a few weeks into the school year, for new lessons. Neville and Susan would be coming to the school, once a week, to have a class with Harry. It may increase, if it was good for Harry, and the other kids.

The day before the first class was a full moon and Remus was a bit worried. "Are we sure about this?"

Severus nodded. "You proved, Harry is in no danger with you."

Albus cut him off from protesting. "Besides you will be in the woods with the centaurs."

Remus looked over to where Harry was. "I know you're right. But I can't help but worry."

Minerva had come. "I was a bit surprised you asked me to come."

Severus looked at her. "We think perhaps it's time to introduce Harry to animagus."

Remus nodded. "Sirius was anxious to show him."

Minerva looked at Harry. "He definitely likes my cat form. I thought perhaps you would want me to continue."

Severus understood. "I had considered. Perhaps he might speak to you."

Albus voiced in. "It may be a good idea."

Remus shook his head. "No. Harry will eventually learn, and he will feel betrayed."

They didn't know, if Harry spoke when alone, or with the centaurs. The centaurs didn't tell them, what happened, when Harry went with them. Firenze told them what they needed to know, but he wouldn't break that trust. If Harry spoke to Minerva in her cat form, Minerva could tell them, and it might help. Severus had considered, but both he and Remus agreed, it would cause more harm in the end. When he found out Minerva was the cat, and if he had spoken to her, he may feel he had been tricked. They were working so hard to earn his trust.

Minerva could admit it had been a bit odd. She had never been the maternal type, but she hadn't minded, making friends with Harry in her form. The little boy was definitely a gentle soul, and if she could calm him, she would do it.

Harry came over to them and looked to them and back at the woods.

Remus knelt. "Firenze is coming just before sun down. We want to talk to you."

Severus joined him. "Harry, you know how Uncle Moony can turn into a wolf on the full moon?"

Harry nodded. He pointed at the moon and the woods. He had been told about tonight.

Remus explained. "Well some humans can turn into other animals. Not just on full moons, but when they choose, a special magic."

Harry was a bit confused, as they tried to explain. But he nodded, when they asked if he understood.

Severus took a deep breath. "You know your friend the tabby cat? Well she isn't really a cat, she is Professor McGonagall."

Harry turned to look at the woman. He peered at her, and at first shook his head, but slowly nodded.

Minerva transformed slowly into her form and rubbed against his legs, then turned back. "I hope I didn't scare you."

Harry just looked at her. He still looked a bit uncertain, but he nodded.

Firenze had appeared. "The full moon is soon to approach."

Minerva looked at the centaur. "I will be coming as well, if permitted."

Though Severus was a snake, Minerva's form made for more sense. Harry was comfortable with her, and he had never seen Severus in form. They hoped Harry would be fine with Sirius, but he was a dog, and Harry wasn't a fan of dogs usually. Minerva was allowed to come, and she transformed, and ran along with the centaur, as Harry road on his back.

Minerva watched, as when the moon had gone down, Remus appeared in wolf form. He had been given the potion, and was in the woods, before the moon had come up. Neither the centaurs nor Minerva were in danger, because of their animal side of them.

Harry looked at the wolf. He walked right up to him, and began to pet him.

Firenze smiled as he watched. "I have never seen either at such peace before."

Harry was giggling when Remus was licking him.

Minerva watched on with the centaur.

Firenze looked at her. "If it is okay, Harry can remain with us and Remus for the night."

Minerva didn't think the men would have an issue, but returned, to tell Severus. Harry had never spent the night with the centaurs before. There had been students, before the war, who had taken basic lessons. But Harry was the first to go to the village, and definitely the first to stay. The fact that he was spending the time with Remus, they thought was only part. Severus had no problem when he was told.

He nodded. "I think it would be good for both Harry, and Remus."

* * *

><p>Harry happy. He like last night. He play with Moony till bed time. He no sure why his man say Moony dangerous. Moony puppy, he very playful, he like lick though. Harry no like doggies, Fang he like little, but wolfy different. Then he get sleep over with centaurs. He never see in hut before. He have sleep with Rodin, his foal friend, in family hut. They sleep on floor, but have mat for him, he comfortable. He get play with Rodin in morning. He like so much. Daddy horse tell him, he start new lesson, next time. He learn about plant next time. Harry like day. He little confuse, bout kitty. He no know people be animals. He like Minnie the kitty. Minnie the kitty his friend. But Minnie lady always seem angry. He no sure he like Minnie the lady. He very confuse how Minnie kitty is Minnie woman. He still like kitty, lady he no sure yet.<p>

He sad leave centaur, but happy too. New man there in morning, no wolf. He meet Harry in wood, not in village, but near. He remind Harry of class. The girl and boy from Miss Portia's wedding, come. He happy. No Draco, or red heads, but they come.

Harry see Charlie when come out. He wave. He happy see.

Charlie smiled. "You know we have quidditch tomorrow instead. You won't miss practice."

Harry smile. He like fly with Charlie.

His man appear and he smile. "We should head to the gates. All three of your friends will be coming."

Harry confuse. Three? He think only Susan and Neville.

Charlie see. "I hear Luna is coming as well."

His man nod. "I thought it might be good for you Harry, and her. I know you like her."

Harry nod. He like Luna. Luna quiet like him. Luna sweet.

New man come with. "My class has quadrupled."

Harry no sure what mean. He think mean class get bigger. He hope new man no mind, only one day week. Harry like. He no sure why no school like if with Miss Anne. He tell other kids go school at home till eleven. Draco, and Ron, do. He no sure why Draco or Ron not come today too. He miss Draco. He like Ron, but he still too noisy. He not cool like Charlie, or twins either.

Susan and her daddy, and Neville and his Granny were waiting. And Luna come too, with big blonde man. He see man once, he Luna's daddy. Her daddy and mummy usually not there. But he there at Christmas for bit.

Harry no wave. Harry make hello sign, and how you.

Susan and Neville both do. He show before.

Luna little confuse. "I don't know."

Harry go to side. He take her hand. She no sad. Harry show too, he promise.

Grandma lady went to leave. "Be good Neville, I'll be back after lunch for you."

New man motion. "Maybe we should get started. We're going to use Hagrid's hut."

Susan smile. "I never have come here before."

Neville nod. "Me neither."

Harry smile. He happy he show.

New man teach them in hut. He show them the first few signs. Harry get help teach. He happy, he like show them. Luna learn quick. So do Susan and Neville. Never no talk much, even less than Luna, he very shy. Harry like Draco, he cousin, he Harry first human friend. He Harry's best friend. Well and Charlie. But he like these three too. He not wait till next class. After class, they play on his swing, before go castle for lunch.

Luna on swing before lunch. She fall, scratch knee. "Ow."

Harry kneel. He worry. He no want her hurt.

Susan look worry. "She is bleeding."

New man knelt. "Here, let me take a look."

Luna have few tear when he heal cut. "It hurts."

Harry see cut go. He hand her teddy he often have in pocket. He whisper. "Better?"

Luna smile little and nod. "All better Harry."

His man smile. He do when Harry talk. Harry no sure why. "How about we go into the castle for lunch?"

They go in, no hall, no room at big table for all. They have lunch down in room. Harry show them his room, and they see hall, before go down. He like school. He no like move stairs though, and no the Blood man ghost. But he like paintings, he like Gray ghost, and priest ghost too. He like Nick, when no take head off, he no like that. Kids get to meet a few.

Harry sad when go. He wave tiny and say quietly. "Bye."

**An: Harry is slowly talking a bit more. There will be a few chapters to come. This story is about Harry healing, there may be a sequel, with Harry school age, but not really sure. The story is more about the healing process, than life after.**

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Remus was happy Harry was adapting so well to his new class. After only two weeks, it had been decided to increase the number, to twice a week. He didn't feel like he was living off Severus any more, living with him at school. He had been offered some pay, by the parents of the other three, for his teaching. He had nearly turned it down, but Severus reminded him, how he had struggled in the past. Remus would have a home there at school, at least until Harry began school, but still. Luna, Susan and Neville remained his only students. Draco came to see Harry often, but neither he nor Ron would have fit in well, with the little group.

Sirius was coming on Valentine's weekend, for a visit. It was his first time to see Harry since they had returned to term. He was recovering well, and he was talking to Moody about returning to work. To Remus' relief, not as a street auror, but working at the training academy instead.

He found Remus in the grounds. "Hey Moony. Where's the cub?"

Remus smiled. "He's over there."

Sirius' eyes went to Hagrid's hut. "He's visiting Hagrid? I thought you said he wasn't a fan of dogs."

Remus laughed. "He does like Fang a bit. But he is visiting with Mrs. Norris."

Sirius was confused. "I met his cat, I thought it was Sprinkles."

Remus nodded. "Argus' cat."

Sirius was sure he heard wrong. "Argus as in Filch? Does he know you kidnapped his cat?"

Argus growled from behind. "If I knew you'd be around, I might not have allowed this."

Sirius turned to look at the man. "I was innocent, I….."

Argus snarled. "Not of all the pranks you pulled on me. My old cat never recovered from the water balloons your last year."

Remus laughed at the expression on Sirius. "See, there are people who can still remember you from before."

Sirius didn't think it funny. "Yeah, but as the goof off teen."

Severus appeared with Harry. "Oh we all have lasting memories of those days."

Harry was holding Mrs. Norris in his arms. Though he loved Sprinkles, and spent hours with his cat, he liked all cats. He and Minerva were an interesting issue. He still liked the cat, and would pet her when in form, but he wasn't still overly fond of her human form. Mrs. Norris was not always a friendly cat, and no other student could get near her, without being scratched. But Harry was different. Mrs. Norris was actually purring in his arms as he carried her. Argus had allowed Harry to take her for the afternoon.

Harry handed her back to Argus. He had been a bit confused, but he had agreed to this. His cat seemed to like the boy, and he didn't have any issue with the child. He didn't make a mess, and he was nice to Mrs. Norris. He had even got a Christmas gift from Harry.

Harry eyed Sirius when the man was gone.

Sirius knelt. "Hi Harry."

Harry made his hello motion to him.

Remus tried. "You know Uncle Sirius hasn't been here in a long time. Maybe we should give him a bit of a tour."

Harry nodded a little shyly.

Sirius smiled. "I'd like that."

Harry looked a bit unsure at first but he nodded.

Sirius looked around as they headed into the school. "So what are you going to show me first?"

Harry pointed down the stairs into the dungeons.

Remus smiled. "You want to show him our rooms?"

Harry shook his head, and at the bottom of the stairs, pointed at the lab.

Sirius groaned when he realized where Harry wanted to go. "I still have nightmares of that room."

Severus smirked. "Oh I think we all have them, of your time in the room."

Harry had started to spend some time with him in the lab. He had been learning herb lore from the centaurs, and Remus was no longer his only teacher. Though he liked Filius, the man couldn't teach him much, till he came of age. But Pomona and Severus both had classes they could, and had been doing a little. Harry just watched when he was with Severus. Severus wasn't surprised, either by Harry wanting to show Sirius, or by the man's reaction to it either. Sirius had been doing well, accepting what Severus had become to Harry, but the old issues could still arise.

After lunch they decided to see if Harry could handle Sirius' form. Severus had told him he was an animagus, something he learned when he was a spy, both he and Lucius had. He hadn't shown Harry, as Harry had been a little scared, of a snake.

Harry shook his head when told Sirius was one.

Remus knelt. "You aren't scared with Professor McGonagall. And I know you like Fang now."

Harry shook his head and pointed at his cat.

Severus laughed. "You're worried he'll scare or hurt Sprinkles? I promise the mutt keeps his human mind."

Sirius nodded. "I promise, I won't hurt your cat."

Harry went and picked up his cat. He cuddled his cat but he nodded his head.

Sirius transformed into his dog form. Harry looked a little scared, but he eyed the big dog, holding on to his cat. Sprinkles jumped out of his arms, but the cat rubbed against Sirius' legs, and then went to sleep on the couch. Severus thought the cat smart, he was showing Harry the dog was not scared, by doing that. Harry slowly went over to the dog, and pet the big dog on the head a few times, but little more.

Harry smiled a little until Sirius licked him. "No puppy."

Sirius transformed back. "I wouldn't hurt you."

Harry shook head. "No."

Sirius smiled a little that Harry had spoken to him. "No more transforming, until you're ready."

Harry looked a bit relieved, and he allowed the man to remain. He hadn't been scared, he pet the dog, he just seemed to dislike the kissing. Remus laughed a little, he had done it to Harry, when he was in his wolf form. Fang did it once in a while, but not very often to Harry at least. He could tell how much it had meant to Sirius, both the talking and how Harry took his form. Sirius loved Harry so much.

Sirius went to leave later but said. "I heard that Molly is baby-sitting Harry this weekend. Plans?"

* * *

><p>Harry no sure bout this. Harry no like leave school much. Harry not since Christmas time. He promise he see Miss Portia and Miss Anne at Easter. He write first note to them. He learn few words, he write, he draw most though. Harry told he stay at Burrow. He no sure, the crooked house still scare little. But Charlie mummy seem nice. And Charlie come too. Charlie no practice on Saturday, he come with Harry. They be back for practice Sunday afternoon. He know Charlie come for him. He happy Charlie come. He no sure why he going though.<p>

Harry have lesson with centaur night before. Daddy centaur be teaching him bout the plants now. He like the plants very much. He still play hoop game with Rodin though. He play with baby horsies at end of every lesson.

He surprise when at end of lesson his man come into forest. He very surprise.

His man kneel. "I thought perhaps tonight you'd allow me to show you my form."

Harry shake head. He no like. He scare.

His man say. "You don't mind Uncle Padfoot or others. Is it the snake form?"

Harry nod. He no like snake. No.

His man think. "There was a snake in the pet shop where you got Sprinkles. Did he scare you?"

Harry nod. He whisper. "Eat Sprinkles."

His man shake head. "The man would feed him rats, not a cat Harry. And I am like Padfoot, I have my human mind."

Harry no sure. He no very like snake. They little scary.

His man do, when Harry nod. Daddy centaur and Firzy with him. He no want centaur think him scare. He no scare, he know magic. He not sure like snake though. His man tell Harry he have magic too. Harry no sure. Harry not think he have magic. He sure no animal, he no change. He know man no lie him, but wrong maybe. He told Draco have too.

Harry look at snake. It small like one in zoo, no like one in shop. It white. He think kind of pretty. Well no ugly. No cuddly like kitty or wolfy, he hope no try lick Harry. He have a very odd tongue. Harry really no like him try.

Harry say hi to snake. He see odd look on Firzy. He no sure why. Firzy hear him talk.

His man turn back. He look at Harry. "Harry, you spoke to me in snake form."

Harry confuse. Why man so surprise? Harry talk to him. Not much, but Harry talk.

His man kneel. "Harry can you understand snakes? Do you hear them?"

Harry very scare. It bad of him? He very scared.

His man took him by arm. "It's okay Harry, I promise it's nothing to be scared of. It's a very special gift."

Harry nod little. "Zoo snake sing."

His man laugh little at that. "Never took snakes for singers. See, Uncle Moony and I told you that you have some magic."

Harry no sure. He no think that magic. Maybe wrong.

Firzy spoke. "We should be going little one. We will see you next weekend."

Harry turn to wave. His man take him by hand, and lead to school. Harry think about tomorrow again. He still no sure why go to crooked house. Men never send before. He never go away alone before. They tell only one night. He want believe, he want. He be here long time. He be here longer than Miss Anne. He so sure he finally home. He so sure. He start talk. He no want to go away again. He no talk ever again if not home.

New man wait for them in rooms. He kneel. "Did you have fun tonight Harry?"

Harry nod little. He point at his man. "Snake."

His man nod head. "Harry allowed me to show him my form. He can talk to me."

Harry little scare. He no sure new man not angry.

New man smile. "Its special magic Harry, kind of like when I turn into a wolf."

Harry smile little.

His man say. "Are you okay with going to the Burrow tomorrow? Uncle Moony and I have plans for tomorrow."

Harry take chance. "You back? New man back?"

His man reached out. "We'll come back, it's just one night, I promise Harry."

New man nod but he ask. "Harry, why did you call me new man? You know you can call me Uncle Moony."

Harry shake head. "No Uncle. No Uncle."

Uncle bad men. Uncle hurt Harry. Uncle men who touch and hurt Harry. First Uncle he hurt Harry down there. Harry no, no, no Uncle. Uncle very bad thing. He no have Uncle, no. Uncle bad thing. Draco's daddy say he call Uncle, but he no call either. He nice man too. Harry no want them Uncle, they no become bad hurt men. Uncle no, never Uncle, no Uncle. They no Uncles, his men, they just his men.

Harry shake head. "My men, no Uncle, my men."

**Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Severus and Remus hadn't pushed the issue the night before. Harry had been so upset; they hadn't wanted him to feel as if he was in trouble. Normally talking to a child right away may have been better, but Harry wasn't a normal child. They also needed some time to sort out their own feelings, and how to handle it. They spent the evening, after Harry had gone to bed, seeking some advice. Lucius, Poppy and surprisingly even Molly, were all asked. Poppy had dealt with abused children, and both Lucius and Molly were parents, and they trusted them both. Molly was a bit surprised, even after all this time with Harry, that Severus may seek her advice.

It was decided, that they would speak to Harry at the Burrow. Arthur was going to take the other kids into town, so only Molly and Charlie would be there. Luna was coming over, but not until later, they had thought it might make Harry staying there a bit easier on him.

Charlie smiled when he met Harry and them at the gates. "Hey Harry, ready to come home with me?"

Harry nodded a little nervously. "Yes."

Charlie knelt. "Bill and I have our own room upstairs. Since Bill isn't home, I thought you may have a sleepover with me."

Harry had slept in Ron's room the one time he stayed there. He didn't seem to like Ron's loudness. He nodded with a small smile.

Severus had been watching but had flagged the bus, and it arrived. "We should get on."

Charlie offered his hand as Harry looked nervously at the bus. "Come on Harry, should we ride on this floor or up above?"

Harry looked a bit nervous but he pointed at the stairs.

Remus looked over at Severus. "I'm glad Charlie could come."

Severus could agree. "He reminds me a great deal of a young Fabian."

As they went to the second floor, Remus knew there were few higher compliments one could give. Severus had been close to both of Molly's brothers, during his spy days, as they weren't the same age. But he and Fabian had been close, not at the level of Remus or Lucius, but still close. To compare someone to Fabian, was almost at the level, as comparing them to Lily. Lily would always hold the center place in his heart, though her son had wedged his way into sharing that place with her. Remus had to agree, Charlie had a lot of his Uncle in him.

Molly was waiting when they got to the home. Harry seemed a bit anxious, but surprisingly he remained close to Charlie, and not one of them. As promised, Molly was alone at the house, Arthur had actually taken the kids to pick up Luna.

Molly smiled at Harry when he came in. "Hi Harry, I'm glad you came for a sleepover."

Harry whispered a little. "Hi."

Severus knelt to look at Harry when in the sitting room. "Harry we wanted to talk to you for a bit before we go."

Remus added. "About what you called us last night."

Harry looked terrified. "I call Uncle, please no angry, please. I no leave, please home."

Severus' heart was tearing to pieces. For Harry to have even said so much at one time, told how upset he was. "Oh Merlin Harry, no."

Remus reached for Harry. "You're home Harry, I swear you're home. We'll never send you away, never. You're just having a sleepover."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "Please."

Severus touched Harry lightly. "We understand Harry, we do. I know Uncle is a very scary word or you. We're sorry we didn't understand."

Remus nodded. "No one will ever ask you to use the term again I promise. We thought maybe we could come up with something else."

Harry was a bit confused. "Else?"

Remus nodded. "If you'd like, you can just call me Moony. It's a special nickname, for people close to me, who I care about."

Severus said. "And I thought perhaps, since both me and Draco's dad's names are from Italy, maybe Zio."

They didn't tell him, that Zio was actually the Italian word for Uncle. They just explained it was a term of affection, for a male member of one's family, or close like family. They had gone through possible terms, and had thought that Zio was likely the best. Lucius had suggested it, he had heard Blaise use the term, as his father's family was Italian. Severus, Remus and Lucius' names were all Latin, so an Italian term suited them.

Harry nodded a little. "Okay."

Remus managed to take the little boy into his arms. "I know it might take time Harry. Just know please how much we love you cub."

Severus agreed. "And that you will always be home with us. We aren't leaving you."

Harry let them hug him but he asked. "You still go?"

Remus sighed. "If you don't want us to, we'll stay. But we promise we'll be back tomorrow. And you'll have fun with Charlie."

Molly suggested. "I made some cookies and there is hot coco on. Perhaps we can all have some, before they leave?"

Severus smiled when Harry looked his way. "We have plenty of time."

Severus and Remus remained, and though they weren't sure, they did leave without Harry. He was a bit shaky, but he was okay they left. They were both a bit torn about leaving, and a few times they almost went back. But they both deserved the night off, everyone told them, and they knew Harry would be okay. It seemed odd to them, going out on Valentine's, but there was a concert in the city they had both wanted to attend. Lucius had a knowing grin, when he had procured the tickets for them. Severus had no idea why the man looked like the cat who got the canary.

Severus bought Remus a drink at the concert. "We should just relax and enjoy. Molly knows where we are, if Harry needs us."

* * *

><p>Harry no sure he like this. He want believe they mean it. They promise they come back tomorrow. They promise Harry. His man bring Harry here summer. He come back next day. But he tell Harry, Harry live here. That when Harry sad bout Carrot. He like Carrot, but Carrot safe at home. They tell, they come back, he come home. They promise home. He know school part home, house where meet Carrot, other home. He just want home. He want family. He no mummy, no daddy. But he have them. He have his man and new man. He have his Moony, and his Zio. He no sure, he no hear word Zio before. But his man say mean love, mean family, he think like. Zio Sev? Maybe, he no sure yet, but like a little. Zio mean family his man repeat over and over. Mean family. No daddy, but family. Family mean home. Moony he use. He call wolfy Moony already, he call new man too, wolfy is new man. They tell him call before. He just no use Uncle. Uncle bad word, very bad, he no use.<p>

He happy Luna come. Luna, Susan and Nev his very good friends. They no cousin like Draco, but very friend. Luna and Nev shy like him. He know Luna sad sometime. Luna's mummy no home lot. Luna's daddy say she sick. Harry see Luna's daddy lot, but never mummy.

Luna look little sad. "Hi Harry."

Harry look at her. "Luna."

Charlie mummy see the bag. She look at his daddy. "Luna is staying?"

His dad nod. "Xeno is taking her again."

Luna had tears in her eyes. "Mummy is sick again."

Harry no like her cry. He no like when any cry. But no specially Luna. He hug her.

Luna hug back. "Thank you Harry."

Charlie mummy kneel. "Hello sweetheart. It sounds like you're going to stay with us or a day or two."

Luna nod. "Mummy had an accident. I saw lots of blood. She cut arm cooking."

Charlie mummy have worry look on face. She look at Charlie. "Why don't you take the kids out to play in the back garden?"

Charlie nodded. "Come on you guys. I am sure we can play a game of ball before dinner."

Luna come out but no play. "I'll just watch."

Harry sat with her. He show her book in pocket. "I share."

Ron and twins want them join. But Charlie get brothers go play without. He know Luna very sad. Harry show her book. It no big story, no big word, like ones Moony read him. Or his man, Zio, remind self. It one he learn read. He know few words. Luna do too. Bout kitty cat. He know Luna like too. Luna like animals. She like odd stuff too. He see she have troll he give for Christmas. She often have. She carry like his teddy. He know Moony wrong. Moony think girl want doll, no troll. He know Luna like troll. It have pink hair for girl. Girls like pink he think.

He and Luna read, look at picture. Luna know some word he not know. He know some she not. Not know all words, but that okay. The pictures silly and funny look at. It magic book. Pictures move, like paintings at school move.

Charlie mummy come out some time later. "Okay, dinner is on the table."

Harry put book in pocket. He take Luna hand.

Charlie smiled when he came over. "I think I smell pizza. You two should come over more often for dinner, Mum doesn't make it usually."

Harry look up at big friend. "Really?"

One twin nod. "We had it once in muggle London with daddy. Mum only made it once."

Their mummy smile. "I thought with our two guests, something special was needed."

Harry look at pizza. He no have in long time. He have with Draco in summer. They no eat at school.

Daddy laugh when he see the small pizzas cut in hearts. "I should have known."

Harry confuse. He look. "Why?"

Charlie say. "It's Valentine's day Harry. People spend it with those they love. Lots of hearts and flowers."

Mummy pointed at flowers in the center of the table. "Arthur gave me those."

Harry think. Charlie say when big go out with person love. School have special party last night. Harry no go, he with centaur. Harry no go anyway. He fine eat in hall, but party no up in special table. He happy with centaurs instead. He no know what party for. His men go out. Moony and his man, Zio remind again, gone. They love? He no think so. Maybe no know what day is. They love Harry they say. Must not know day.

After dinner, Charlie find book. Charlie read Harry and Luna book. It book about dragons. Charlie tell Harry lots about dragons. This not the book Harry see before. Book before for big boys. This a story book. The twins listen too. Ron busy playing.

Harry point at the dragon and at Charlie. He remember. Charlie say want work with.

Charlie smile. "Yes, I'd like to work with dragons. But I'd have to go somewhere like Romania."

Harry shake head. Charlie no go. Charlie his friend. He miss.

Charlie see. "It's a long time, I have to finish school. Besides I may play quidditch instead."

Harry hope. He see Charlie play games. He no want Charlie leave.

Twin smile. "You should play quidditch. It would be so cool to have a big brother play professional."

Charlie laugh. "The way you fly at your age, you guys could one day."

Other twin shake head. "No, we want to do jokes."

The mummy could be heard mumbling something. Harry no hear what. But the others laugh, even the daddy. Harry just like the book. But his mind go to his men. He hope they come back tomorrow. He hope, he call them Zio and Moony, if come back. He make them happy. He want family. He like this family. He want own family too. He worry more, but for Luna. He worry about Luna and her mummy. He no think of his men so much. He worry later maybe. But he want his friend feel better. He want her smile again.

Harry think as fall asleep. 'My men come back. They come. They my Zio and Moony now. They have come back.'

**Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Merry Christmas to all my readers. This chapter is my Christmas gift to you. There are about three or four left, having trouble deciding how to end it, as well as letting it go. Any advice would be a great gift. Wishing you all a Merry Christmas, and to the rest, Happy holidays.**

Remus and Severus had enjoyed their time at the concert. It had taken a drink, and a song or two, but they had stopped thinking about leaving. They knew they needed this, and that Harry would be okay for the night. They had told Molly they would come for him, after lunch time. She knew they would be staying at Spinner's end, and how to floo them, if Harry wanted them sooner. They were relieved though, when they got through the concert, and to bed, without any word from her. She had known to call Wobbi when they were out, and the elf would have got them, since placing a floo call was impossible when in muggle London. She had laughed a little, at how worried they had been about it.

They decided to go to the Burrow a bit early in the day. They doubted Molly would mind some extra people around the lunch table. She always cooked enough to feed an army, and was always happy for more people. Severus had never known the door to be closed at their home.

Molly smiled when they came in. "I had thought you may come earlier."

Severus was worried. "Did Harry have a bad night?"

Arthur had come down the stairs. "We would have called you. Molly just knows you had a hard time leaving."

Remus agreed. "We had a good time. But Harry was so upset."

Molly assured them. "He has been doing good. I think he has been distracted by Luna. She has been quite upset."

Severus accepted a cup of coffee from the woman. "I know he and Luna have become close."

Remus was their teacher and nodded. "They're always together. He gets very upset when she is."

Molly sat. "Luna's mother had to be institutionalized again. It seems she tried to take her own life."

Remus had known she had been in the hospital before. "It had been a rough few years since Luna was born."

Arthur looked towards the door. "Luna saw, she thinks her mother had an accident while cooking, she doesn't realize what her mother meant."

Molly added. "She will be staying another night. Xeno needs some time, it takes his toll on him. It looks like this may be a longer stay."

As they were talking Harry appeared in the door.

Severus saw him first. "Good morning Harry. We missed you."

Harry tentatively came over. "Moony….Zio."

Remus smiled as he took the little boy into his arms. He kissed Harry on the head. "I hope you had fun."

Harry nodded a little, as he drew back. Charlie and the others were coming in for lunch. Harry turned and saw Luna hadn't come in with them. Remus watched as Harry left the room, and he came back with Luna, holding her hand. Remus smiled a little when he saw the two of them together. He had thought Luna, Susan and Neville were good friends for Harry, and he had been right. He could see Luna was likely the best. Harry had such a gentle heart, and seeing someone else in pain, seemed to be bringing it out.. He wasn't so scared and anxious about himself, when he had someone else to worry about, he was the same way with Sprinkles.

Harry sat next to Luna throughout lunch. The little girl was usually quite shy, but she was even worse now, she didn't look up. She made Harry look positively open. Luna was usually at ease here, her and Ginny had been friends since diapers, and she spent a lot of time here.

After lunch Remus looked at Harry. "You know we need to head back to school."

Harry looked at Luna and back. He actually shook his head.

Severus knelt. "You know Sprinkles will be sad if you don't come back. Your cat will miss you."

Luna looked at Harry. "Go home. I'll be okay with Ginny."

Harry hugged her and handed her his teddy bear. "You keep."

Luna accepted the teddy "Thank you Harry."

Remus offered Harry his hand. "Luna will be there tomorrow for class."

Harry stopped and looked at Molly. "Thank you."

Molly smiled. "You know you're always welcome Harry."

Charlie was coming with them. "We have to get back. The team will be wondering where their seeker and mascot are."

As they were waiting for the bus Harry smiled a little. "I fly?"

Charlie laughed and nodded. "Of course. You know I love the company for cool down."

Though they knew Harry was worried about Luna, they were happy he was distracted. They hoped Luna would be at her class tomorrow. Luna's mother had been in the hospital a few times, but only short stays, but it would likely be longer now. Xeno had been Luna's only real hands on parent ever, and Molly had helped, but seeing it would still hurt Luna. Remus was just grateful Xeno arrived in time to save her, as he could only imagine what would happen, if Luna watched her mother die. He couldn't believe the woman tried to kill herself, in front of her own child. He thought of all Harry had suffered, and thinking of Luna now, he knew how lucky other kids like the Weasleys and Draco were.

They arrived just in time for quidditch practice. Both Severus and Remus remained to watch, both the practice, and Harry fly with Charlie later. They were relieved to see he had done so well, and smiled in remembrance of him using the terms.

Later when they got back to their rooms Harry looked up at them. "Home?"

Remus knelt down next to him. "Home Harry, home I promise."

Severus knelt as well. "We will never let anyone take you from us."

For the first time Harry initiated a hug, as he hugged Remus. "Moony."

Remus held the little boy to him and kissed him. "Hearing you call us that, means a lot."

Severus watched the two of them together. Less than a year ago, the thought of sharing his rooms with anyone, had not been appealing. But now he couldn't imagine not having Harry or Remus there with him. He was starting to see Harry as a son, and not just for Lily's sake any more. And he could admit Remus was included in that. He definitely was enjoying having his old friend there, and maybe he could admit, as more.

He watched as Remus and Harry read together by the fire. "You're both home."

* * *

><p>Harry happy. He like Easter. It holiday he have with Miss Anne. Miss Anne give him chocolates, she tell him Easter bunny come. It only holiday know before. It when give him book he have from her. He tell they leave school for week. Big kids use for study for test. He promise he see both Miss Anne and Miss Portia. He no see Miss Portia since she marry. He happy he see her and Mr. John. He like Mr. John, not just cause he cop, and cops good men, they protect Harry. Mr. John very nice, and he take care of Miss Portia, and Sylvester. He the one who say they keep Sylvester. Harry scare he go to shelter. Harry rescue Sylvester, Mr. John help. He see Sylvester too.<p>

He see Miss Anne first. They go on Easter day, start of week off. She feel better than last. She give him chocolates, and new book. She very happy he talk more, and for letter he send. They go to see Miss Portia next day.

Miss Portia open door with smile. "Harry."

Harry wave a little. "Hi."

She hug Harry. "Happy Easter. I hear you had a nice visit with Anne."

Harry nod. He show book. "From her."

Portia led them into the apartment. "I think you'll find one here from us too."

Moony notice. "It looks like you are packing."

Harry worry. "Leave?"

Portia tell. "Not far I promise Harry. Neil and I just got a house. Maybe you can visit this summer."

Zio see his look and nod. "You know if invited, we'll bring you."

John come from kitchen. Harry smile, he wear kitty apron Harry give. "Harry is always welcome."

Harry see, kitty stuff he get, in kitchen. He give for wedding gift. He know John one who cook. Well every time he here, John cook. Miss Portia say they buy house. She say need more room. Harry confuse a bit. He no sure what she mean about promo, well no sure the word. She say both her and John get. He think must be good. They both seem happy. He wonder if they have kids.

Harry find Sylvester and gift in living room. He get another book and chocolate. He got some from his men, and stuffed bunny too. He no sure. He no be spoil, but he like the books. He eat only one chocolate so far. He no eat too much.

Miss Portia smile. "I finished my night courses, and am going to be working as a counselor now. John made detective."

Harry look. "Countle?"

She smile. "I am going to help other little kids feel better. I have been going to school at night."

Harry smile little. "You good."

Mr. John look at his men. "This letter came for you."

Zio take it and start reading. "Is this for real?"

Harry worry. "Wrong?"

Miss Portia touch book. "Maybe you can show me how much you can read."

Harry look at book. Words small. "Okay."

He hear Moony say as go with Miss Portia. "We will get to see them finally?"

Mr. John say. "Yes. It seems they have agreed to a meeting finally."

Harry no not know what they talk bout. He no worry. He sit and read with Miss Portia. Story book, but easier one, like Moony teach. He learn more words. She very proud she tell him. She help with some words. He like read with her. He read with Zio and others too. Moony though his favorite. It his special time with Moony. They read every night. Harry read him in day, he read Harry at night. Harry hope always. But happy let Portia read with him. He happy he show how well he read.

She kiss him on head. "Very good Harry. I am so proud."

Harry smile. "You good countle. Kids like."

Miss Portia smiled bigger. "Thank you Harry. I hope so."

Mr. John motion. "Why don't you guys come back? Lunch is ready."

Harry sit. He find grill cheese. He smile. "Thanks."

Harry see note, which Zio put away. He not know what note bout. He not know who his Zio and Moony meet. He no sure good. They no seem happy. Harry little worry bout it. He no like when they have look on face. They seem happier as eat. Harry sad when leave Miss Portia, but he see summer. She promise see more. They no go to castle. They go to Draco home, they stay for week, Harry told. Harry see his men talk to Zio Luc, when he play with Draco. He decide, it okay, he call Zio Luc and Zia Cissy. He tell Zia what call girls. He no sure first. Zio just for Sev first. But he call his man just Zio. He okay call Draco's daddy Zio too. But he use Luc too.

Zio Luc look at letter. "Maybe you can finally get some answers about what they did to Harry."

**Please review. I am having a hard time deciding how to wrap this story up, so please please please any advice is very welcome.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy New Years. I again am asking, as most seemed to ignore my request last chapter, for advice on how to end this story. Please help.**

Severus and Remus had been shocked to get the letter. They had asked Portia, to see if it was possible for them to speak to the couple. Portia had said she would find out, but she had warned them, the chances were slim. The couple had refused to speak to the cops, even when they had been offered pleas, to turn on the other. From what she said, their own son had been sent to live with his father's sister, when Harry had been taken. Their son had never been abused, no real shock to Remus or Severus. Vernon would have hated Harry had magic, and he was not his child, his own son he would never have touched. Portia had no idea why the couple suddenly changed their mind, but they had agreed to meet both men. They had six years left in their sentence, both in a muggle maximum security prison, just outside of London.

They left Harry with the Malfoys, when they and Sirius headed for the ministry. It seemed odd, but the couple had been transferred to their world. Lucius had made arrangements, and had Amelia have them transferred. It may not be a permanent move though.

Severus looked at the couple as he walked into the room. Vernon was much skinnier than he remembered. "I see prison has been good to you."

Vernon sneered. "Is that why you brought us here? You are wanting to have a laugh."

Sirius snarled. "After what you did to Harry, you deserve all you got and more."

Petunia looked at them. "I never touched the boy. I don't deserve to be here."

Remus rounded on her. "You never protected him did you? How could you allow Lily's little boy to be hurt like that?"

Vernon smirked. "He liked it."

Moody had to restrain both marauders from going after him, Sirius physically, Remus with a spell. "That won't help Harry."

Severus was as furious, but he knew what the man wanted. "We came to find out exactly what you did to Harry."

Vernon sneered. "Ask the little freak."

Remus snarled. "He has just started talking. What did you do, to scare him into not talking? What?"

Vernon crossed his arms. "I haven't told anyone till now, why would I now?"

Petunia agreed with her husband. "It isn't like it will see us free sooner."

Severus pointed at Moody. "You will remain in our prisons if you speak."

Petunia shook. "My sister told me about your prisons."

Severus told her, that yes there were dementors, but only in certain areas. The couple would be kept in minimum security. It would mean total solitary, kept in their cell alone twenty four seven, but no dementors. They would also not be in the general public like in muggle prison. They knew one of the reasons Vernon looked so small and pale. They knew what child molesters got in prison, and doubted he was looking forward to another six years of it, if he survived it. Petunia would not have faced much better. They could even possibly be in the same cell, to keep each other company, not totally unheard of in their world. They were basically in different prisons now.

The couple had come for two reasons. One so they could see each other. And the other, when they heard it wasn't the police who wanted to speak to them. They remembered the three men; they had met them through Lily, and wanted to gloat. But it changed.

Petunia glared. "What do you want to know?"

Severus started. "Why won't he talk? Why was he so terrified of talking, still barely does?"

Vernon leered. "He knew better. He even cried out loud, he went to the room."

Remus knew from Severus, that the guest bedroom had sent Harry into panic, when Portia took him. "The room?"

Petunia wouldn't look. "Vernon's private games."

Vernon shrugged. "He was so nice and tight. He knew I'd only touch his little cock, outside of the room."

Sirius threw a punch at the man. "You are sick. I should rip you apart."

Petunia looked at Moody. "Are you going to allow them to attack my husband, when he is chained?"

Moody looked at the woman. "Attacked him? I saw nothing."

Vernon rubbed his jaw. "He liked it. Why else would he not finish his chores? Or wet his pants? Or cry? He wanted more."

Remus never felt so wolf life. "He wet his pants or cried after you raped him? Beat him? Broke bones? Starved him for days?"

Severus ground his teeth. "We should leave you in muggle prison. You should know what he suffered."

Petunia smirked. "But you already signed the forms."

Remus looked at her. "You are a mother. What if he was yours? Lily would have loved your son."

Petunia shook her head. "She shouldn't have died, and left no one but me to raise him. My only regret is losing my son."

The couple knew, even if they got out of prison, they'd never have their son again. The chances of two people convicted of such serious crimes including rape, of such a young child, of being given custody of a child, was nonexistent. It may be their own son, but Marge would continue to have custody of him. Marge had spoken to her brother once since he went to prison. She had denied him contact with his son, and told him he was scum. All attempts they had, of sending letters to Dudley, had been sent back. They didn't know, but Marge had moved away to the US with their son a few months ago, to make a fresh start for her and the boy. She hoped it would help him escape the reputation of his parents.

Vernon told them more. About the chores, about the bathroom games, the room under the stairs. The man's only regret, that Harry had been heard by the milk man, when he fell down the stairs and broke his arm. The milkman had heard, and social services had got involved.

Moody directed them out. "Harry needs the three of you. There is nothing more for you here."

Vernon called. "Say hi to my little buddy for me."

Severus who had been calm till then turned. "If I hadn't had to hand in my wand, I'd have hexed off what measly little balls you may have."

Remus was fuming when they left the ministry. "How can they be so evil? Even after two years of…..they are still like that."

Sirius was pacing. "I wish we could rip up the papers. They deserve worse."

Severus was calming again. "Alastor is right, this won't help Harry. He needs us, he needs us to go home to him and be there."

Remus agreed. "Hopefully, knowing what we do, we can get through to him."

He spoke once in a while, but never more than a few words. Even with his friends he wouldn't sit and talk with them. There was this absolutely sweet little boy, an extremely intelligent little boy, who was scared to death. They just needed to find the key to the walls he had put up. They had slowly started coming down, and they hoped they would go down. They went to the manor, where Lucius didn't even ask, he knew none of them wished to talk. He stood with Sirius though, as the other two joined Harry out in the gardens, just wanting to be with him.

Remus kissed the little boy on the head as Harry was happy they came back. "We promised cub, we will never leave you."

* * *

><p>Harry no sure. It summer time he told. They no stay at school. He remember, they no live at school all the time. He remember the house. He meet Carrot in the garden. He worry though. Moony come with them? They never stay in home with Moony. Moony only come when they at Draco's home before. He no not know where Moony was then. He worry he go gain. He Harry's teacher. He tell no school in summer, why leave. He very worry. Maybe Moony go too. He know not see small man, and giant man, and grandpa man. Or tabby Minnie.<p>

Harry watch. Kids leave day go. He go to train with Moony, he see Charlie go. He promise he visit Charlie at the crooked house. He told he see Nev, and Susan and Luna too. No school, but play, they promise. And go see Draco lots too.

Zio see he no happy. "Harry are you upset?"

Harry nod a little. He hold Sprinkles. Well basket, Sprinkles in.

Zio sigh. "I know you like school, and we'll visit. You know the centaurs would miss you a lot if we didn't."

Harry feel bit better. He miss too. "Rodin."

Zio nodded. "You remember the house don't you Harry?"

Harry nod. "Carrot."

Zio smile. "Susan said I could bring you to visit. And we'll be at the Malfoys a lot, to see Draco, and their animals."

Harry ask. "Moony come?"

Zio touch him. "Of course he is coming Harry. You know how much he loves you. Why would you think he'd not come?"

Harry scare. "No last summer. No until Draco home, till school."

Moony had come in. He kneel down. "I came as soon as I knew we had you Harry. Now I won't ever leave you."

Moony take Harry into lap, basket on floor. He tell Harry he was very sad. He friend with Harry's mummy and daddy, Harry know, he told before He sad Harry be with other homes. He be away in Ikerland, in home Padfoot give him. Zio write, tell him have Harry, tell come. He now here, he no leave gain. Harry and Zio his family now. He stay with them.

Harry return hug. He miss Moony and Zio if ever go. They promise they no go. He worry sometime. His mummy and daddy both go. They both die. They both leave Harry lone. Harry go to the bad hurt home when die. He scare.

Zio shake head when Harry say. "Harry, even if something happens to me, you have Moony. Or the other way."

Moony nod. "And if we both got hurt, you'd never be sent back to those places."

Harry worry. "Never?"

Zio smile. "Zio Luc and Zia Cissy, and Padfoot, they all love you, and would take care of you. And Charlie's family too."

Moony kiss him. "But you don't need to worry, me and Zio aren't going anywhere. Your mummy and daddy were taken by a bad man."

Harry hold to them. No bad man take them. He no lose again.

Zio stand. "How about we head up? Filius and the others are waiting to have lunch with us before we go."

Harry nod. He hungry. He say bye too.

He see small man upstairs. He wave. He miss most.

Small man smile. "Hello Harry. You know I am going to miss you. You'll have to come say hi, when you visit the centaurs."

Harry confuse, think he go. His men say teachers go during summer. His man say though not all go. Some stay parts of summer. Some like small man have no family of own. They all take time away though. Small man say go to Ikerland and maybe France too. Harry surprise. Moony say they go too. He say they go to his home in Ikerland. He want to show them where was. Harry never go way, but here Scotland before. He sad, when leave, he say bye. Small man have gift, give book, for train. Harry thank him. Harry like.

Harry no mind train, no like bus after. He look at home when get there. He no mind home. He now know Carrot home safe. Harry happy both Zio and Moony with him. He happy they both with him. He can think home. Home if they there.

Zio look him. "Why don't you show Moony his bedroom? He has the room next to yours."

Harry nod. He remember. But get to wall, book too high for Harry. He no open door.

Wobbi come. Wobbi show book on low shelf. "Wobbi make for little master. Little master open door with this."

Harry pull book. Door open for Harry. He point at red book. "For Moony open."

Moony smile. "Thank you Harry."

Harry take up stair. He point at door next to his. Zio have office next to his.

Moony put bag in room but come with Harry. "Can I see your room?"

Harry see change. No look like room at school. Room furniture same before. But walls decorated, look like zoo. There many toys too. He like room. He know Zia Cissy do for him. Zia Cissy always do for him. He think women do this kind. He no sure his men know to do. Or maybe Zia Cissy just like it. He no sure. He happy Zia Cissy do. He very thankful. She always nice to Harry, make smile.

Zio appear in door. "We may have to consider a move. Maybe a home for new memories for us."


	29. Chapter 29

Severus and Remus had spoken about moving. Though Severus loved his home, and would keep it, it wasn't exactly the most family friendly. His Aunt had said it more than once, and he had been older. They were at school most of the year, and spent time at the manor, but still. He had several homes, inherited from the Princes, and Harry had three from his parents, the ruins were the fourth. Harry would have more, as Sirius was a bachelor for life, he never thought to have kids, and likely marry either. Though there were other homes to choose from, Remus and he had both agreed, a new home was best for a complete fresh start. They thought that it would be good for Harry, and for them. Lucius once again had one of those looks, like the cat with the canary, like when they had gone to the concert. Severus was seriously worrying about his brother's mental state. He was helping them look for a place, though a little surprised, when looking muggle as well. They were considering London.

Harry though didn't seem happy at all about it. He didn't talk much before, but he hadn't spoken at all, since they started to look for a house. And he refused to look at some of the homes. For such a well behaved little boy, it was the closest thing to a tantrum he ever had.

Severus was exhausted when they got back to the manor. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Lucius had come in from his den. "Gone that bad has it?"

Remus shook his head. "We have just worn through our shoes."

Narcissa was surprised. "I saw some of the listings. I thought most would work."

Severus motioned towards Harry. "We seem to have a little critic down there."

Lucius looked at the little boy who was sitting near the window with Morgan, not talking. "He has been acting up?"

Remus laughed a little. "Harry? No. But he won't talk, and he sits on the steps and won't tour."

Narcissa thought. "He doesn't want to move."

Severus wasn't sure. "He'd have more room in these houses. They have proper backyards for him."

Remus added. "And some were in London, closer to Sirius and you."

Lucius agreed with his wife. "Spinner's End has been his home. He has been told it, and school, is home for him."

Severus sighed. "I never really thought of it. And meeting Carrot. Maybe this was a bad idea."

Lucius thought of something. "Not necessarily. I think I may have something."

Lucius didn't explain, and just headed back into his office. Severus and Remus went into the living room to sit with Harry. They tried to calm him, telling him they wouldn't move, if he was really against it. They wanted to make sure he was comfortable too. Harry seemed to perk a little by that, but he didn't speak to them, at least not yet. They held hope, maybe Lucius' plan had some hope, or they'd just not move.

Lucius had come across a listing; they existed even in their world, for a home. He hadn't really thought about it, as he knew the men had been thinking something for conventional and home like, but he thought this might just work.

Lucius came out. "I have a home I think you guys might all like."

Harry refused to stand up.

Remus knelt. "We promise, if you don't like it, we won't move."

Severus offered the boy his hand. "We promise. But Zio Luc looks pretty pleased."

Harry stood but he didn't take Severus' hand.

Severus looked at Lucius. "Where is this place?"

Lucius had the knight bus summoned. "You will have to wait and see."

They all got on the bus. They got off in a town they all recognized. Harry looked up in surprise.

Remus smiled. "Yes Harry, this is the town both the Weasleys and Luna live near."

Severus was amazed. "There is a home for sale here?"

Lucius nodded. "It isn't new, or conventional as you hoped, but I thought you'd like to see it."

The town was a mix, of both muggles and wizards. There were a few wizarding families in town, or outside like the Weasleys. The home was on the edge of town, but still within town limits, and closer to Luna's home than the Burrow. From the front it did look like a conventional home, a bit old, but most of the houses in town were. The garden and front lawn beyond the gate and stone wall looked quite normal, save for some large trees, some rose bushes, and a lot of bird baths and gnomes and more. Severus thought surely all that would have to go, but Harry seemed to like the gnomes, and plastic animals in the garden. He feared if they bought it, he'd have to live with them.

Inside was much more spacious than Spinner's End. A warm parlor, dining room and kitchen, as well as a family room on the back end made most of the main floor. There were four bedrooms and a cellar for a potions lab. The attic had been converted into an actual room, and had shelves of books, and low roofs, and kind of creepy. Harry actually kept looking around it. He even curled by the window for a bit.

Severus took Harry out back. There was a large grass area, but beyond a hedge, an herb and vegetable garden. "What do you think?"

Harry pointed at a big tree near the garden. "Swing?"

Remus smiled. "I think you and Zio could share this garden better. He can grow his herbs, and you can play."

Lucius added. "And Luna, and Charlie are just a walk away. You wouldn't have to take the bus."

Severus knew that was the magic words, both the friends and no bus. "We may spend a few weekends, not just summers."

Harry nodded.

Remus smiled. "You could pick your own room, other than the master. And I am sure Zia Cissy will decorate it for you."

Harry pointed at attic. "Mine?"

Severus was a bit surprised but he nodded. "If you'd like."

The home was a mix of muggle and wizard. It was hooked for the floo, and there were some wizard paintings in the house. There were no conventional lights, and the rooms were filled with antiques. They could be cleared out, and the house updated, but it was sold like this. The kitchen had been modernized in some ways, and there was a television, but it was unique. Harry quite liked the home, and a few times, he spoke. He was all smiles when they went to Luna's home. Luna accompanied them to the Burrow. Her mother was still in the hospital. Luna was very happy about the home. Harry told her a bit, and Charlie, when they got to the Burrow. Not a huge amount, but a lot for him.

Lucius laughed as he watched. "I guess I should be putting an offer in for you on the house."

* * *

><p>Harry like new home. Zio promise no sell book home. Home in family long time. Harry go back visit when want. But this new home. Wobbi come too. Wobbi promise. Wobbi serve at school and here. Wobbi serve family, no home. Harry no like first, but he like Wobbi much now. Moony and Zio try tell to pick room like theirs. Harry no like. Harry like up stair. Remind Harry of book home. It dark, and all the books. It like Charlie room too, up top house. Zia Cissy decorate. She make look like jungle. Many books now too, his, not the ones here. They change some down. Many book from book house come, furniture too. There swing in garden now. They try remove paintings, and animals in garden, Harry no allow. Harry like much. He think make garden pretty. Zio and Moony let stay. They happy he happy.<p>

Harry very happy. Luna's daddy bring Luna for breakfast. Then Moony take them to Burrow to see Charlie and twins, and Ginny for Luna. He like close. He like no take bus. Only take bus when go see Draco, or Nev. But Nev and Susan come visit lots, Draco too.

They have Harry birthday before go to Ikerland. Moony promise. Not at zoo this year. Harry not know where. "Where?"

Zio smile. "You'll have to see Harry."

Moony saw his look. "I agree with Zio. But Padfoot came up with part."

Harry no sure. He like Padfoot lot. He no scary any more. He let Padfoot turn doggy, as long no lick Harry. Harry no like the licks.

Luna come. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry smile. "Thanks you come."

Zio flag bus. "We should go. The others will be waiting for us."

Harry no like bus but go. Happy Luna ride with. Luna's daddy no come. He go see Luna's mommy.

Moony get seats. "I know you don't like the bus, but you will like where we are going."

Harry excite. Harry like zoo last year. Harry no know what birthday was till then. Harry no have friends, but Draco. Harry now have. Luna, Nev, Susan, Draco, Charlie and twins come. The other reds come too. And he tell small man, and Hagrid, and others too. Centaurs no able to come. He be at school yesterday. Centaur have special party for him. He get pretty new school pouch from centaur for him. Harry no sure where.

Harry smile when see. They at beach. Harry like swim now. Harry no go beach before. He hear Draco say bout. Zio Luc have house here. Zio tell him he do too, but no been. Harry surprise, Harry see car. He not know why.

Get to beach and see Miss Portia and John. He smile. "You came."

Portia knelt with a smile. "Your family invited us to come. You know I am so happy to share it with you."

Susan came over. "Uncle John, you came?"

John smiled and hugged his niece, really his cousin's child, but he called her. "Harry is very special to us. Your dad said you were here."

Padfoot come . "How do you like my party idea Harry?"

Harry smile and nod. "Like, Padfoot."

Sirius said before he transformed. "Your chariot awaits."

Harry no sure. But he let Moony put on Sirius. He see picture Moony have. He ride Padfoot when baby. He think too big, but he hold. Big doggy run down to beach. Red heads there, Nev there too. Susan's daddy there, he shake hand with John. Harry remember. Susan is John's niece. She use the bad word for him. He know no bad for her. For her Uncle good thing. He it bad thing. He use Zio. Okay she use Uncle. They have big swim party. They make sand castle, they swim, they have balls. Pizza come from big house up. It Zio Luc's house tell. They have sleep over. They camp at house tonight. Kids. Portia and John go home. Harry see their house. He see Miss Anne two days ago. Miss Portia come see new home soon she promise. She come, town for muggle, no just magic ones too.

Harry get many gift. He still no like spoil, but he open. He give all gift for their day. So they give. He understand now. Many book. He like book. He have many shelve in new room. He soon have book room like Zio. He get toys too. He get own troll from Luna.

Miss Portia go but hug. "I will see you when you get back. I can't wait to see your new home."

Harry smile. "See animals."

John smiled. "Do you have more than Sprinkles?"

Zio laugh. "I think he means our plastic and ceramic menagerie that came with the house. Harry refused to part with it."

Harry nod. He like. It make garden special. "It's pretty."

Luna agree. "It's like ours."

Harry watch go. He look at Luna. "Hide seek with twins?"

Luna nod. "I'd like that."

Harry have fun party. Harry like sleepover too. His Zio and Moony close so no scare. He never sleepover before, but Draco. Or Charlie at crooked house. Harry like party. He okay if throw one next year. Harry like cake too lots. Harry even eat full piece this year. Harry know for him, no be spoil. Harry very happy this year. Harry family and home. Harry and Sprinkles home now.

After other go next day Harry look at his men. "Go home."

**An: One last chapter, I have finally come up, thanks to help with the way to end it. Sad only one chapter left, but I hope I have done this story justice having adopted it. I am open to a challenge for my own original story after this. I hope you guys challenge me, and I hope you tune in for one last chapter to come.**

**Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

four years later...

It was the last week of August, which was always a busy time of year. It meant packing up, and heading back to school for ten months. In the years past they had spent some more time at home on weekends. Severus had never been a teacher to leave usually, except during holidays, before Harry had come back into his life. But being a father, and a husband, changed ones priorities quite a bit. He was still a very hands on head of house, he had an open door with his kids, but he didn't live for it anymore. All those who knew him, thought it was a change for the better. He thought so too, when he thought about it, though he might not admit it always.

He found his husband in the office on the main floor. He and Remus had been married these past three years. They had been friends because of Lily, and had become close again, because of her son. And in raising Harry these past five years, the friendship blossomed into love for them.

Remus looked up from his desk. "Anxious to go I see?"

Severus ground his teeth. "Better now, then when the alley is crazier later in the week."

Remus closed his book. "Where is our son?"

Severus shrugged. "I assume up in his room. I checked out back."

Remus laughed. "My boys. One always down in the cellar, and the other always up in the attic. What is it about dark spaces?"

Severus shrugged. "Maybe a sign our son will be a Slytherin?"

Sirius who appeared in the door ground his teeth. "I don't care how many years you have raised my cub, he will be a Gryffindor."

Remus just shook his head. "The way he is, he could easily be a Ravenclaw."

Severus could agree. "Another year."

Severus headed up the stairs to his son's room. At ten, Harry had changed a lot, since they had brought him home. It had taken nearly two years, but Harry had started talking fully. He was never much of a talker though, he was still a bit shy, but around people he knew he opened up. He was still the gentle hearted sweet kid, with the very inquisitive mind. The years of a stable loving home, had only seen that grow and expand. He was still in contact with Portia and Anne. Portia and her husband now had two kids, but counted Harry among their family.

Harry's room was no longer decorated by Narcissa. It was a real reflection of their son. His room looked like a mini library, the books just changing as he grew up. The roof instead of posters, was covered in star charts, and plant sketches and more. He still drew, both for his studies with the centaurs, and for fun. There were pots of plants, and tanks of animals, including a snake. Sprinkles was still his favorite though.

Severus didn't see his son at first. "Harry?"

Harry spoke up. "Hi Papa, is it time to go?"

Severus finally saw his son in a little nook by the window, with his sketch pad. "Uncle Padfoot just arrived."

Harry didn't put down the pad at first. "I just have to finish this sketch. I promised Magorian I'd have it finished."

Severus shook his head. "You won't see him till tomorrow. We want to get to the shops before they're too busy."

Harry put the pad down. "Okay Papa."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "I know you hate shopping, but we'll stop at the apothecary."

Harry was all smiles when he heard that. "Can we do it first?"

They had been going downstairs and Sirius heard. He groaned. "I thought we'd forget that one."

Remus eyed his son and knew him too well. "Take him up stairs."

Harry should have known he'd not get it passed his Dad. "He wants to see the alley."

Severus noticed his son's little albino grass snake was around his neck. "Listen to your dad, take Salazar back up stairs."

Harry headed back up the stairs. Though he talked, and he did have his rare moment where he was a normal kid testing boundaries, he was still extremely well behaved. Severus never thought he'd say it, but he thought the twins were a good influence on Harry, they brought it out. Harry had been threatening to turn into a little Percy, but the twins and Luna assured he didn't. He and Charlie remained extremely close, but Charlie was more a big brother now. Charlie had graduated in June, but he was apprenticing with Kettleburn, and playing for the Cannons. Luna and Draco remained Harry's best friends, but the twins, Neville and Susan too. Severus thought Harry and Luna would be like him and Lily, the best of friends, like sister and brother. Luna's mother had died two years before, after being in and out of hospitals, and Luna relied on Harry a lot. They were a year apart in age, but they would remain good friends, in school there was no doubt.

Harry came back downstairs. He had got over his initial fear of snakes, and now had two pet snakes, Salazar was his favorite though. He had been allowed to take Salazar out, but not when they went into town like that.

They got to the alley and Harry smiled when he saw his cousin. "Draco."

Draco grinned. "Good Uncle Padfoot came. He can take us to the joke shop."

Sirius smiled. "See that is the store a normal ten year old should want to go to."

Severus saw his son's smile falter a bit and shook his head. "He only says that as he flunked potions."

Harry's smile returned a little. "Does he still hold the record for blowing up the classroom cauldrons?"

Sirius didn't think it funny. Harry sometimes could be a bit sensitive, and Sirius had to be reminded, to watch it sometimes. He had always wanted to be the favorite Uncle, but while he was for Draco, not so much for Harry. Lucius and Filius shared the honor for humans, and Harry considered Firenze like a centaur Uncle. He had continued his centaur studies all of these years, becoming quite the expert on stars and healing herbs. Magorian was sure to turn him into an amazing healer one day. And he wasn't even in school yet.

Severus smiled in pride with his husband as they watched Harry in the book store. "Some things never change do they."

* * *

><p>Harry was happy to head back to school. He was happy that Charlie was going to intern with Professor Kettleburn. He had still worried his big brother would run off to dragons, like Bill, well Bill was with the bank in Egypt. Charlie wouldn't be at school full time, as he was playing quidditch too, but he would be there. It would be a bit odd at school. But Dad still taught school, for not only him, Neville, Susan and Luna any more, but Draco had joined. And the twins were in school as well, they had been last year, and they were always fun. Harry was anxious to return, during the school year he had lessons with the centaurs, three days. He and Rodin were still good friends.<p>

Harry had double checked all of his things, even with Wobbi packing. He needed his sketches, and his notes, on his own little experiments. He liked working with Papa in the lab, but he wanted to be a healer, or work in the greenhouses.

Harry spotted something out the window and smiled. 'She's here.'

His dad spotted him as he came bounding down the stairs. "Ready to go?"

Harry stopped. "Wobbi is sending the last off Dad. I just need to get Sprinkles."

Severus had come up from his lab, finished. "I thought I saw the cat in the sitting room earlier."

Harry thought quickly. "She ran outside."

Dad had one of those looks which said he didn't believe him but nodded. "Okay, but make it quick. Your snakes are in their cages right?"

Harry nodded. "Wobbi is taking them to Luna's later."

Harry wished he could bring the snakes, but his dads enforced the one pet rule. They had promised, when he was eleven, he could have an owl though. Luna always kept the snakes for him, she couldn't talk to them, but she liked them. Luna's dad allowed it, if it made his daughter smile. Luna had been pretty sad when her mom died. Luna had never been close to her mom, she had been in and out of the hospital so much, but she had seen it. Harry had spent many sleep overs at her house, after five years, he still didn't like when she cried at all.

He went out into the back garden. Sprinkles was out there, but because Harry had put her out. Harry went over behind the tree, where he found Luna, who was waiting for him. She had used their special signal.

Luna hugged him. "I'm going to miss you. I'll take care of the snakes."

Harry hugged her back. "I know. And you'll be at the school two days a week."

Luna nodded. "But it's not the same as when you're down the road."

Harry handed her a gift. "I want you to have this."

Luna opened it. She found a pendant with a flower on it. "It's a Lily. Was it your mother's?"

Harry nodded. "Papa gave it to her. It was one of the few things I have of hers."

Luna almost gave it back. "You should have it."

Harry shook his head. "Papa gave it to his best friend, because she was like his sister. You're my sister."

Luna smiled and let him put it on her. "You're like my brother too."

Harry hugged her. Uncle Padfoot used to joke, that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but Harry shook his head. Luna was his best friend, other than Draco but Draco was his cousin, and she was like his sister. He was close to Susan, but not like Luna, they had a special bond. He knew Papa would approve, that he gave her the pendant. Papa had often said, him and Luna were like Papa and his Mummy. As much as he loved Papa and Dad, he knew all about his mummy and father. He had a picture of them by his bed, and loved hearing stories about them.

He went back into the house, promising he'd write to her. His Papa and Dad saw him with the cat in his arms, so couldn't question it. They took the bus to the train station. It was days before the students came, so only the teachers were on.

Harry smiled as he followed the music down the hall after the bathroom. "Concerto number 5 this year?"

Filius looked up with a smile. "My favorite little music fan. You have grown quite an ear for it."

Harry smiled a little. "Better music than Padfoot."

Filius laughed. "Well you are welcome to join me."

Harry did for a bit, before he went to find Charlie. Harry and Filius remained as close as ever. He was friends with most of the staff, he liked spending time with Hagrid as well. He had even started to like Poppy, though he hated being a patient, but she could teach him a lot. Though he loved their home, the school was definitely home too, and a big part of whom he was.

Harry returned to their compartment, but he stood watching his dads, reading together. He and Dad had done it since he came home to them when little, and though older now, they still did. But he noticed, when he was meant to be asleep and came down, his dads often read together at night.

He smiled as he watched the two together. "My family."

**Author note: I hope this was a good end. Everyone wanted a chance to see how Harry was in a few years. I chose to stop at ten, not show what he was in school, to leave that open. No there will be no sequel. I hope this is what you guys were hoping for.**

**Thank you for all your support. I hope I did the original story justice. I am open for a challenge for my first original story.**


End file.
